The Symphony of Life
by Igakusan
Summary: Life is always funny how it arranged people who are meant to be together or not; Like how when the Senjus and Uchihas were put in the same school - Exciting and Disastrous as it is, it always come with romance. Hashirama x Madara ; Tobirama x Izuna
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Madara- In School.

It was a bright and sunny day, as Madara sat in his class, obviously bored as he stared out the window and oblivious to the teacher's speech. It was summer time, the start of their term, and the last year of his high school. He couldn't care any more about his class, as he had already finished reading about his whole syllabus beforehand during the holidays. These classes would just be revisions for him.

He was an Uchiha anyway, everything about him would be perfect.

Madara briefly wondered what his younger brother is doing in his own class. Before hearing something his teacher mentioned that caught his attention.

"...new student.."

The Uchiha turned his head and looked to the front of the class, and his gaze caught the sight of the mentioned "New Student".

"..This is Hashirama Senju-kun." Their teacher introduced. With the words, the tall male stood beside the teacher gave the class a dazzling smile before bowing politely, "Hajimemaste. I am Hashirama and just moved into this town recently. I hope that we can get along well and complete our last year of high school with flying colours."

"Tch." Madara let out a huff in boredom as the whole class cheered. However, he couldn't help but frown as the name lingered in his mind.

_Senju.._

_Sounds familiar._

Just when Madara was going to feel bored again, the teacher's voice again cut his start of thoughts. Apparently he was going to give the class a small test to see how well they are on the current syllabus to make it easier for her to teach at the start of the term. The whole class groaned as the papers are being passed out.

When the paper reached the Uchiha's hands, Madara's eyes scanned the questions quickly._ It was mostly based on last year's theories, but mixed with this year's syllabus questions. _He analysed as he picked up his pencil. However, the Uchiha smiled in confidence.

Mathematics was one of his strongest area.

With exceptional focus and concentration, and extra workings Madara completed the paper in half an hour. He was an Uchiha, this questions are nothing to him. After exchanging papers with the person sitting next to them to mark at the end of class, Madara smirked in triumph as he saw his score when his paper was back to him. Thirty-nine over forty. Excellent.

However, noises started to break out as everyone started congratulating and cheering. The Uchiha frowned and looked over when he heard it.

"Hashirama-kun, how do you do it? Full-mark! Wow!"

Madara felt his own shock as he glared at the Senju. _What the heck?! _

_He definitely cheated._

The noise was accompanied by Hashirama's laughter and modest replies, "Ah no you over-complimented me! I almost guessed everything!" More laughter.

Madara growled. No one had ever top an Uchiha. No one.

_That bastard Senju._ Then the poor pencil in Madara's fist snapped under great rage.

Uchihas were always known for their great strength in every field, and also their untouchable pride.

_Just you wait, Senju._

The bell rang.

* * *

Tobirama- In School

Tobirama Senju did not hesitate as he entered the room during lunch. He just transferred here with his brother not long ago. Although he had changed his school, it didn't mean that his interests would ever change.

"I am here to sign up for the kendo (sword-fighting) club." The Senju said as he approached the two people at a desk that seemed to have forms for registration.

"Here!" One of the girl by the desk enthusiastically handed him a form with a welcoming smile, before he was distracted by the yell and shouts from another side of the room. As he looked over, his eyes was caught by two persons that were obviously in the middle of practicing sword skills.

The one in the white armour seemed to be at a great advantage as he advanced threateningly to the other member in a dark blue armour, waving his wooden sword in a menacing way. It had a greater body build compared to the dark blue member, and Tobirama couldn't help but worry slightly for the person in the dark blue armour, who stood still like a statue.

Tobirama frowned. Since he was unable to see their faces due to the masks, he felt puzzled as he tried to see if the dark blue member was too scared to move or had fallen asleep while waiting. And when finally the taller member let out a yell and raised his sword while charging at a great speed to the other, something happened that carved into the Senju's mind for the rest of his life.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The member in the dark blue armour suddenly moved - He stepped forward calmly and firmly, but swinged his wooden sword so quickly to the side that the white opponent did not even saw it properly before he was hit with great force at the side of his body, which sent him flying to the side with a loud pained groan.

"Stop! Uchiha Izuna is the winner!" The trainer by the side called out as he rushed to the middle of the two fighting students.

_One move._

_One single move._

_Was what the person in the dark blue armour used to win._

Tobirama frowned slightly.

_Uchiha Izuna will be a challenging opponent._

And when the winner took out his mask, Tobirama pursed his lips.

What he saw was a young man, that was possibly in his year,with eyes and hair as dark and hollow as night and skin so pale, Tobirama briefly wondered if the Uchiha was a ghost. But what interests him even more, was Izuna's cold and expressionless face, like a lifeless doll.

"That is Izuna-kun, our club's strongest fighter." The girl at the desk broke his thought, Tobirama raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her, showing her he was listening.

"Too bad he does not date anyone~" The other girl sighed dramatically as Tobirama turned his head and watched Izuna took off his armour one by one.

"I see.." He replied.

Suddenly there was a knock and the practice room's door opened to reveal a tall male that was awfully familiar.

"Aniki!" Surprisingly, Izuna called out and it shocked Tobirama. The younger Uchiha's features blossomed as Izuna's eyes shone when he saw his brother. Suddenly, the cold lifeless Uchiha turned becomes alive as Izuna smiled excitedly and hurried to his brother. Not only that, Izuna's voice sounds not very masculine or deep, but like a freaking angel.

"Let's go for lunch, otouto?"

"Hai!"

Tobirama watched as they leave and continue staring at the door when both Uchihas had left, the picture of a smiling and bouncing Izuna still replaying in his head.

_That was.._

"...cute.." The Senju muttered, before realizing what he was saying and his eyes widened. He immediately shove away these indecent thoughts and said goodbye and thank you to the girls before he left quickly.

_This is absurd. He is not what you are thinking. _Tobirama told himself firmly.

_Just very weird..._

* * *

The Uchihas - At home

"Aniki.. What are you doing?" Izuna asked as he looked into the elder Uchiha's room. He just finished showering and also finished his homework immediately when they got back from school. Feeling bored, he decided to talk to his brother.

"Studying, Zu." Madara replied as he never took his eyes off his book. He frowned as he remembered the new student, Hashirama's achievement today. If his Maths teacher had given them a test to know where and which part to start the course, there was a great chance that other teachers would do the same. Madara would be having English Literature tomorrow. He had to beat the Senju.

Although the thought of someone surpassing him annoys him, but it somehow also excites him. He had never feel this type of challenge in a long time, and Hashirama just provided him with an opportunity to do so.

"Oh…" Izuna replied as he leaned into his brother, "Do you want me to tutor you?" He asked the elder playfully. He knew his brother wouldn't need his help,_ after all, Madara-nii is perfect. _But looking at his brother's troubled expression, he tried to lift up the elder's spirits.

Hearing the younger's words, the elder Uchiha smirked and looked over to his cute little brother, "Heh. Since when is your aniki ever that weak?" He asked and gave the younger a small flick at his forehead. He knew his brother was just trying to help, although Izuna is very talented and intelligent, but Madara was still elder and a genius as an Uchiha. Izuna was not needed for such small matters.

Izuna smiled, "Hm, I see." He said as he went to leave the room, "Then I will make dinner, ne? I will call you when it is done." He added before giving his brother another smile. It was his turn to make dinner anyway.

"Sure otouto." Madara replied, giving the younger a reassuring smile and a nod as he return to his study. He definitely had the best brother in the world.

Izuna was all he ever need in his life.

Then Madara recalled, "..Senju.." He muttered as his eyes widened.

_That Senju! _

Madara's parents lived in another country, as the main branch of their business was not in this country. However, him and Izuna were sent here for the better education in this country. He remembered his father had always mentioned about the name, and now he remembered. Senju was the name of his parents' business' rival, nearly as rich as their family.

_Huh. You may be able to __equalize__with my Father._

_But definitely not me._

_Just you wait, Senju Hashirama!_

* * *

The Senjus - At home

"Onii-sama, don't you have homework or something?" Tobirama asked his brother with a puzzled expression as he passed the living room to the kitchen to see the elder Senju laying on the couch lazily flipping a light novel. Hashirama had always been like this, carefree and lazy, but somehow always got the best results in every tests.

"Ah, I finished them in school." Hashirama answered with a smile, "Just relax, Tobi. It is easier to study this way." Well, their parents had already gave him tons of tuitions and old experienced teachers during the holidays, afraid that he would not be able to catch up the syllabus, before they were sent by their parents here as this country - Japan was famous for its high quality education and well-recognised certificates and schools. Hashirama probably knew more than the syllabus already. To his parents, getting an A+ or even an A was considered as good.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow before nodding, "Alright." He replied before going into the kitchen to prepare something to eat for both of them. "Onii-sama, do you know anyone with the name of Uchiha in your year?" The younger Senju asked as he got out some vegetables from the refrigerator. He wondered if Izuna's brother was in the school as well.

"Uchiha?" Hashirama's voice rang from the hallway, "I am not sure yet, never got the chance to know everyone in my class today." He replied. _Uchiha? _Hashirama wondered, _Isn't that Father's business' rival? _"Why?" He asked.

"I see." The younger Uchiha replied as he started washing the onions, "Well just today when I was signing up for kendo, I met a kid name Izuna Uchiha. He was quite good at sword fighting and I saw his elder brother. I am just wondering if his brother is in your class." He replied.

"Oh." Hashirama replied as he walked into the kitchen while stretching his arms. "That is something, Tobi. I will check it out." He stated as he helped his brother to cut the vegetables, preparing for dinner. Tobirama was one of the best sword-fighter Hashirama had ever seen, and his brother rarely praised anyone. _That was really something._

Tobirama nodded, "I may need to go to the nearby shopping mall at this weekend though, I need to buy the things I need to sword fight in the club in my school."

"That is acceptable." Hashirama approved as he happily cut up the vegetables.

"Onii-sama! You are cutting it all wrong! How are we going to eat a mashed up tomato?!"

"Am I? I thought that is how you home-make tomato sauce?"

"No! That is not how you do it! Why do we need tomato sauce anyway we are having fried rice for dinner!"

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

Their dinner was an exotic one.

* * *

**Please R&R! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

In class - Uchiha and Senju

Madara sat at his chair calmly as he waited for the English lesson to start. However, if anyone would watch close enough, they could see the Uchiha's eyes trailing Hashirama Senju's wherever the Senju goes. Madara's fist gripped harder and harder as he glare at the Senju.

Finally the bell rang and the teacher came. Madara was overjoyed and excited when the teacher, as he predicted, announced a small test. As Madara wrote through the paper with whatever he could with everything he revised and memorised yesterday.

Revenge, definitely.

After peer-making, the teacher surprisingly demanded for the paper for him to check through before handing them back to the students. Madara could feel himself shook with nervousness and also excitement as he waited patiently for the results.

However, there was something wrong with the teacher today, because now he had settled reading out the grades.

_Heck._

_If I failed this time, then that Senju will know._

_He gripped his pencils with a frown._

"Shura Minatsuki.. thirty three over forty.."

"Hanji Iwasuke.. thirty over forty.."

"..Hashirama Senju.." Madara pricked his ears to listen.

"...Thirty-nine over forty." The Uchiha felt doomed as he glare at the Senju, in contrast of the whole class cheering for the new student.

That ass definitely cheated!

"...Madara Uchiha.. Well done! Forty over forty!"

The class fell silent for a second before everyone turned to look at the Uchiha and cheered. Madara's eyes widened in shock and surprise, but quickly recovered as he smirked.

_Turns out that Uchiha is the winner._

Hashirama blinked as he stared at the Uchiha. _Ah, so that's the Uchiha Tobi was talking about. _He watched as the other smirked in arrogance. and couldn't help but smile. He definitely would want this smart and interesting, and exciting person as a friend.

"Alright now I will need to inform you about the English Coursework," the teacher suddenly stated, "All of you should listen carefully as this covers twenty percent of your final grade." It turns out that the coursework requires every single student and each will have a partner to complete and present, before passing up the project at the end of the year.

And just like fate, Hashirama was being put down as a partner of Uchiha Madara. Hashirama felt enthusiastic about it, since he would be able to know the other better this way. An individual he had thought as amusing and attractive enough to surpass his high test score and get his attention.

On the other hand, Madara was fuming. _What the heck is the stupid teacher thinking?! Me, with him?! The Senju will ruin everything and screw up my work and my grades! _He was thinking to request to change partner until the teacher firmly stated that partners cannot be changed unless they want to fail.

_Well, I will ignore that Senju, and do my part. We will not talk, and just finish our own part individually. And pass it up. Great. This is the plan. _Madara thought as Hashirama swapped place with the person sitting next to Hashirama, for things to be more convenient.

"Hey, you are Madara right? Nice to meet you, I am Hashirama." The Senju greeted with a smile as he settled down beside the Uchiha. His eyes trailed over the Uchiha, apart from a fit body, long hair and abnormally breathtaking features, Hashirama sensed the arrogance and pride of the other. This is.. _interesting_.

"Hn." Madara replied, not even looking over to look at the other, as the teacher stated they would now have free time to discuss about the project, and ask him if there is any questions.

Hashirama frowned slightly at the lack of 'friendly' response, which unconsciously makes him more curious about the other. He tried to think of something to say, at least to grab the Uchiha's attention, before starting their project discussions like all other students were doing.

"Hey, you have a younger brother right? I think it's… Izuna?" Hashirama started another topic, "I am sure he is a very unique person…"

Surprisingly, Madara turned and glared furiously at the other. He could've held up the Senju by his collar and punch him in the face, but he did not want to start a fight in the class.

_And now he is disturbing my otouto?!_

"Listen here, Senju. If you dare touch Izuna, I will kill you." Madara said lowly, a word clearly followed by a word, obviously showing that he was not kidding.

_Izuna had suffered enough, I will kill anyone that harm him._

Hashirama's eyes widened from the shock of the other's glare. After a short while, he finally collected his thoughts and decided to change the subject to calm the Uchiha down, "Hey, Madara, are you doing the soliloquy part?" He asked, referring to the planning sheet of the project given by the teacher. Madara, who still disliked Hashirama, somehow was a little relieved as it seemed that the Senju was no more focusing on his brother.

"Hn." He gave a reply after reading what was the other referring to, but still refuse to meet the gaze of the other.

Hashirama frowned.

He didn't like it.

He didn't like it when someone does not open up to him or accept him, or approve of his existence.

Just like what Madara was doing right now.

"..You know, if you relax a little you will look very beautiful." Hashirama half-stated, half-blurted out. He was surprised at what he said, and more surprised from his choice of word, and felt that the Uchiha was ready to punch him in the face.

_Beautiful?_

_BEAUTIFUL?!_

_What the… _Madara could feel his face heat up as he looked up to the other in both surprise and shock. Not knowing to take it as an insult or compliment, the ringing of the bell saved Madara from the awkwardness.

"...S-Shut up Senju! Get off!" He said, still with a full blush on his face as he stood up to leave his desk and classroom, away from Hashirama. His mind was a mess now and his heartbeat was very loud as he leave his class quickly. _Whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell?_

While Hashirama sat there in daze. _What just happened? _He was expecting a yell or serious killing, but not a blushing Madara escaping the class. Then he realized and smirked.

He may really get Madara as his friend this way.

* * *

Uchihas - At the back of the school

Izuna was sitting patiently and calmly for his brother at the back of the school where there was less people. There was no kendo practice during break today, and the official club will start next week Monday. He sat at the stairs with his and his brother's bento on his lap and waited, as maladaptive daydreaming brought him to another world. His imagination ran wild and uncontrollable, since he had been having them since he was three.

A hand ruffling his head, whose warmth informed him that his beloved aniki was here, brought him back to reality. Izuna looked up and smiled, watching his dear brother sitting down beside him and taking his own bento.

"..What's wrong, Madara-nii?" Izuna asked, "You look like you just ran into a wall." He stated. Normally, Madara would be the one who starts the conversation. But judging from his brother's bewildered look, Izuna could tell something was wrong.

"..It is nothing, Zu." Madara replied, as he gave his brother a reassuring smile, but his mind still unable to take off from what happened earlier. _Senjuwhatthehell?!_

"Really?" Izuna frowned in doubt, he was really worried now. _If anyone dares to hurt Madara-nii I will-_

That ticked Madara off from his daydream as he looked over to his younger brother. _Izuna is really such a sweet brother. _He chuckled and ruffled the other's hair gently and nodded.

Izuna smiled, more assured than worried now, as he leaned on Madara's shoulder and splitting his wooden chopsticks, started eating with a cheerful announcement of "Itadakimasu!"

Madara smiled as he watched his younger brother, there is really nothing more precious than him. Then he remembered the Senju's sudden interest into Izuna and frowned. _No matter even if that Senju was complimenting me, if he touch Izuna, I will break his neck. _He promised as he looked over to the younger Uchiha who was currently eating his bento.

He remembered the day when he found Izuna and gripped his fist.

Eight years ago, Uchiha was already the wealthiest company and family in the whole world, and in competition with the Senjus. However, this fame not only brought pride and wealth into the family, but also disaster.

Two years after Izuna was born, other rivals got jealous and fear of Uchiha's continuous fame and power and they hired criminals to destroy them. High quality security and bodyguards made the adults in the Uchiha family hard to be targeted, so they turned to the children. During a night when the adults were out for a formal ceremony, the kidnappers managed to disguise as the servants of the Uchiha family and sneaked into the Uchiha mansion.

They were planning to kidnap Madara, who was the eldest child and thus definitely the heir of the company. However, due to Izuna's room being closer to the main door than Madara's, Izuna was the one who got kidnapped.

When the family realized it, it was too late. The kidnappers also realized they had caught the wrong child and threw Izuna into a random dealer as far as possible before escaping themselves. Uchihas upgraded their security at home to ensure Madara's safety, but Madara still felt guilty, feeling that Izuna got kidnapped and missing because of _him_.

The family searched for every site possible, and it was Madara who found Izuna, as a toy and a child fighter. Izuna was sold to an illegal place, where children were bought and made to fight, just like a wrestling competition. This was also where Izuna learnt his exceptional own sword skills himself to survive. Here, Izuna had stayed for almost five years, with his childhood of everyday abuse, starvation, assaults, drugs, fights and others which Madara was too scared to even explore.

When Izuna was rescued, he didn't talk or speak, as he was only two years old when he was kidnapped. He didn't know much about his family, his home or anything. Madara's parents tried and tried, counsellors and psychologists were hired, but due to the dark childhood, Izuna did nothing in his own home which he couldn't remember well, apart from daydreaming. Madara remembered the days where Izuna would not talk to their parents or the counsellors, or the police, simply caught up with his maladaptive daydreaming. Izuna's maladaptive daydreaming was an incurable one, and also a unique one.

And one night during storm, thunder and lighting were so loud that Madara nearly missed the riot happening in his own home. He left his room and entered Izuna's room where the noise came from, and was horrified to find him holding a katana sword, which must've be the decoration in their father's office. Izuna was shaking and sobbing with hollow eyes staring at the sword, and the maids, servants, police and their parents were all unsure of what to do. That time, Izuna seemed to be muttering something that everyone could not hear properly due to their fear of Izuna with the sword, until Madara heard it, soft and clear.

"Where is my aniki? I want my aniki."

Madara could felt his heart broke at that instant and ran forward, not minding as the sword sliced his arm as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother, crying at the same time.

"...Your aniki is here. I am here. Don't worry. I am sorry.. Aniki is so sorry.. sorry…sorry…"

Out of all the people, their maids, their butlers, their parents, Izuna only remembered Madara, his company, his friend and his brother. Izuna instantly dropped the sword as his eyes widened in shock. Both brothers embraced and reunited on the stormy night.

From that day on, Izuna got better, but only slightly. He wouldn't speak to anyone apart from Madara. Even their parents sometimes felt jealous at their youngest son's more words and care to their elder son than themselves, but they understood this was not Izuna's fault. Since a baby, Izuna interacted most with Madara as the parents were always out for ceremonies and family businesses, it was not too surprising Izuna only remember clearly he had a brother. Moreover, when Izuna was daydreaming, only Madara was able to 'wake' him up simply by calling and touching him. The maids or butlers had to call Madara for help to make Izuna break out from his daydream to eat or to shower or more. Back in school, Izuna was teased and mocked although the younger Uchiha did not seem to notice. Thus, instead of homeschooling, since Madara wanted to let his brother to have a normal school life, and was the one who requested to change school country, where no one recognise them.

After a long period of tutoring, Izuna finally learnt the basic of everything he needed to know at his own age before moving with his brother to another country. Izuna was easy to teach, he was an Uchiha after all, and Uchihas are geniuses.

Although Izuna Uchiha was famous for his sword skills, winning national competitions over years, which no one dared to challenge, but Madara had heard rumours other students spread about his brother, such as Izuna being a slave before and a demon or whatever. The elder Uchiha did not know who started these rumours and whose information was it, but Madara hated it and felt sorry for Izuna as well, who did not have any friends in the school, like Madara was the one to talk. Although Izuna was exceptional with swords, his brother was alright with swords, but better with taijutsu. It was unfortunate there was no taijutsu club or anyone interested in taijutsu in the school, otherwise Madara would have fun to walk home with Izuna frequently, as Izuna always went home later than Madara due to the kendo club practices.

"Madara-nii, how is your test?" Izuna suddenly asked, breaking Madara's chain of thoughts. Madara blinked and recalled his test and smirked, "What do you think, Izuna?" He asked.

Izuna tilted his head to think as he covered his bento box as he had finished his food. "Full score." Izuna answered as he smirked back at his brother. Izuna knew that smirk of Madara, it was when Madara knew he was the best.

Madara laughed and nodded as he covered his box as well. When they were both done and ready to go back to each respective classes, Izuna gave his brother a hug before cheerfully going off.

Smiling, Madara stared after Izuna leaving happily after the hug.

He really do have the best brother in the world.

* * *

Senjus: At the top of the building of the school

Tobirama had brought lunch for him and his brother, which he bought from the canteen. When he had climbed up the stairs to the top of the school, he was quite surprise to see no one up there apart from his brother. Well, it didn't really bother him anyway.

On the other hand, Hashirama really enjoyed the view up here. Not only it was quite windy due to the height, he could have a view of the whole school. Taking the sandwich from his brother, the elder Senju hummed as he munched the food, his mind still wondering about the Uchiha who sat next to him.

"You are in a good mood." Tobirama commented with a smile as he sipped his fruit juice, judging from the elder's hum and smile.

"Eh?" Hashirama turned and looked at his younger brother, "Ah, Izuna Uchiha's brother is a very interesting person." He replied with a smile.

The younger Senju raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"..He appears to not really care about me, and yet react the most when I talk to him." Hashirama recalled, "Oh, Tobi, and he is very threateningly protective over Izuna." He stated, looking over to Tobirama.

Tobirama did not really understand what the elder was talking about, but the part about Izuna was news to him, "I see. So had you found a new friend?" He asked.

Hashirama stopped chewing for a while before smiling,

"Not yet. Soon, I will make him accept and recognise my existence, and we can be friends." Hashirama stated. It had always been a habit. Wherever the elder Senju went, he would befriend with everyone. He didn't want to understand why there would be enemies or whatever, but he couldn't accept it when people did not care or accept his existence. He believed that conflicts could be avoided when letting people truly understand each other, and this would be what Hashirama will do.

Make Madara Uchiha accept him.

Because Hashirama hated it when he got left out or neglected, which was also why he studied hard during the holidays to get good results and get the sense of belonging with his class, with Madara in it. He would start by their coursework, get to know more about Madara.

"Huh. Good luck then." The younger Senju replied.

Hashirama just smiled as he finished his sandwich, looking up into the blue sky as wind caressed his face and long hair in the air gently.

* * *

**Please R&R! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the class - Uchiha and Senju

Madara gulped as he avoided eye contact with the Senju, burying himself with doing his homework. Unfortunately, when Hashirama sat down next to him, Madara who was recognised as a genius, had his mind very blank with nothing but the stupid Senju.

"Hey." Hashirama greeted as he sat down, looking over to the Uchiha.

_Great, now he thought nothing had happened. _Madara thought as he ignored the other, continue writing his essay.

"You have a wrong spelling here." The Senju suddenly pointed out.

Madara blinked and frown, realizing he really had made a mistake. Embarrassment crept into Madara as he shoved the other back, "Mind your own business, Senju." He warned before continue writing with a glare.

Hashirama sighed innerly. _Damn it Madara, what is wrong with you? _After a while, he decided to try again. After all, he wouldn't die from trying too hard, right?

"Hey, Madara, I am thinking of us meeting up for the English Coursework this weekend. What do you think?" He suggested, and watched the other's facial expression very closely.

Madara stopped writing. _This weekend? Well, although we still have a whole year, but the faster we finish it, the faster I get rid of him, right? _"Sure, where?" Madara asked, his eyes still staying on his sheet of essay.

Hashirama immediately brightened up, "..Do you want to come to my house? My brother will be out on Sunday so we will be alone. Or do you prefer that I come to your house?" He asked.

"Your house. Sunday, ten o' clock." _Not with Izuna at home, Senju will not come. _Madara suggested as he finally looked to the Senju, but avoiding eye contact. Thus his gaze locked on Hashirama's eyebrows.

Hashirama innerly shuddered at the dark black eyes of the other, "Okay." He agreed.

For the rest of the class, Hashirama only tried a few times to start a conversation with Madara, but most of the time, the Uchiha would only answered with "Hn." or a nod, thus Hashirama decided to give it a small rest.

He would have all the chance to talk to the Uchiha on Sunday, wouldn't he?

* * *

Sunday - The Uchihas

"I am going out now." Madara said as he bent down to wear his shoes properly at the doorway. Izuna pouted slightly watching his brother, "Aniki.. Do you really have to go?" He asked, he was wishing for a movie marathon or a revision session with his brother today. And that whoever partner of Madara spoilt everything.

Madara looked up and saw his brother's expression. He let out a chuckle and patted his otouto's head, "Yes, Zu. It is part of my homework, you know?" He stated, "You can go out if you want, Izuna, meet some people. I may stay there for quite a few hours. But stay safe, okay?"

Izuna nodded and leant forward, giving his brother a hug, "Be safe on your trip too, Madara-nii." He replied with a smile.

The elder Senju smiled and hugged his brother back before leaving their home, "I will call you when I get there."

Following the address Hashirama gave him, Madara decided to walk there, as it was only fifteen minutes of walking. Just when Madara entered the residential area where the Senju lived, his phone rang.

Half expecting Izuna, Madara was puzzled by a number he didn't recognise but picked it up anyway. He nearly choke when he found out who was on the other side.

"Hey Mada, are you coming?" It is Hashirama. _And what the hell is with the 'Mada'?_

"...Senju, how do you know my number?" Madara was half growling, half talking as he continue to walk to Hashirama's house.

"Eh? Ahaha.. Well, I get it from our class teacher. After all, it would be necessary to contact each other for homework, right?" Hashirama answered carefreely.

Madara could feel a vein popped in his head. _What the heck is with that type of carefree stalker-like of behaviour?_

"Hn. I am right outside your house, open the door." Madara answered before ending the call.

The house was not a really small one, but nearly as big as the Uchiha's. After all, the Senjus were also very wealthy. When Hashirama opened the door, Madara blinked and couldn't take his eyes off the other.

It was weird to see the Senju not in a school uniform, but casual. Although the elder's Senju's long brown hair remained not tied up like in school, but casual clothes somehow brought out the masculinity of the Senju, and also complimenting his carefree nature. Madara gulped and averted his gaze, waiting to be invited into the Senju's house.

Hashirama tilted his head slightly, the surprise written on the Uchiha's face made him wondered if he had wore something wrong. After all, Madara looked really attractive when he was not wearing school uniform. Long sleeved shirt as red as blood with jeans, the usual tied up hair was now being released from its confinement as poured down the Uchiha's back and shoulder. If Madara was a lady, Hashirama would craze over her. But although Madara was not a woman, he was still very attractive.

"Am I going to stand here for the whole day?" Madara suddenly said as he raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Ah no! Sorry! Come in, come in!" Hashirama blinked in surprise and backed away from the door, before leading the other around his home to the elder Senju's study and bedroom.

Madara followed the other, but his eyes couldn't help but slowly trailed over the Senju's back, then his home. There was no one at home obviously, but the house was considered quite wide and big on the inside.

When they enter the Senju's bedroom, Madara was impressed by how clean it was but of course not revealing any of his thought on his face. Hashirama then invited the Uchiha to sit at his study desk, right next to him so the discussion of coursework would be easier.

Madara took out the books and sheets he had brought over as they started talking. He had put away all his personal thoughts about the elder Senju temporarily, as as much as Madara wanted to kick the other's ass, his grade was still important. Thankfully, Hashirama was being cooperative and normal today, and Madara was surprised to discover the serious and firm side of Hashirama.

"..And for this part, we can insert quotation from line 81 by the main character himself, to reinforce our statement." Hashirama said as he circled the particular line from the play.

"Why don't we add the reply of his people as well, to create a greater effect of the response of the people during the event? I am sure this line will do." Madara stated as he pointed out another quote from the book.

"Hmm, I am sure that's better. So for this part, you just need to do the people part and I will do the quotation by the character, is it okay?" Hashirama asked.

"Hn, okay. I will take a note of it." The Uchiha agreed as he wrote down on his notebook.

Finally the discussion ended and Hashirama stretched his arms. Madara himself was also mentally tired, looking at the clock on the wall, he was surprised to find two hours had passed. _Jeez, never thought I can be this productive with the Senju._

Hashirama had left the study room for a while to get a glass of water for his partner. _Who knows Mada can be that cooperative? I thought he would throw a tantrum or a fit or even start a fight in the middle of the discussion. _He thought as he poured the water into a glass in the kitchen before going back to his room. The Senju was surprised to find Madara laying on the table.

_Guess even the Uchiha is tired. _Hashirama mused as he put down the class gently on the table. Slowly he went behind the Uchiha and put his hands on the other's shoulders, squeezing lightly and massaged the Uchiha's back and shoulder.

Madara was going to turned around and gave the other a punch in the face for touching him. But when the other _squeezed _his shoulders, the massage immediately turned the elder Uchiha into a puddle. However, Uchihas still had the habit to not back down easily.

"What the hell are you doing, Senju?" Madara growled as he turned his head slightly to glare at Hashirama.

"Relax, Mada." Hashirama soothed as the gave the other a smile, and pressing off the tensions at the Uchiha's back, "I won't do anything to you." He promised.

Madara frowned before burying his head into his arms on the table again. "Fine, but don't expect any payment." He stated.

Hashirama smiled, he really need a way to get rid of that damn arrogance and pride of the haughty Uchiha. He then started to put more pressure into his hands, and making the muscles at the back of the Uchiha to relax as he hummed.

As Madara felt more assured and relaxed by Hashirama's fingers, he started to feel tired and sleepy. Just when he was going to fall asleep, a spot right below his neck was being pressed where all the tensions were released. Immediately, the Uchiha felt good and let out a moan, before realizing the sound he just made. Blushing at full force, Madara kept his mouth tightly shut as he didn't move, waiting to see if the Senju would pretend it didn't happen or anything.

Hashirama's movement paused when he heard it. The moan was so _cute _and erotic Hashirama could feel his face heat up in response. _What was that? _Hashirama thought as he bit his lip, certain part of his body was starting to awake as well. Judging from Madara's quiet reply, Hashirama decided to change the awkward situation, pretending that he didn't care about it, "Want some lunch, Mada?" He asked as his hands left the Uchiha's back.

Madara blinked at the question, wondering if the Senju did not hear it. _Well, I will play along then. _He then sat up and nodded, "Yeah thanks." Madara stated as he nodded.

"Okay then. I will call you when I am done." Hashirama said with a smile. _Guess I will just pretend nothing happened. _And with that, the elder Senju left his room.

Madara then stretched his arms when the Senju left, before realizing he forgot to call his younger brother. _Crap! Izuna would be so worried! _He thought as he quickly took out his handphone and called Izuna. Izuna picked up a few seconds later, and as Madara expected, the younger Uchiha was sick with worry.

"Aniki, where are you? You didn't call me for almost two hours! I thought you got into an accident!"

Madara smiled, he really do have the sweetest brother.

"I am fine otouto, sorry for making you worry. I am having lunch here, so I will be home about one o'clock or something." He answered, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Sou ka (I see)... Okay then, I will then cook something for myself, ne?" Izuna replied.

Madara smiled, and nodded, although Izuna couldn't see it, "I will be back. See you soon, otouto." He stated.

"Bye aniki."

Madara ended his call, before hearing the doorbell rang.

"Madara, can you please answer the door for me?! My hands are sort of full here!" Hashirama called loudly from the kitchen. Madara let out a huff before standing up, exiting the room and went to the door.

A guy nearly as tall as him, with white hair and red eyes, red weird markings on his face.

"Who are you?" Madara asked as he crossed his arms after opening the door.

"I am Tobirama Senju, Hashirama's younger brother." The stranger stated, who was Tobirama. Tobirama was quite surprised to see Izuna's elder brother here, but he didn't show it on his face.

Madara blinked. _Senju has a younger brother too? _He thought as he wordlessly let the other enter the house.

"Where is my brother?" Tobirama asked as he looked around the living room.

"In the kitchen. Cooking." Madara answered as he let his eyes trailed all over the younger Senju. He guessed he was in the same year as Izuna, and judging from the wooden sword and a huge packet the other was holding, this Senju was possibly in the same kendo club as Izuna too, as he knew what they look like thanks to Izuna's practices at home too. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Crap." Tobirama seemed horrified as he put down everything on the couch before rushing off to the kitchen. Out of puzzlement, Madara followed, "What do you mean by 'crap'?" The Uchiha asked as he walked quickly after Tobirama.

"Hashirama cannot coo-" Before Tobirama could finish his reply, there was a loud noise of pans and explosion in the kitchen.

When the Uchiha and the younger Senju rushed to the kitchen, Tobirama looked troubled; Madara looked speechless.

The whole stove was as dark as coal, and stinked of burnt cookies for some reason; the window was broken like something had crashed outside and the pot which was supposed to be on the stove was on the ground, no darker than the stove itself; the light bulbs were broken and the fridge's door was missing. And in the middle of all these stood Hashirama, miraculously unharmed but smiling.

"Yo Tobi, welcome back." He greeted with a smile like nothing out of ordinary just happened.

"..."

"..."

Madara and Tobirama were both speechless.

After a great deal of negotiations and promises, the three finally sat down to enjoy some microwaved food, as the stove was useless after the explosion.

Madara was thankful he had no sibling like Hashirama.

"...So Tobi, how was your shopping?" Hashirama carefreely started the conversation.

"It was fine. Found and bought the brand of armour and things I wanted." Tobirama answered as he ate his microwaved porridge.

"You are in the kendo club?" Madara suddenly asked, although he kept his eyes on his spaghetti, oblivious to the glances from the Senjus.

"Yes, I just signed up this week. The practices start tomorrow." The younger Senju answered politely, wondering what sparked the sudden interest of the Uchiha.

"I see." Madara said as he continued eating. _Definitely have to warn Izuna about the Senju. _

"What class are you in?" Madara asked again, although still refuse to meet the curious glances from the Senju brothers.

"2-B." Tobirama answered truthfully, causing Madara to sigh innerly in relief. _Thank god he is not in the same class as Izuna. _Madara said no more as he finished his food quickly and said his thanks, before he gathered his things to leave.

"Bye Mada, come again next time!" Hashirama said as he watched the Uchiha wear his shoes. _After all, we still have a great deal of coursework to finish.. And of course, becoming friends._

Madara turned and frowned, "Huh." He replied, "Yes, we still have **coursework **to do." He emphasized his purpose, clearly to say that not because he like the Senju or anything, "And it is 'Madara', not whatever nickname you are calling me." He stated.

Hashirama couldn't help but sighed innerly, he thought they were close to become friends already. _Why do Mada hate me anyways? _"What's wrong, 'Mada' is cute, and it suits you." Hashirama stated matter-of-factly.

Cute..

CUTE

A full blown blush took over Madara's face as his mind was starting to go haywire again. _Whatthehellsenjuhowamicuteorwhateverwhatthehellsenju?! _

"S-shut up Senju! I am going home right now!" He angrily stated as he stomped out, never turning back or whatever and disappeared down the road.

Hashirama could only watch in puzzlement. _There it was again, I thought he was going to kick me or something. _He thought as he watched the empty road, with blushing Madara image stomping away.

"Onii-sama, are you coming in?" Tobirama suddenly appeared after washing the dishes, puzzled to find his brother staring at the empty road.

"Ah yes." Hashirama replied as he woke up from his daydream and retreat back into the house, Madara still occupying his mind.

_That is a good sign than punching me.. right?_

* * *

At the Uchiha's home 

"Tadaiima.." Madara replied as he entered his house's living room. He was surprised not to see Izuna bouncing out excitedly to greet him and finally his worry made his brain took a break from the mess of 'cute' and Hashirama. However, his worry was quickly dispersed as he found his otouto asleep on the couch with the TV still on.

Seems like Izuna fell asleep waiting for his brother to come home.

Madara smiled and put his bag to his room, before coming back to the living room with a blanket to cover his brother's body. However, it still woke the younger up.

"Madara-nii, you are back~" The younger Uchiha stated sleepily as he sat up slowly, rubbing his eye.

Madara just chuckled and sat down beside his brother, "Gomen(Sorry)... I woke you up." He replied as he wrapped an arm around his baby brother.

Izuna shook his head and smiled before cuddling into his brother, "Aniki, can we watch a movie? I had been alone for the whole day.." He asked.

_It had only been three hours, otouto. _Madara thought but he still smiled and nodded, "Pick a movie then, Zu." He said, before watching his younger brother leaving the couch to choose a disc to watch with a "Hai~"

Suddenly, Madara remembered something, "Izuna," He called, "You are having kendo practice tomorrow, right?"

"Ah yes." Izuna replied as he finally chose a horror movie from the pile and inserting it into the CD player, "Why, aniki?"

"Aniki just want to warn you, that if you came across anyone with the name of Tobirama Senju, or 'Senju' of any sort, stay away from them and don't even bother," Madara said, "..alright?"

Izuna frowned slightly as he grabbed the TV remote and retreat to sit back to beside his brother. Normally people already wouldn't really care much about him, he wondered why would there be this Senju interested in him. _Well, aniki is always right. _He thought and nodded, "..Okay." He answered before cuddling back to his brother as the movie started.

Madara wrapped an arm around Izuna and nuzzled the younger's head, "Sorry Izuna.. I just don't want you to get hurt or disturbed.." He admitted guiltily. _Me dealing with Hashirama is already troublesome. _Madara couldn't imagine his sweet and innocent brother like Izuna dealing with some troublesome bastards like Hashirama or Tobirama, who couldn't be any better than his annoying brother.

Izuna just smiled and nodded as he snuggled into Madara, "I know, aniki. I don't mind, I am fine as long as I have aniki with me." He answered with a smile as he kept his eyes on the TV screen.

Madara smiled, "I love you, Izuna."

"Love you too, Madara-nii."

The horror movie was a warm and nice one, as both brothers fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

In school - Uchiha and Senju

Hashirama reached his seat and put his bag down before sitting down beside Madara, who was already there. Smiling, Hashirama greeted friendlily, "Ohayo Mada."

Madara frowned and turned his head to the Senju, trying to slow down his heartbeat, "..I already asked you to stop calling me that." He stated. _What is his problem?_

Before Hashirama could reply him, the teacher was already here. And today, the teacher finally announced the matter Madara was itching to hear since he entered the school.

The place for students' president and council.

Madara had ambitioned to be the student president as he was now in the eldest year already. Not only it looked good on his CV, but Madara really liked leadership roles and being the head.

Just like how Uchihas are meant to be leaders.

It was also to protect Izuna from the offensive and absurd rumours.

"Hey Mada," Hashirama whispered to the Uchiha, "Are you interested?"

Madara raised an eyebrow at the other, "..Why?" He asked. _There is definitely an evil plot within, you cunning Senju._

"Nah, it's just that I am signing up! I had wanted to be the student president for a long time." The Senju somehow forgot that Madara didn't answer his questions. _I will be the president, and make the students to recognise my existence._

Madara scowled, this meant that he had a competition, but he stayed quiet. _Since Senju is a new student, this still means I have a greater chance to be the president than him. _He thought before going on with the lesson.

Apparently the people interested have to sign up during break.

Madara eyed the elder Senju beside him viciously.

_I am not backing off for this, Senju._


	4. Chapter 4

Break - At the back of the school

Izuna sighed as he sat down at his usual place and waited for his brother, who seemed later than usual. Decided to eat lunch with his brother, he didn't open his bento box but held onto them with Madara's and started daydreaming again.

Tobirama was wandering around the school, looking for his brother as well, who was also late for their lunch together. Wondering if Hashirama had got into trouble, Tobirama left the top of the building of the school and searched for his brother, not knowing that the elder Senju had stayed to sign up to be a candidate as student kaichou. He walked to the back of the school before realizing there was no one there and was going to leave.

Until he saw the younger Uchiha sitting there.

* * *

Swords encountered swords, fists met limbs, kicks met armours; the hero Madara Uchiha finally stepped on the enemy's chest. "Heh. You'll never meet an Uchiha in a battle without dying." Haughty Madara stated with a victorious smirk.

"..W-Who are you?" The leader of the enemy, who was dying, rasped out with his final words.

"My name is Uchiha Madara. Remember it even when you go to hell." Madara said as he stabbed his sword as a final into the enemy's chest, ending his life.

The victory of Madara Uchiha.

Izuna daydreamed his Madara-nii being a hero, full of glory and happiness, before his stomach growled. Back into temporary reality, Izuna finally decided not to wait for Madara as he opened his own bento box, now in a good mood due to the victory of his brother in his daydream. Staring at the delicious and healthy food in the box for today, Izuna smiled gleefully. The bento his brother prepared were always the best, as Madara would always cook Izuna's favourite food for their lunch as their bento.

"Itadakimasu!" Izuna announced to no one happily, his mood even brighter due to his favourite bento box today, and oblivious to the existence of Tobirama Senju right behind him, as due to the incident years ago, unless necessary which was rare, Izuna would ignore anyone and anything around him unless it's Madara or his parents.

Tobirama watched the other closely, and really wondered about the younger Uchiha, any normal people would've turned around to meet him due to the sounds of his approaching footsteps.

But Izuna Uchiha was different. He simply sat there completely ignoring the younger Senju's existence. Tobirama couldn't help but felt really curious towards this individual. Until Izuna suddenly opened his bento box, Tobirama thought for certain Izuna would notice him.

But Izuna still didn't. Instead, the younger Uchiha managed to shock and surprise Tobirama with his sudden "Itadakimasu!"

Tobirama had never seen anything, or anyone, so adorable before. The way the Uchiha's face blossomed from hollow and expressionless mask to a bright and alive flower. He slowly sat beside Izuna, hoping the other would at least turned to look at him.

But Izuna completely did not notice him, as Izuna had started another daydream about Madara and himself being a samurai this time, defeating thousands of soldiers. Izuna's maladaptive daydreaming allows him to daydream at anytime, anywhere while not getting distracted by anything or anyone unless he sensed life-threatening danger or unless it's Madara or his parents.

Tobirama wondered further what would happen if he touched the other, as he unconsciously reached out his hand slowly, and stroke down Izuna's head gently. Surprisingly, Izuna continued eating and did not even stop to 'notice' the Senju. On the other hand, Tobirama was surprised at how soft was Izuna's hair and how tame and absorbed Izuna was with eating (or actually, daydreaming). He blushed slightly (thank god Hashirama was not here or he would tease him to the end of his days) and repeat the gentle action, patting and stroking Izuna's head slowly.

_Like a kitten. _Tobirama decided. _Izuna is a kitten._

* * *

In the hallway - Uchiha

Madara rushed to the back of the school, knowing that he was terribly late to meet up with his otouto. He was sure that Izuna had started eating already. _Damn, I didn't know there would be that much of people signing up as a candidate for student kaichou's place._

_Ah, yes, it includes the stupid Senju too._

As Madara ran, he couldn't wait to tell Izuna about his signing up to be the student kaichou. He had told Izuna many times that this was his goal, and he was sure his otouto would feel very happy for him.

Until he reached his secret hiding place which only him and his otouto knew at the back of school, confusion was followed by rage, as Madara was surprised to see another person in the area, and he realized it was the _idiot Senju's brother, who was another bastard._

And while Izuna was eating, that Senju was touching Izuna.

_That sick bastard is touching Izuna! _Gripping his fist, Madara boiled in rage as he charged forward, grabbing and locking the _pervert_'s hand that was touching his Izuna before giving a blow to the Senju's face.

Tobirama was peacefully stroking Izuna's head until he sensed another presence around. Just before he could turn to see who was it, a fist came and crashed into his face. But thanks to his years of training sword skills and dodging opponent's blows, Tobirama managed to back a little to minimise the damage and pain on his face. Although the younger Senju dodged a little, but he still got hit by a furious Madara Uchiha.

"Get your dirty hand off Izuna!" Madara growled at Tobirama, glaring him with eyes that could kill.

"Madara-nii!" Izuna blinked as he awoke from his daydream due to Madara's voice and the noise, turning his head and looked up to his brother before realizing another presence was there.

_Strange, was this person here before?_

"What the hell were you doing?!" Madara roared before turning to look at his brother, "Are you hurt, Izuna?" He asked with worriedly and in a less aggressive tone.

After ensuring Izuna was fine, Madara turned back to glare at Tobirama, who was standing aside, jaw bruised and glaring back at the elder Uchiha but unable to answer him.

Izuna started to panic at the tension. As much as he love Madara more that the weird stranger, he didn't want Madara to get into a fight because of him. Fearing that Madara would give another punch or blow to the white-haired stranger, Izuna carefully stood up and touched Madara's arm, "Madara-nii, I am fine." He stated as he avoided the gaze of Tobirama, "Don't fight anymore, ne?" Izuna requested as he pulled the elder's sleeve slightly, his other hand holding his half-eaten bento, although he was not entirely sure what happened.

Madara looked back at his brother, "Izun-" Before he could finish telling his brother that no way he was leaving until he beat up Tobirama, the younger Uchiha gave him one of those extremely bothersome and cute eyes that looked like he was going to start crying, and Madara could feel his rage slowly dimming.

_You are lucky this time, Senju._

"Please..?" Izuna added as he bit his lip. Not that he was not confident that Madara would not lose to _that _stranger, but he was scared the noise would attract other students which led his brother into more trouble. Plus, he felt a little sorry for the stranger, because Madara's punches were really _painful_.

"Fine." Madara finally agreed before turning one last time to the younger Senju, "If you ever touch Izuna again, I will kill you." He threatened with his darkest glare before grabbing Izuna's free wrist and leave the place.

"Tch." Tobirama felt his jaw, but somehow relieved that it wasn't relocated. Glancing up one more time to see if the Uchihas would come back, which didn't happen, Tobirama left as well.

_Damn it, Uchiha._

"..Are you still angry, aniki?" Izuna asked as he watched his brother gobbled down the bento in the canteen, which now had less students as the end of break was coming. Madara always ate quickly and refuse to talk when he was mad.

Madara ignored his brother. Although he was still angry at the Senju, he was confused with Izuna that urged him to leave earlier on, making him to seem weaker than the Senju. _Didn't Izuna trust that I can win that wimp?_

"...Aniki… I am sorry…" Izuna finally said, as he was unsure what to do. He felt like it was his fault, and his eyes started to get teary. Madara was everything to Izuna. And if the only person Izuna cared about didn't want him anymore, Izuna didn't know what else he can do. If Madara abandoned him, Izuna would have nothing left. Just like back then the younger Uchiha had nothing of his own, as he fought every day, in hope that he would be able to see Madara, the only light and friend in his life. If Madara leave, Izuna's world would be in complete darkness and Izuna would have nothing left.

He didn't want that.

"Izuna…" Madara noticed the younger's depressed tone and looked over, realizing that the younger Uchiha was depressed. He felt guilty as he was too focused on his own anger and ignored his otouto's feelings. He ruffled the younger's hair and gave Izuna a small smile, "It is okay, aniki is not mad, at least not at you." He comforted, "I will never leave you, alright?" He said with a reassuring smile.

Izuna sniffled and blinked, looking up at his brother, "Really?" He asked hopefully.

Madara nodded, "Just a question, Izuna.. Why did you want me to leave? Didn't you trust that I could easily win that Senju?" He questioned with a puzzled frown.

_Oh, so that was the Senju Madara-nii was talking about. _Izuna shook his head, "No.. I think aniki can definitely win if you want to," he answered, "But I don't want Madara-nii to get a bad reputation in school if people see it.." He said, "After all, you want to be the Kaichou, right?"

_Izuna can be so sweet. _He smirked and crossed his arms, "Heh. I see. Izuna, guess what happened today?" He asked, trying to change the depressing atmosphere.

Izuna tilted his head as he was distracted by the question, "What?" He asked curiously.

"I had signed up to become a candidate as the student Kaichou!" Madara announced proudly.

"Really?" Izuna immediately brightened up as his eyes shone, "Aniki is the student kaichou?!" He stated excitedly. _Being the student Kaichou had always been Madara's goal! Now he achieved it! _He thought with a grin.

"Calm down Izuna," Madara chuckled, "I said as a 'candidate', I am not the kaichou yet, " he stated matter of factly.

"But if aniki wants something, he will definitely get it. So Madara is the kaichou already." Izuna replied truthfully.

Madara smirked and flicked his younger brother's forehead, "My otouto knows me so well," He stated, "But there is a lot of other candidates too, and the list of candidates will need to be filtered by the choices of the teachers, and also the votes of the students too. But, I will do my best." Madara promised with a smile.

Izuna stared at the elder in amazement before nodding with a smile as the bell finally rang.

He had faith in his brother that he would achieve his goal.

* * *

In the classroom - Uchiha and Senju

Hashirama sat down in puzzlement as he couldn't find his brother during break. He was even more confused when he sat down beside a pissed Madara Uchiha.

He blinked, "What's wrong, Mada?" He asked.

Normally, it would take more words to make the Uchiha to answer his questions, but surprisingly today it only take a sentence. Because Madara glared at him, although Hashirama could feel that the rage was not directed at him, and answered, "You want to know what's wrong, Senju?!" And before Hashirama could answer yes or no, Madara continued on, "Today lunch time after I signed up as a candidate as the student kaichou, I went to find my otouto for lunch. And do you know what the hell happened?!"

Hashirama gulped and shook his head, he had seen a pissed Madara for countless times during the past week, but never this mad.

"Heh, I will tell you want I saw..." Madara chuckled darkly as he leaned down slightly and shadow covered his eyes, Hashirama wouldn't want to see those eyes right now either. He would have a nightmare.

"I saw your sick little brother, using his dirty hand and molesting Izuna!" Madara managed to growl out, "What the hell is wrong with your brother?" He asked with a glare.

_Huh?_

Hashirama blinked. _Tobi would never do such a thing,_ "..Are you sure you saw the correct person?" He asked with a frown. Although Hashirama wanted to befriend with Madara, it didn't mean that he could stand his younger brother being insulted and offended like that.

"Yes. White hair, red eyes and red markings on his face, am I right?" Madara stated with another glare as he recalled, now more calm as he threw out his explosion of rage to the elder Senju, but it didn't mean that made him any less scary.

Hashirama frowned, "My brother would never do such a thing." He said, "I cannot give you an accurate reply right now, Madara. But I can assure you Tobirama is innocent, or he was not being himself." He stated firmly. Eventhough he was doing his best to make Madara recognise his existence, but he would give anything to protect his family at this rate.

"I will go home and question Tobirama about this, and give you a reply tomorrow." Hashirama added a promise, as he wanted to settle things fair and square.

The sudden transformation of an idiotic Senju to a judgemental and serious Hashirama surprised Madara. He actually found it quite.. appealing.

"Hn, fine. You better remember." Madara stated as he decided to drop it there and turned his attention to his homework.

Hashirama was surprised by the sudden change from a furious Uchiha to a calm and sensible Madara as well, as Madara was never the one to drop things easily, but he understood that just like him, Madara would give anything to protect his family, like Izuna.

"You know, you are actually negotiable when you are not pissed you know." Hashirama stated as he found interest at the tip of his pencil.

Madara frowned again, "You are saying I can't talk properly when I am angry?" He asked. _That was definitely an insult._

_Jeez, will this guy ever relax? _Hashirama thought as he let out a chuckle and called out, "Hey."

The elder Uchiha frowned and turned to face the elder Senju, _what does he want now?_

Hashirama suddenly leaned forward, both of his hands held both of the Uchiha's shoulders firmly but reassuringly, his face centimeters away from the Uchiha's, and both of them could feel each other's warmth radiating from each other's faces.

"Mada-koi (my dear/my darling/my love), you need to relax." He said playfully.

And here Hashirama saw everything. How the blush bloomed so quickly from Madara's cheeks before creeping to his whole face. It was quite a wonder as Hashirama watched closely.

Madara's mind again went into a fit as he pushed the other away and covering his mouth. _What the fuck is he doing? _Madara thought furiously. He had never been this close with anyone before apart from his family members, and he didn't know how to react to Hashirama's handsome face being this close.

"What the hell was that?!" Madara yelled out, earning a few curious glances from other students in the classroom. Just when Hashirama was going to reply, their Physics teacher rushed in, apologizing to everyone for being a few minutes late as the class started.

_WhattheactualhellSenju?!_

They both spent the rest of the lessons stealing glances from each other and wondering.

Ah, and blushing too.

* * *

**I was inspired to write this fanfic based on a fanart I saw of Tobirama patting Izuna who was eating lunch while Madara broke his chopsticks in anger/jealousy. It is in chibi form.**

**Anyway, Please review and tell me what do ya think~! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

After school - Kendo practice room

For once in a long while, Izuna did not daydream dramatic scenes but sat down at the side of the room, in his armour but no mask, considering and planning what to do. _What am I going to do ne… The Senju who got punched by Madara-nii may get angry and tell everyone about it… And Madara-nii may not get a lot of votes and not be the student kaichou…_

_Madara-nii will be so sad…_

Izuna immediately decided to sort out this problem for his beloved brother, as he ran to the nearby nurse to get a small bottle of ointment for bruises. When he got back, all the members had already assembled, and the coach was here. Everyone was ready to start.

As usual, the two-hour session started with warm-ups and basic practices to use the sword. Then the class was divided into three groups: Beginners, intermediates and experts. Of course, Izuna belonged to the expert group, and he was quite surprised to find the Senju in the same group too.

He wondered what had the Senju done to him to make his brother that mad, but did not take much thoughts into it. After all, Tobirama had earned a punch in the face from his brother, which mean that he deserved it. The trainer had started dividing people into pairs so the experts could practice lightly with each other.

Izuna thanked the gods that he was not being put into pairs with the Senju, as he didn't know how to start the conversation. Feeling a little tired simply from planning what to do, Izuna wore his mask as he entered daydream state again as he practiced with a girl who was put in the same pair as him.

Tobirama immediately noticed Izuna when he entered the room, and reminded of what Uchiha Madara had did to him. Normal people would've back down and run away from Izuna after the incident, but Tobirama didn't. He frowned, _no one can tell him who to befriend to and who to not. _

Madara's over-protectiveness over Izuna only fueled the Senju's curiosity and interests to Izuna.

When the practice started, the Senju's partner and and practice opponent was a guy from his class, which he remembered the other's name was Kenji, whose moves were strong and strategic, and certainly suited to match the expert group of people. However, this was considered as no match to Tobirama Senju, who was the strongest kenjutsu fighter in his family, equally as his brother. The opponent lunged at Tobirama at an unbelievable speed, and but Tobirama instantly stepped forward and raised his new wooden sword meet his sword with the other's sword. Their hits got faster and faster and when finally Kenji was unable to catch up with the speed, Tobirama saw his chance and gave the other's shoulder a hit, followed by the head. As the opponent laid on the ground, Tobirama stopped attacking and bowed, before he averted his gaze in his mask to the younger Uchiha near them.

He was just in time to observe the last moves of Izuna Uchiha. Everything happened in less than five seconds, The girl who appeared to be Izuna's opponent lunged at the Uchiha at an unbelievable speed, and but Izuna instantly took the chance, stepped forward quickly and firmly before raising his wooden sword to stab the girl's stomach. And when the opponent realized and did a defend action to block out the incoming block at her stomach, the Uchiha swiftly twisted his wrist and elbow, hitting the unguarded head of the girl, making her to groan and dropped to her knees covering her head, and dropping her wooden sword as she admitted defeat.

_Izuna liked to end things in an instant, _Tobirama realized.

The rest of the session passed on quickly, and Tobirama found himself to enjoy it very much. He liked kendo, it allowed him to forget about everything and just focus on one single thing - His opponent. Thus at the end of the day, Tobirama was always exhausted but satisfied and content.

After the lesson, Izuna panicked to find the Senju missing before he rushed out the room, taking off his mask. He was relieved to see the Senju not far away yet, but panting and cooling down outside the room, sitting down on the stairs. Izuna wasn't sure how to interact with the Senju, but he figured that threatening the Senju to not blackmail Madara may worsen everything. Thus he chose the less-violent method and slowly went and sat beside the Senju.

Tobirama was going to stand up and leave before a sudden figure came and sat down beside him. He blinked in surprise and wondered what the Uchiha was doing before Izuna suddenly spoke, "I didn't know why Madara-nii punch you, but I am **not **going to apologise on his behalf." He stated.

_Ah, the punch. _Tobirama suddenly remembered the bruise on his jaw, but didn't attempt to answer the Uchiha.

And he jumped when Izuna placed his warm fingers, smelled strongly of ointment, on his jaw gently. Tobirama was not a very affectionate man, but he was shocked by Izuna's actions and averted his eyes away from Izuna.

Suppressing his blush, Tobirama asked as he moved away slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Putting ointment on your bruise, Senju." Izuna answered as he continued to rub ointment onto Tobirama's bruised jaw gently. The younger Uchiha leaned closer to get a better look, and unconsciously pressed the unused hand on the Senju's knee to stable himself on the stairs.

After watching Izuna beating down so many opponents back in the kendo room, Tobirama didn't knew Izuna was capable of such gentleness. He silently took in the features of the Uchiha's face that was so close to his - Black eyes as dark as space, skin so pale like a ghost, and long tied hair with the same colour as his eyes. Tobirama held his breath as Izuna leaned even closer, trying not to be trapped into the intensity of those addictive eyes. The younger Uchiha's touch is slow, careful but also firm, and leaving sparks as they caressed his jaw. And the Senju's eyes trailed down to Izuna's lips. Pink, moist and plush. The Senju gulped whatever urge he was having down his throat.

After a minute, the younger Senju thought that he was definitely in an illusion.

Because Izuna was blushing.

And it was so attractive.

"You are blushing." Tobirama commented before feeling like stabbing himself with the new wooden sword he bought. _Baka! Now you truly sounds like a pervert!_

Izuna was so focused with the applying of ointment that he was attracted by the strong jaw, although bruised of the Senju. He didn't turn his gaze to any parts of the Senju's features or face, just his jaw. Until the Senju spoke, he only then realized he was blushing.

Izuna's eyes widened slightly as he pulled back, now with a heavier blush than before.

_No wonder I feel so hot… _

"...I had never been this close with another person before other than Madara-nii.." Izuna admitted as he stared at his fingers.

Tobirama was innerly disappointed when Izuna pulled away, and mentally kicked himself, hard. _This is bad.. If this continue on, I may not be able to control myself.. And next time may not be a bruise on my jaw… Not that I am not confident I cannot defeat Izuna's brother…_

Towards Izuna's words, Tobirama used his thumb to felt his bruise at his jaw, it felt less painful that just now, although it still ached a little, "..Hn, I see." He replied.

"I am not sure what you are going to do, but please do not take in any offense in Madara-nii's actions. He is always quite.. protective." Seeing that the Senju may not be that pissed, Izuna finally jumped to his purpose, "I am not going to apologise, but I hope that you do not hold any grudges against my brother because of that, Senju."

"It's Tobirama." Izuna looked up to the other in surprise, _Wha..?_

"My name is Tobirama." The Senju said. He was sure that his brain was now not functioning properly, because he couldn't control his mouth as he looked at the surprised _What? _face of Izuna.

"And I am not going to hold a grudge against your brother, it was understandable. I am sorry for whatever I did today as well if it meant offense to you." Tobirama apologised, he understood Madara's protectiveness, it was the same way Hashirama acted when Tobirama got mocked and bullied due to his outstanding features when they were kids.

…_.So it means that he wouldn't tell on aniki, ne? _Izuna asked himself innerly. He nodded at the reply anyway and gave the other a small smile, "Thank you, Tobirama-san." He stated.

Tobirama could feel his heart beating faster when he heard his name on the younger Uchiha's lips in addition of his smile, he recalled he said something intelligent like "..U-uh, it's fine."

Finally, Izuna stood up and gave the Senju a slight bow. He dislike this awkward and quiet situation, and normally if this happened with Madara, the younger Uchiha would play some prank or be playful to brighten up the mood. But apparently, Tobirama is not Madara, so Izuna dropped the idea.

"Then, I will be leaving. Thank you for your time, Tobirama.." Izuna said as he lightly brushed some imaginary dust off the armour he was still wearing. He felt sick at the unfriendly atmosphere and turned to walk away.

Tobirama stood up quickly as well when Izuna bowed, feeling a little surprise and disappointed at the parting. With his mind now in an utter mess and figured out asking Izuna out for a cup of tea would be impossible. Uncontrollably, Tobirama reached out his hand and held the Uchiha's arm quickly before he could leave, "...Can I see you again? I mean practising kenjutsu next session." He asked.

Izuna blinked at the sudden action, and sighed innerly with frustration, feeling even more weary of this stern and formal-like state. Decided to break this awkward situation, he did it.

The younger Uchiha turned back quickly to the Senju and with quite a little strength, he pushed him against the wall with his palm on the Senju's chest and knee on his abdomen. Before Tobirama could say anything, Izuna then tiptoed up into the Senju's right ear and muttered, "Only if you can keep up with my _stamina_, Senju~" He said playfully and offered a smirk to Tobirama's surprised face before walking off, his long hair waving at his back.

Tobirama remained against the wall and stared at the empty stairs for minutes, paralysed with whatever he didn't know anymore. His mind still trying to process that fact of the sudden transformation of a shy and gentle Izuna to a seductive and _dead-sexy _Uchiha. That deadly voice and that smirk, oh, that _smirk. _Tobirama touched his face, and no doubt, _I am definitely blushing. _And not to mention a certain part of his body _**needs to calm down.**_

He then slowly walked back up to the room to get his bag and mask, unsure whether to be relief or disappointed when he didn't caught sight of the Uchiha. Picking up his things, he realized his hand who went to grab Izuna was now holding the small bottle of ointment the younger Uchiha used just now. After further pauses, the Senju finally began walking home, now he was the one who had his imagination running.

* * *

At home - The Senjus

Hashirama crossed his arms as he paced back and fro in the living room. "Damn it Tobi where are you?!" He sighed loudly in frustration. He needs to see him, right now, to clear up the mess Madara was talking about.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Hashirama was overjoyed as he ran to answer the door. "Tobi!" Hashirama called as he stared at the other sternly, "We need to talk." He stated seriously.

Tobirama frowned as he snapped off from his daze, he was now mentally exhausted, from the thoughts of Izuna, not that he was complaining. He nodded before looking at his brother's eyes firmly, to show that he was now concentrating and listening as they entered the door and moved to sit in the living room.

Before Hashirama could question the younger Senju, he noticed the bruise on his brother's jaw. Reaching out and touching the bruise, Hashirama temporarily forgot his list of questions to ask, "What happened?" He asked with concern.

Tobirama blinked and allowed his brother to touch it for a while before brushing his brother's fingers off, "It's nothing, onii-sama." He answered, "What was the thing you want to talk about?" He asked.

Hashirama frowned, deciding to ask about the bruise again later, the elder Senju jumped to his questions, "Did you do anything to Izuna Uchiha today?" He asked.

Tobirama's face turned into a full blush at the mention of that name, as image of the younger Uchiha pressing against him and his seductive voice replayed again in his head. _Damn it I thought I had gotten a break from that! _

Watching his younger brother blushing was the strangest thing Hashirama had ever seen, because other than fever, Tobirama rarely blush. This really concerned the elder Senju, "Tobi, are you really alright?" He asked with a frown.

"...Yes, it is just a little hot in here," the younger Senju lied, "Why did you ask about Izuna?" He responded, looking back at his brother.

"Because…" Hashirama explained, "His brother was really mad today. Madara told me that he saw you touching his brother inappropriately, is that true?" He asked.

_Inappropriately?_

Tobirama frowned, "No. I didn't touch Izuna inappropriately." He answered, "I only made contact with his hair and head."

"What?" Hashirama asked, _Tobi's English can be very difficult sometimes._

_Geez, do I have to spell out everything? _"I stroked his head." Tobirama replied, scratching his cheek in embarrassment as he averted his gaze to the floor.

"...Is that like a kink of yours or something?" Hashirama asked, the words that managed to squeeze out were there.

"Onii-sama, it's not meant to be a joke." Tobirama argued as he frowned, "Well in return, I got some payback, so don't you worry." He added.

_Payback? _Hashirama started thinking and when he saw the bruise on Tobirama's jaw again, everything clicked in, "You mean that Izuna Uchiha punched you?!" He asked in disbelief. Although he admitted it was not the Uchiha's fault at first, but this was unacceptable, as Tobirama obviously meant no harm.

Seeing his brother getting angry, Tobirama began to get nervous. His brother rarely gets angry, only when it involves people he treasures the most, like his family and friends. _But when onii-sama gets angry, it was very frightening. _

"No! It's not, brother." Tobirama immediately answered, "It was not Izuna." He answered firmly.

Hashirama frowned, "So you admit you got punched? Who did it?" He questioned further.

Tobirama frowned as well as he averted his gaze again to the floor, refusing to answer.

_Then it must be Madara. _Hashirama thought with a frown, he knew at this state his brother would not tell him anything, as much as he wanted Madara to recognise him as a friend, _this is unacceptable, _as Hashirama cared about his family more than anything else.

Hashirama gripped his fist.

* * *

In the classroom - Uchiha and Senju

"We need to talk." Hashirama stated firmly as he stood beside Madara, as the image of Tobirama's bruised jaw flashed in his mind.

Madara frowned, he had never heard Hashirama that way before. But he still stood up, "Yes?" He asked, crossing his arm.

"Why did you punch Tobirama?"

Madara frowned, "Because he touched my brother." He answered as a matter-of-factly.

"I understand it was Tobirama's fault for touching Izuna-san, but punching him was way too unacceptable," Hashirama said with a frown, "You have to apologise to him."

_What? _"I will not," Madara answered sternly, "Why should I?"

"Because you hurt him!"

"It was his fault to start with, Senju! He touched Izuna!"

"It doesn't mean you have to punch him, Madara! He is my brother!"

Madara sneered, "So it's fine for your brother to use his dirty hand to touch Izuna while you defend and protect him, while it is wrong for me to defend and protect my brother?!"

"What?! I didn't say that! I was just saying your way of dealing with violence to my brother is wrong, Madara!"

The argument got angrier and louder, and soon the whole class quieted down and stared at both of them, some whispering if they should get a teacher here.

"Damn it Senju! You are impossible! Why am I even talking to you! "

"Like you are the one to talk, Madara!"

"You want to fight, Senju?!"

"I do not intend to, but I don't care if you want to start one!"

Just when they were going to lung at each other, the teacher came in and the students rushed to stop the fight.

"Hashirama-kun, Madara-kun, calm down!" The teacher commanded with a frown, "What is wrong?"

"Heh, why don't you ask that Senju's perverted brother?" Madara sneered again as he sat back down, seemed to regain his composure as he turned his head out of the window,

Hashirama frowned, "Your offensive way of talking is extremely rude, don't you know that from your parents?"

"And now you are insulting my parents!" Madara turned and growled.

"Both of you! Quiet down or I will send you out of the class!" The teacher warned.

Both of them shut up.

The rest of the class went on quietly, as all students could feel tension coming off from the Uchiha and the Senju.

* * *

Break - Senjus

At the top of the building of the school, Tobirama was rather surprised to see an angry Hashirama, although the elder Senju was frightening when he was angry, his anger never last long.

"Onii-sama, are you alright?" Tobirama asked with a small frown as he passed the elder his sandwich.

"Yes, never better!" Hashirama said back.

"You got into a fight, didn't you?" Tobirama observed.

"Thanks to that, I now get to know what the Uchiha is really like. Selfish, arrogant and stubborn."

Tobirama didn't like his brother fighting. Rage always make his brother impossible to communicate with when the elder Senju was blinded by anger. He knew Hashirama was just really pissed this instant, and his anger will reside soon. Truthfully, Tobirama had never seen his brother remained pissed for more than a few hours. And he knew that his brother would feel very guilty later, which was always what happen every time after a fight since they were young.

"Hey, onii-sama. It doesn't matter, about my jaw," Tobirama started, although he loves his brother no matter what, he still doesn't want his brother ended up feeling very awful later. He still prefer the normal Hashirama, who believed that one day, people will come to understand each other fully. "Izuna himself had tried to repay me yesterday." He answered.

Hashirama frowned as he turned his head to look at his brother, "What do you mean by that?"

"..My bruise will not heal this quickly if weren't for Izuna," Tobirama answered quickly but truthfully, as he took out the ointment Izuna 'gave' him yesterday and showed it to his brother.

"Hashirama, I am sure Madara-san was just really worried, I also apologise for my action yesterday," Tobirama continued, "After all, he was just like you, onii-sama, he cared for his brother very much and was blinded by the worry and anger of it." The younger Senju stated with a small smile as he approached the elder. Touching his brother on the arm, he continued saying, watching his brother's thinking expression, "I am sure if you tell him your thoughts properly, how you wanted to protect what is precious to you, he will understand..."

"Don't you always believe that people can truly come to understand each other one day?"

That woke Hashirama up.

Tobirama watched his brother's speechless expression, and smiled, he was sure his brother would revert back to his own reasonable self, because his brother is Hashirama Senju.

"Tobi… Thank you." Hashirama finally said after a while of thinking. Turning to his brother, he smiled, "Thank you for finding myself again."

Tobirama smiled back at his brother and gave him a small shoulder bump, "Isn't that what brothers are for?"

Hashirama nodded as he looked back up into the sky, his tuna sandwich finally began to taste good.

The sun was really bright that afternoon.

* * *

**Please R&R! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Back to class - Uchiha and Senju after break

"Hey…" Hashirama started as he sat down beside Madara after break.

Madara just refused eye contact with him as he continued writing his homework, "Back to start a fight, Senju?" He asked casually, but Hashirama could feel the threat within.

"I just want to apologise, I went overboard this morning." Hashirama replied, never taking his eyes off the other, "My brother apologised for his actions as well."

But Madara ignored him as he continued writing like he had heard nothing.

Hashirama could feel irritation started to build up, but he reminded himself that anger would not solve everything.

"I understand you just want to protect Izuna."

Here, surprisingly, Madara stopped writing and dropped his pen. "Don't pretend like you know everything, Senju. You know nothing about me and Izuna." He growled, as he turned to face Hashirama.

Hashirama just gave the other a small smile, as he answered calmly, "I do."

"Try to imagine this, Mada. Revert our roles. Imagine seeing Izuna back from school with a bruise on his face, simply because he touched someone he barely knows."

"Don't compare Izuna with that brother of yours!" Madara snapped with a glare.

_Izuna is different._

Hashirama sighed innerly, _thought it would be as difficult as this. _If this continued on, he had to pull out his final measures, using pretty words to persuade people was never his strong area.

"What I am saying is, just like you, I was desperately trying to protect my brother. We were so strong, giving our all to protect what is precious to us; And yet so foolish, because sometimes, we let the worry and anger blind ourselves. We were both not being ourselves this morning. We are so similar, you see?"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Madara replied coldly, "And you are wasting my time." He stated before turning back to his homework.

Hashirama blinked. Even though Madara's cold words stabbed his heart like knives, but he could see it from the Uchiha's eyes.

Madara actually understood. He was just too proud or whatever that damn pride to admit that he was blinded by rage and worry, and behaved similarly to Hashirama this morning.

Just before Madara could completely turn away from the Senju, suddenly, Hashirama grabbed the prideful Uchiha's arm and pulled him into his embrace.

"Forgive me."

Madara was going to punch Hashirama in the face the moment the stupid Senju touched his arm. But his surprise outweighed his anger as the Senju pulled him into his arms and wrapped his arms tightly about him.

"What the hell are you doing, Senju?! Let go of me you perverted idiot so I can kick your ass!" Madara glared and threatened as he struggled and thrashed strongly, clawing and punching Hashirama's chest in the elder Senju's embrace.

However, Hashirama tightened his embrace instead, ignoring the pain and yells of the Uchiha. He stayed like that for a while, until Madara was willing to calm down in his arms and listen to him.

"Madara, one of the best thing about you is that you are willing to do everything to protect the person you love...

...And I adore you for that, you know."

Hashirama was surprised and panicked innerly when there was no reply from the Uchiha after a while. Well, it was his mother who taught Hashirama that hugs were the best 'medicines' for calming and comforting people, Hashirama never really try or believe it until today.

Hesitantly, he loosened his embrace and pulled back to look at the Uchiha.

Madara was was not moving and stiff like a statue. Moreover, there was a noticeable blush on his face as he looked lost.

"...Mada?" Hashirama asked with worry, _Was I too forceful? _He wondered if he had crushed the other's bones or something.

The elder Uchiha blinked when his nickname was mentioned, but he couldn't even find anything to say, his mind was completely blank now.

All in his mind now were the warmth and words he experienced and heard seconds ago.

_I adore you..._

"...Can we forgive each other now?" Hashirama asked nervously as he touched the Uchiha's shoulder uncertainly.

That zapped Madara back to reality. Figuring out arguing even more was pointless, and that not only he wanted to end this matter, in addition to the Senju had already apologised (although he didn't do anything wrong), Madara decided to let it slip for now and decided to forgive Hashirama.

Although he was still blushing.

"..Suit yourself!" Madara said somewhat angrily as he averted his gaze to the ground, suddenly find the floor very interesting, and also to hide the blush away from the Senju, not like Hashirama didn't see just now.

"And now we are good again." Hashirama announced with a gentle smile, as his gaze turned from the Uchiha to the class who was staring with wide eyes, including the teacher.

Madara blinked in horror as he looked up, noticing the whole class was looking at them at the whole time as Madara began to drown in embarrassment.

He gave another glare to Hashirama before turning back to his homework. But Hashirama smiled, they were back to what they had always been, he guessed.

_That baka Senju!_

_Didn't he know not to do these things in the public!_

_We are in a classroom god damn it!_

_And don't you know about personal space!_

_Urghhhh why am I so angry and not angry at the same time!_

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

At home - The Uchihas

Under the falling water from the shower head, Madara's face blossomed into a blush again as he recalled the hug of Hashirama in school today.

"Damn it!" He growled and hit the white tile on the wall and used one of his palm to cover his face, or rather, did a half-face palm.

He still remember the smell of the Senju when the Uchiha was in his arms. Hashirama actually smelled good. Not like fake perfume or girlish flowers or anything, but he smelled a comforting scent that was close to spring time, which was weird because that was what the smell reminded Madara of, when the elder Uchiha doubt that it was ever possible to smell a season.

Not only that, the strength and feeling of Hashirama's arms around his body. Madara blushed even further, remembering himself crashing and laying in the Senju's chest. After the punching and clawing, Madara could felt the raw strength and body build of the Senju when Hashirama tightened his embrace. He had felt so protected and secure when he calmed down in those arms, like the world had narrowed down to him in Hashirama's arms.

And the worst thing were the words.

_I adore you._

_What the hell was with the confession-like sentence?!_

Knowing that he shouldn't take it so seriously, Madara still minded it a lot, which was weird.

Because it still sounded like a confession.

The thought of the Senju confessing to him made his face burnt, before the Uchiha realized what he was imagining as he banged his head on the white tile, creating strong knocking noises.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

_I am going mad!_

_What the heck is Senj-_

"Madara-nii, are you alright?" Izuna's concerned voice rang from the outside of the door, "I heard some noises.. Are you okay?" Madara looked up and saw his brother's figure outside the bathroom door.

"I am alright, otouto." Madara replied wearily, because he was clear that he was definitely not _alright_, he was going mad.

"Really?" Izuna asked again with concern.

Madara sighed under the cold water and nodded, although Izuna couldn't see it. "Yes, Zu. Don't worry." He replied.

"...Okay, tell me if there is anything wrong okay, aniki?"

"Hai, otouto."

_Everything is wrong, otouto._

_Damn it Senju!_

* * *

In Izuna's room

Izuna sighed as he snuggled into his thick sheets and blankets in his bed. He frowned as he recalled what he saw today break time.

He was a little late to meet up with his brother today during break, because he went to the teachers' staff room to check for the time, venue and dates for the National Kendo Competition which the younger Uchiha had participated.

While waiting for his trainer to print out the details of competition, Izuna gave a glance around the teachers' desk. Miraculously, the Head of their High School who sat next to Izuna's kendo trainer was absent. Thus the younger Uchiha got to steal a look at the list of candidates that had filtered by the teachers, waiting for the votes of the students through the school website.

The voting for student kaichou had already started, but most of the students were still thinking of who to vote. Even if the students had voted, they are able to change their vote to someone else before the deadline.

And according to Madara, there were only four people that were chosen by the teachers that were suited to be the student kaichou. Aniki had told him that him, Hashirama Senju, and two more girls were in the final list.

So voting of the students would be the final key - whoever gets the most vote will become the kaichou.

Izuna briefly wondered why did he remember Hashirama Senju's name, _Probably because he is a Senju…_

The younger Uchiha remembered that according to the computer screen of the Head of High School that portrayed the current recorded votes by the students online, the Senju was now currently having the most votes.

_Madara-nii was on the second place, after some guy named Hashirama Senju.._

Well, Madara Uchiha may not be the most popular student in the year.

Izuna frowned again as he recalled the knocking noises from the bathroom.

_Senju..._

_Aniki must be so stressed out… What can I do…?_

He got up to look for his brother but he found his brother asleep, crouching on his revision notes on his own study desk. Izuna sighed before getting a blanket and put it on the back of his brother gently so he would not catch a cold. Watching Madara's peaceful sleeping face, Izuna Uchiha had decided.

He would make sure his brother's goal is achieved no matter what.

* * *

After a few days - After school - Kendo club

Tobirama adjusted his armour and tried to stay as calm as possible. Other members in the club had already started gathering in the room, either chatting or making some light practices with one another. But the Senju's red eyes trailed around, hoping to find that certain someone that had interested him to the point of madness since last week.

_God damn it Uchiha._

Suddenly, a noise broke out to ask everyone to quiet down and asked for their attention. Apparently the female leader of the club had an extremely important announcement to make, because she was standing on the chair.

"Friends, thank you for being here today!" The girl named Miyuna had stated loud enough for everyone to hear. Tobirama thought that he recognised her by her armour - She was the person who got defeated by Izuna last week.

"I am here to get your attention, so that you will listen properly to the vice-leader of this club - Izuna Uchiha."

Everyone started rustling and whispering to each other. Obviously some people were wondering about what the Uchiha had to say curiously, but more were surprised because Izuna rarely mind about them, even as the vice-leader of the club, and it was very very rare that he would make an open speech.

Miyuna gave a loud fake cough for everyone to quiet down and listen again, before she gestured for the Uchiha to make his statement, "There." She stated as she stepped down from the chair, before Izuna climbed up and stood on it.

Everyone was silent as they watched the Uchiha to make an announcement, as everybody thought this may be the first and the last time they could ever hear Izuna, the best sword fighter in the room, to talk aloud. Even Tobirama pricked his ears to listen carefully.

Izuna looked around the room and after ensuring everyone was listening, he began, "Hello my friends, I am here not to say anything else, but to run a bet with you."

_What? _Tobirama frowned. Everyone was confused as well as the whispering started again. Even Miyuna looked bewildered.

"Listen," Izuna stated calmly, his gaze remained stern and determined, "I will challenge everyone of you here today. And whoever lost to me, will have to vote for Madara Uchiha as the student kaichou!" He claimed as he raised up and pointed his sword into the air. From the tone of Izuna, the younger Uchiha was obviously not joking.

Instantly, everything turned into a riot.

"No! You don't have the right to do that!"

"I agree! You just are using your skills to threaten everyone! This is a form of bullying!"

"That is so unfair! We should have the right to vote who we wanted oursel-"

"The weak, who cannot win anything, has no right to choose." Izuna stated again as he glared at everyone to shut up. Even Tobirama shuddered at the eyes. As much as he was attracted to Izuna, he wouldn't put his vote down for a violent student like Madara himself.

"If you want to look at this on the other way, this can be a chance to improve your sword skills, because fighting with the strong will make you realise how weak your are, which makes you train harder to surpass me," Izuna said as he kept his stern gaze on the crowd, daring anyone to defy him, "And the punishment for your if you lose, is to vote for Madara." He continued, "But if you win me, you can vote whoever you want."

Everyone could feel the tension right now in the room, and were mentally forced to submission and follow the orders of the Uchiha, sensing something worse may happen if they argue, which involves Izuna and his sword.

"If there is no questions, then I will start right away. I will follow the stages according, so I will start with the basic group." Figuring out his purpose to defeat as many people as possible to get as much votes as possible, he decided to start with the easiest bunch, "Don't even attempt to break the punishment by voting someone else even if you lose, because I will personally hunt you down, and send you to hell with my own sword." Izuna threatened, "I don't care if you tell the teacher about this tomorrow, I am already prepared. Even if I will be expelled because of this, none of you will leave this room until everyone is done fighting with me."

Tobirama could feel the determination and seriousness of Izuna when he said those words. The younger Uchiha already abandoned everything, his education, his friends (if any), his reputation in school, his club to gain votes for his brother.

Strangely, the trainer was not here today.

"...O-Okay, Shiki Iwa, you are the first one to start." Miyuna stated as she read off from the name list of the club.

* * *

After two hours - Kendo Room

Everyone in the room was defeated, well, excluding Tobirama. Being the latest person to sign up for the club, his name was at the bottom of the list. He would be the final opponent of Izuna Uchiha.

Izuna, on the other hand, was quite tired. Although he was already professional at this, but constantly putting up, observing, engaging, preparing with the opponent could be quite tired, as there was about thirty members in the club. _It's okay, _He told himself, _I had went through worst. _He panted when he finally struck down the second last opponent he was going to have today.

"Izuna Uchiha - The winner." Miyuna stated, she had already battled and defeated, but she had no complains, after all, Izuna was the strongest fighter she ever met in her whole life.

Tobirama stood up, holding his wooden sword, and stood in front of Izuna. He had decided, he would defeat the Uchiha, after all, Hh had voted for his brother, and that wasn't going to change.

"The last round, Tobirama Senju with Izuna Uchiha." Miyuna stated.

_And here I spent the third kendo session in my new high school fighting for my life, _The younger Senju thought ironically.

"Start!"

Tobirama immediately went forward and struck Izuna, not giving his opponent any time to think or plan. Although he had wanted Izuna to notice him, but it didn't mean he had to damage his own pride and lose purposefully. He would go at full strength and power to attack Izuna Uchiha, fight for his own ideal.

Izuna was a little surprised when the Senju started out so quickly, because normally his opponents would wait and plan. But he blocked it out automatically with all his strength, as he could judge, that the Senju had great power in his strikes.

_Just you wait, aniki!_

Swords clashed into swords, the yells and shouts of the fighter and the flat sharp sound of woods hitting each other stabbed tension into the audience's mind. Everyone now had their eyes on this pair. The tension was so thick that no one dared to breathe aloud. No one dared to leave the room either.

Izuna frowned, he had never had this type of strong opponent, since a long time. _Since I left the battleground at the illegal dealer. _The Senju was not only extremely strong and fast, but also strategic and well-trained, he could tell. The Uchiha had not go onto the offense yet as he continued blocking the Senju's strikes, observing his opponent's moves.

He thought that winning by striking the other down or making them unconscious would not his first priority to Tobirama Senju, although it was always the quickest and easiest way to win and preferred by the younger Uchiha, as it would be very difficult to use this strategy on the Senju.

_There is no more way, I can only win by points._

Tobirama could tell immediately when Izuna changed fighting style. Instead of trying to bring him down with one move like he did with all the other opponents, the Uchiha changed into a long-term battle.

_The Uchiha wanted to win by points, _He realized.

_Just perfect, because I always had a solution for that. _Tobirama thought with a smirk, although it remained hidden in his mask. Since Izuna swapped from defensive to offensive, they both were equally strong and powerful and at least struck each other's body part for once, although not very obvious.

Of course their nervous club leader was watching and recording the score.

_At least this is not a real competition, _Tobirama thought, because a real match requires three referees.

Tobirama had calculated, Izuna had struck him twice already, both which were on his wrists; and he himself had scored two points as well, one hitting Izuna's hip and the other on the Uchiha's wrist as well.

_Damn.. _Normally, Tobirama's opponent had never lasted more than five minutes.

But apparently Izuna Uchiha broke his record.

Tobirama had never experienced such great pressure, power and speed from his opponent. He was panting and sweating as his sword continue clashing into with Izuna's, but it looked like Izuna was doing the same either.

The whole kendo match didn't quite stay kendo anymore, because kendo required calm, cool and definite moves that brought down the opponent instantly. But the Senju and Uchiha's match had remained one which was often seen on the TV, sword clashing sword with yells, there was no break in between. Speed was always what the Senju was proud of, but not anymore. However, no matter how fast Tobirama went, as he increased his speed of striking, Izuna engaged them well.

_Time for my final solution, _Tobirama thought as he deflected another strike from the Uchiha directed at his throat. He turned his arm and wrist to stab Izuna's chest with an unbelievable speed.

Izuna saw the incoming stab and was mentally prepared and excited for this.

_Time for my last score to win! _He mentally yelled as he twisted his wrist and struck the Senju's wrist.

_Your wrist is mine!_

Just when Izuna's sword came for the strike at the Senju's wrist, Tobirama smiled.

_The Uchiha jumped into the trap._

When Uchiha's sword touched his armour on his wrist, Tobirama brought his sword, which was supposed to stab Izuna's chest, upwards. The tip of Tobirama's sword knocked Izuna's jaw from the bottom.

_This was a little foul, forgive me, Izuna._

Izuna instantly flew backwards due to the strength of the strike, this mask flew off his head. Landing on his back, Izuna felt pain so great for the first time in so many years. The back of his head ache, same as his back as he made contact with the wooden floor. Due to his jaw being struck, he bit his tongue in the process, and he tasted blood as he laid on the ground.

Everyone remained staring as they couldn't believe their own eyes - Izuna had fallen.

_Looks like it's finished, _Tobirama thought was he watched the Uchiha lay on the floor, before turning his back. He wanted to rest now. Fighting with Izuna was more challenging than he thought.

Even the club leader, Miyuna was shocked. If the scores were to be calculated, they both would be a tie, because at the same time Izuna struck Tobirama's wrist (one point here), Tobirama's sword had hit Izuna's mask from bottom to upwards, although she was not really sure either if it was counted as a foul. She frowned, _Where is the trainer when you need him?_

But judging from the heaving fall of the Uchiha, Tobirama would be the winner.

_That's it, victory was the Senju's…_

"Wait.."

Everyone's eyes widened, some gasped.

Tobirama's eyes widened as he turned back immediately at Izuna's voice.

Izuna had started standing up again with the support of his sword, blood flowed down from the edge of his lips, due to Izuna's bitten bleeding tongue.

"I am not done yet." He stated with determination in his eyes, which was visible now with his mask gone. The bottom of Izuna's jaw was heavily bruised, which ironically was what happened to Tobirama's jaw last week; and Izuna's hip still ached from Tobirama's strike.

"You cannot fight anymore," Tobirama stated as a matter-of-factly, "You are heavily injured." He tried not to think or feel guilty about Izuna's jaw.

"Yes I can!" Izuna snapped, "Come!" He stated while panting slightly,standing up and glaring as he raised his sword again.

The angry side of Izuna somehow reminded the younger Senju of Madara Uchiha, "You are doing all these, just to win?" Tobirama questioned as he readied his sword. Izuna never ceased to surprise him.

"No.." Izuna stated. Suddenly Tobirama noticed that the Uchiha was actually.. smiling.

_Isn't he in pain?_

"I didn't do this to just win," Izuna stated calmly, "I did this to archive my brother's dream." He added with a smile.

Tobirama was surprised again.

"_I did this to archive my brother's dream."_

Tobirama had always thought that his brother was best suited to be the student kaichou. He wanted to see his brother as a kaichou's idealism spread over the school community, and create a society where people practiced to understand one another; where there was no conflict but peace and happiness. This was Hashirama's dream and what the elder Senju was going to archive. Tobirama would support Hashirama's dream no matter what. _But on the other hand.._

Izuna was fighting for the dream of Madara Uchiha as well.

The sight of Izuna charging towards him with a demonic speed snapped him back to reality as he started deflecting the strikes again, which was really terrifying, because the more Izuna fight, the more he turned into a never tiring demon. The match continued, and the audience were not sure who to support now.

_Izuna became stronger than before, _Tobirama noticed through the sharp and clean heavy strikes of Izuna as his own sword clashed into the Uchiha's. But he wouldn't simply lose either, he deflected and attacked the Uchiha with more force in return as well.

Everyone was cheering, somehow forgot that they were threatened to the matches due to the exciting intensity of the fight between the Uchiha and Senju.

But something was quite disturbing.

It was Izuna's smiling face, which was breath-taking, and yet so threatening.

Tobirama's eyes jumped when he realized Izuna was instantly missing when he struck the place where Izuna was at a millisecond ago. His ear twitched as he turned his whole body to the side, blocking the sword of Izuna from his right quickly.

_Heck?! When did he move there?_

Due to the high speed of blocking the sword, he did not have the ability to apply enough strength at an instant, and was instantly pushed backwards by the Uchiha. When the time-limit was near, finally, with a heart-breaking speed, Izuna managed to give a stab to Tobirama's chest (which thank god, was covered by a layer of armour), and successfully claiming his victory with the last point.

But Izuna Uchiha was too focused on his success, that he miscalculated that the Senju's sword was coming down towards his unmasked and therefore, unguarded head.

With the ring of the bell, followed a loud 'snap!', Izuna stood for a second before heavily fell to the ground.

Everyone cheered at Izuna's fall and the bell. Tobirama stood, waiting for any sign of struggle or rematch as he watched Izuna's body on the floor.

Before realizing something was not right. Even Miyuna ran towards the Uchiha and crouched beside him on the floor, shaking him lightly.

Izuna didn't wake up. But the blood flowing from the younger Uchiha's head was quite prominent.

Tobirama's eyes widened before Miyuna turned to him and said sternly and quickly,

"Tobirama-san, call the nurse, right now."

* * *

**Please Review, what do ya guys think? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

At home - Senju

Hashirama was studying Moles topic in Chemistry in his own room peacefully before his phone rang.

Recognising the ringtone of his younger brother, Hashirama picked up the call with a smile, "Yo, Tobi. Coming home now?" He asked cheerfully.

"Onii-sama, I need you in school right now."

The nervous and panic tone of Tobirama instantly informed the elder Uchiha that his otouto got into trouble, "What is it?" He asked with concern now.

"It's Izuna."

* * *

In the school - Nurse

The school both the Uchihas and Senjus entered was the best school in the whole country, as both of their family cared for education very much.

This also means that the fees were not very cheap either, but it was affordable by the families.

Madara was thankful that he entered this school, as being the best school, it had the best facilities, including best doctors and nurses and medical equipment. He was the first one to arrive when he receive the call from school that Izuna was hurt.

"Izuna!" Madara called as he ran into the room, but finding his otouto lying on the bed and not moving, while a few nurses attend to the younger Uchiha, bandaging his head and applying ointment to bruises etc. "What happened to him?" Madara questioned the female doctor who was writing report on a clipboard aside. The doctor looked up to the elder Uchiha before answering, "Uchiha Madara, is it? Your brother was injured during his kendo practice. There was a few bruises here and there, like his wrist and hip," she stated, "But the most damaging one, was the hit on his head directly." She answered. Madara couldn't say anything as he continued to stare at the doctor like she was crazy.

"We have scanned his skull, and thank god there was no cracks. But there was a scratch on his forehead, but it wasn't anything serious. He will wake up very soon, don't worry." She finally finished, looking up to Madara. Seeing the Uchiha had no reaction other than a very shocked face, she asked her nurses to leave before leaving herself as well, "I will come back in half an hour to check on him. Just stay by his side." She stated before leaving.

Madara walked to his unconscious otouto slowly. The horror of losing Izuna came haunting him again, and the nightmares of Izuna being kidnapped and found came back. "Otouto…" Madara called out softly, as if that he was scared that being too loud could scare Izuna's spirit away. He slowly brushed some strands of fringe away from Izuna's face.

Senses slowly came back to Madara, same as rage. "Which bastard hurt you, Izuna?" He asked aloud, as he watched Izuna's sleeping face.

Suddenly, footsteps at the back of him made him turn to look who was it with a scowl. _Damn it, shut the hell up, you are going to disturb Izuna!_

Surprisingly, it was Hashirama. "Madara." The elder Senju called when he saw Madara turned to look at him.

Madara frowned even further as he turned away from the Senju to his unconscious brother, "Go away Senju. I don't have time for you right now." He growled. Seriously, he is not in the mood.

"I just came to apologise for what Tobirama did to Izuna. Plus I have something else to tell you." Hashirama replied, before he felt the aura of death. He shuddered visibly.

"..You are saying your brother did this?!" Madara asked threateningly, as he kept his back towards Senju, which is good, because Hashirama did not want to see Madara's face right now.

"There is another thing I need to tell you." Hashirama stated quickly and firmly, hoping Madara could listen to what Izuna had done to the whole kendo club before throwing his rage out.

There was no reply from Madara, and Hashirama gulped.

"...I am listening." Madara finally said.

* * *

Back in the Kendo room - Senju

Everyone was cheering and some were busy with cleaning Izuna's blood on the floor. A lot of the members congratulated Tobirama for bringing the arrogant Uchiha down.

"Thank god! Now that Uchiha cannot remain such a bitch everytime in our club, pretending to be the best and a mute."

"Yes! He definitely deserved this. Have you heard it? Someone said that Izuna used to be a slave, they saw scars across his body in the showers."

"Really?! Hah, I bet he learnt all his swordskills trying to defend himself from his perverted master!"

"Then does it mean him being here means that he had killed his master?!"

"I think so, but well since he come from the rich Uchiha family, he sure had got away with all his money. Ha! Serves him right!"

"Yes! You know what, guys? I am definitely going to the Head of Teachers to report about this case of bullying. Let's see if it takes effect on Izuna or Madara as punishment eh?"

" Hah! That's a smart one! Anyway, thanks, Senju. You did a great job there. Someone needs a little snap on the head sometimes to remind themselves that they are not the king."

As the bunch of guys turned to gossip and turned to face the Senju at the mention of Tobirama, but what they got was the glare from Tobirama.

"You guys are going way too off," He said with a scowl, "Don't start the rumours without any facts. Izuna is innocent."

"Relax, Tobirama there is no one here!" One of the guy exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around the younger Senju's shoulder and laughed, "Or is it that you have fallen in love with that bitch?"

The next thing the guy knows, a fist had crashed into his face, making his nose starting to bleed, "What the hell Senju?!" The punched guy lay on the ground, wiping his bleeding nose as his friends gasped in shock.

"Izuna fought with all his might, he fought for his brother with everything he had," Tobirama stated with a glare, "Which is better than a coward like you, who cannot do anything but yelp and gossip, stabbing people behind their backs. Who is more like a bitch now?" He asked angrily, as the whole class paused their movements and looked at the angry Senju, "If any of you dare to report this, let's see **who **will get punished when Madara Uchiha becomes the Kaichou, or my brother, Hashirama Senju becomes the Kaichou." He spat.

"..I am going now." Tobirama stated as he grabbed his bag and left to the nurse, weary.

When he stepped into the medical room, he felt more assured when he saw his brother there. Hashirama turned to him and mouthed, "I had told him everything. Just keep quiet."

Tobirama nodded as he went further into the room and stood beside his brother, and when Madara turned back again to see who it was, the younger Senju knew that he was doomed, judging from the Uchiha's glare.

"You…." Madara snarled.

"Madara, calm down." Hashirama went over quickly and put his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"How am I going to calm the hell down seeing the bastard that hurt my brother right in front of me!" Madara yelled and turned his glare to Hashirama.

Normally Hashirama would've said something like, "Mada don't be too loud, this is the nurse's!" But facing a Madara Uchiha more pissed than anything, Hashirama did not think that the Uchiha's patience would last that long.

"Madara, it was not only Tobi's will to fight at his best ability with the best sword fighter- Izuna, I am sure Izuna was glad and had no complains that he fell fighting a strong opponent that finally equalise him." Hashirama said, "It was a fair fight, Madara. Injuries and wounds are unavoidable."

"Hell with fair fight, Izuna was not even wearing his mask." Madara growled, ready to give Hashirama a full punch in the face before doing the same to his brother standing over there. Rather than angry, he was more confused and disappointed actually, but he could talk to no one about it since Izuna had not woken, thus the Senjus had become the victims.

"You are sad and confused actually," Hashirama observed as he said aloud, causing Madara to stare at him in shock and disbelief, "You are confused why didn't Izuna tell you before about he was going to threaten his club to vote for you, and sad because your brother did not believe in that you can be the student kaichou in a fair and square manner." Madara just stared at Hashirama with wide surprised eyes, feeling his most inner feelings had been known and violated somehow, by the elder Senju.

"But there is definitely one thing that you cannot wonder and doubt," Hashirama stated firmly as he looked into Madara's eyes, "Your brother Izuna loves you very much." Madara remained staring into the Senju's eyes as the flashbacks of every happiness, anger, frustration, sadness, sweetness and more memories of Madara himself with his otouto replayed in his mind.

"Izuna was a valiant fighter," Surprisingly, it was Tobirama who spoke, causing both the elders to turn and look at him, "He fought with a smile on his face, because he felt proud fighting for his brother's dream, to get everyone to vote for you," He looked towards the elder Uchiha, "He wanted everyone to believe that he was strong, and thus his brother was even stronger and suited to be the kaichou. He had abandoned everything, his friends, his reputation, his club, everything just for you to archive your dream of becoming the kaichou of the school. Izuna put his whole future and life on the line during the fight, knowing full well if things turned out badly, he will be expelled. To him, your dream is more important than his own future. He is the best brother you'll ever ever get, and he really loves you." Tobirama said.

At the speech, Madara had instantly forgave Izuna, as he looked to the white floor and over to his sleeping brother. Even Hashirama was surprised at his brother's words, he knew his brother was good with words, but never this _good._

"I am glad that I ever get to fight with such as great person like Izuna, and I will never regret at the experience." Tobirama added.

"...But you still hurt him." Madara stated as he looked back to Tobirama with a glare. He forgave Izuna already, but he was still mad at the younger Senju for hurting Izuna.

Hashirama groaned innerly, _Now it starts again.. _"Mada, it was a fair fight. Even Izuna took it willingly. Also, Tobi had alread-"

"Nii~" A soft call from the bed instantly turned all their attention to the waking younger Uchiha. "Izuna!" Madara blinked in surprise as he rushed to his brother's side, helping the younger who wanted to sit up on the bed.

"Aniki.." Izuna said softly as he looked at his brother with teary eyes, completely ignoring the Senjus, "...Gomen.. I didn't win the last vote…"

"Baka! I don't care about the last vote, Izuna, you got me so worried!" Madara said with a frown, "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me enough that I can become the kaichou?"

"I am just scared that you will be so sad that you can't be the kaichou.." Izuna stated guiltily, "And I just want to help you.. I am sorry..."

Tobirama thought that nothing could be cuter than the teary and soft Izuna at that instant, even Hashirama could feel himself melting at the sight.

"It's okay otouto, I forgive you." Madara softened as well, watching his brother, "Just tell me whatever you are doing next time, okay?" He asked with a smile.

Izuna brightened up when his elder brother forgave him and nodded, "Hai~" Before both brothers embraced.

"Aww Mada you are so cute!" Hashirama cooed from the side, making Madara blush and tried to glare at the Senju, "Shut up!" He snapped before turning back to his brother with a smile.

This was only the time when Izuna turned his head and looked over to the other two presences in the room. He recognised both of them.

"You must be Hashirama Senju-san," Izuna said with a polite nod of his head and a smile, "The other selected candidate as a student kaichou."

"Yes," Hashirama said with a smile, as he walked forward to the younger Uchiha and shook his hand, oblivious to Madara's suspicious stare. Izuna smiled and shook the Senju's hand before turning to Tobirama, "..Tobirama, right?" Izuna asked with a smile, "Your skills in kendo was not bad." He stated with a small smirk that was only visible to the younger Senju, because Madara and Hashirama had both their attentions focused on Tobirama.

Tobirama nodded his head politely at the mention of his name, "...You impressed me too, Izuna-san," The younger Senju replied with a small smile, "I had never fought that hard before with a person at my age like you." He stated, trying not to stumble on his words as he saw the sexy smirk on Izuna's face, reminding him of what happened on _that _day. "You still won the match just now, because you had one more point than me, as I hit you only after the bell rang. So you won." He explained, "I will then need to abide by the rules and vote for Uchiha Madara, I hope you won't mind, onii-sama?" He asked, looking over to his brother. Hashirama just smiled and nodded.

Izuna let out a small casual but knowing chuckle, which was not so innocent in Tobirama's opinion, before saying "Thank you, Tobirama-san. Honestly, I had never met another person as strong as you, since I came back from the dealer-" Suddenly, Izuna froze halfway in his speech at the flashbacks of his abusive childhood, as he gripped the bedsheets hard without realizing. Izuna had forgotten about it for a while, but allowing his words to flow as just fluently, he accidentally let down his barrier and-

"Izuna?" Hashirama asked, confused at the sudden pause of the Uchiha's speech.

Madara this time glared at Hashirama and Tobirama before he patted Izuna's head gently, "Zu, it is okay." He soothed softly, not really wanting the Senjus to hear this tone of his, "Aniki is here… No one will take you away again.. Izuna, it is fine.."

Slowly, Izuna came back to reality as he looked up to Madara with a weary expression, "..Madara-nii…" He stated softly, "..I am tired.." Followed by a reassuring nod and smile from the elder Uchiha, Izuna snuggled into Madara's chest.

His past horrified him.

_Dealer? _Both the Senjus wondered, but sensing it was something that was traumatising to Izuna, they chose to drop the subject, at least for now.

"Excuse me." A woman's voice rang in the room, breaking all of them from their thoughts. It was the female doctor just now, "Visiting hours had passed, please leave Izuna-san for now." She stated sternly and politely.

Hashirama and Tobirama reluctantly noded and waited for Madara to leave with them as well, but Madara refused to go, "He is my brother. I shall bring him home." He stated with a frown.

"No you can't, Madara-san," The doctor frowned back as she stood in front of the elder Uchiha, "Izuna-san will need to stay for at least for another one night, in case there is a concussion in his head." She stated sternly. Both Senjus mentally agreed, but didn't say anything to argue.

"But-" Stubbornly, Madara was going to argue even further before it was broken by Izuna. "Aniki.." Izuna called for his brother's attention, "Can you go home and make some waffles?" He asked as adorably as he could, not wanting Madara to get into trouble with the doctor, to persuade his brother to go home, _Aniki needs to rest.. He is already tired .._"I haven't eat waffles for so long… Can you make me some as breakfast tomorrow?" He asked, looking at the elder Uchiha in the eyes with a begging gaze.

Both the Senjus and the doctor was going to start cooing and "N'aww"-ing how cute was Izuna at the cute look and tone and words of Izuna. But they kept their mouth shut because they knew Izuna was the key to get Madara to go home.

"Izuna…" Madara frowned at the request, and was going to say that no way he was going to leave Izuna until he saw the younger Uchiha giving him that _look, _so adorable that he had never had a way to counter against it.

"...Fine." Madara finally replied as he stood up unwillingly, before helping Izuna to lay down on the bed, tucking him in, "Take care alright, Izuna? I will come tomorrow, with the waffles you want."

Izuna smiled and nodded as he watched his brother tucking him in, "I love you, Madara-nii~" He replied, making the audience, especially Tobirama, melt at the sight.

"Love you too, Zu." Madara said with a smile, giving his brother one last glance before exiting the room with the Senjus.

* * *

In the hallway - Uchiha and Senjus

"You have an adorable brother." Hashirama was the first one to broke the silence as they walked to the gates of the school, the sun was already close to setting.

"Hn, don't get funny ideas, Senju." Madara warned as he continued walking alongside Hashirama.

"I won't, Mada." Hashirama reassured, "But what was it about the 'dealer'?" He asked with a small frown.

"Mind your own business, Senju."

"That's mean, Mada!" Hashirama frowned, "Tell me."

"No." Madara stated firmly with a glare, "I am not telling you Senju anything about Izuna. He had suffered enough, and I don't want a bunch of idiots bothering him now."

Hashirama frowned even more as he remained silent. Tobirama wondered even more about Izuna now. He would need to look it up later.

"...You know Mada," Hashirama started again as they walked down the stairs, "I am thinking of quitting being a student kaichou candidate."

"What?" Madara asked as he looked at the Senju with a confused expression.

"Well… I think you'll be better at managing the kaichou stuff," Hashirama replied, "Like the cultural festival.. Patrolling.. and stuff. And it is both yours and Izuna's dream too right?" He asked.

"Hn.." Madara nodded as he admitted, thinking as he kept his gaze on the ground as they walk out of the building.

"Well, I am going to write a letter to the Head of Teachers right away when I reached home, the deadline is today, isn't it?" Hashirama stated, "So you'll definitely be the kaichou when I am gone."

"Hn," Madara nodded, but raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the elder Senju, "What do you want as an exchange, Senju?" He asked, "Don't regret it and come crying or demanding me to give you the seat later because I won't." He stated seriously.

Hashirama just smiled, "I don't want anything, Mada." He replied, "And I had made my decision. Don't worry."

Madara blinked at the sincerity in the Senju's words, "Hn.." He said before averting his gaze to another way, "...Thanks." He muttered.

Hashirama smiled at the words, "Okay Mada," He said as they reached the gates, "Me and Tobi is going home this way, bye, future-kaichou." Hashirama said with a wink before walking off the other way from the Uchiha's path. The elder Uchiha just nodded before walking home slowly as well.

_That Senju…_

_He was really being sincere, huh…_

_Maybe I should treat him better…_

_Maybe that is what I can call friends? _Madara wondered aimlessly as he bathed in the excitement of being Kaichou.

On the other hand, after a while, Tobirama was the one who spoke out to Hashirama, "Onii-sama, are you sure you will drop out?" He asked with a frown, "It is your dream, isn't it?"

Hashirama just let out a chuckle as he raised his head up to watch the orange sky of the sunset, "..I just do not want Izuna-kun's effort to go into waste. He had given his everything to let Madara to become the kaichou, you know?"

"And also, I am sure Madara will be a good kaichou. As much as he seems fierce and stubborn, he is a responsible and skilful person." He added with a smile. Tobirama could see the hidden disappointment in Hashirama's eyes, but he could see the pride in them for doing such a honourable deed.

"Onii-sama, you are very complicated sometimes…" Tobirama muttered.

"Heh, am I?" Hashirama laughed and scratched his face in embarrassment, "Gomen gomen! What are we having for dinner tonight?" He asked.

_If only the Uchihas know… _The younger Senju thought, _And it's fine, Hashirama. Because this is the brother I know._

"What do you want for dinner?" Tobirama answered the question with another question, as he decided to let his brother choose the food he wanted for dinner tonight, hoping to lighten his mood.

Hashirama wondered briefly before answering with "Curry and steak.", which makes Tobirama frown at the combination.

But he would cook them anyway, for his brother.

* * *

The Next Day - In class - Uchiha and Senju

" 'Morning!" Hashirama greeted with a smile as he sat down next to Madara, who was busy reading.

"Hn." Madara replied, as he put down his book, expecting Hashirama to have something to say to him, or that he could consider starting a conversation himself this time to the Senju.

But the Senju remained silent, smiling and taking out his stationaries, preparing for the lessons, so the Uchiha asked, "..How is your day?", trying to hide his awkwardness and uncertainty to start a conversation.

Hashirama examined his new pen as he answered with a smile, "It's great! Tobi made me some ramen this morning. It was good! How about you, Mada? Did you visit Izuna-kun with the waffles he wanted?" He asked, looking over to the Uchiha.

Madara blinked rapidly under the gaze of Hashirama. _Jeez, why is it that hard to talk like a friend.. _"Yeah I did," Madara said truthfully as he admitted, trying not to say "Mind your own business, Senju" or something like that.

Hashirama smiled, sensed that Madara was trying. "I am sure your brother was happy with the news of you being the kaichou?" He asked.

Madara smiled as he remembered the delighted and excited of Izuna's look on his face this morning when he told him about Hashirama's plans and him being a kaichou, "Yes he was."

Hashirama blinked as he watched the Uchiha's smiling face, who seemed to be absorbed with his own thought and not noticing he was smiling. From the Senju's angle of looking at Madara who sat right next to the window, Madara was literally glowing under the sun shine from the transparent window.

The Uchiha was beautiful, smiling like that.

Hashirama had never seen Madara smiled as happy as that before, and that was also the first time Hashirama really wanted to make Madara smile like that in the future. He had decided that he definitely want to make Madara smile more and beautifully like that. Both of them didn't talk anymore, as Madara lost in the flashback of Izuna's happy words and face, and Hashirama continued to be attracted by the Uchiha's smile.

Finally, their class teacher came, and bringing the news that everyone was hoping for, which immediately make both Senju and Uchiha broke their chain of thoughts and sat upright, waiting for the results, although it was clear about the result.

"Class, I will now announce to you the Student Kaichou for this year..." The teacher said with a grin at everyone's excited and nervous faces.

"..Hashirama Senju! Congratulations!"

Hashirama remained shocked, as much as Madara's widened eyes and expressions. _I did send the email yesterday to the Head of Teachers! Didn't it send through?! _The whole class cheered in joy and turned to congratulate the Senju.

"Wait Sensei! I am sure there's a mistake!" Hashirama said loudly as he stood up and looked at the teacher in panic.

"Ah..Hashirama-kun, we did receive your letter yesterday. But it was fifteen minutes later than the deadline time stated, so it did not apply." The teacher explained with a grin.

The Senju found himself speechless as he dropped back down to his chair. He was already determined to let Madara to become the kaichou, and accepted the thought that he would not achieve his goal. Right now, he wasn't sure to be overjoyed of his dream being achieved, or guilty that he didn't fulfill his promise completely.

"Madara.." Hashirama stated as he looked over to the Uchiha. The elder Uchiha's eyes were wide as they stared at the table, with waves of mixture of emotions rolling over from him.

But the tight fist that the Uchiha gripped was unmistakable.

Madara let out a sneer, and glared at Hashirama, "You won, Senju, you got me believe in you and leave me in despair. Are you happy now Senju? Now that I am not the kaichou." He stated. Not only he was disappointed in the fact he couldn't archive his dream, he was disappointed that Izuna's effort went into waste.

_Izuna was so happy._

And also that Madara had trusted Hashirama yesterday.

"..N-No! I-" Hashirama desperately tried to explain, but was being cut off when Madara abruptly stood up.

"Sensei, I am not feeling quite well. May I be excused to the nurse?" Madara asked with a dark and cold tone, not that he was feeling sick, he didn't want to face the Senju and the painful stab of betrayal he felt right into his heart.

_I had trusted you, Senju!_

_And you lied to me that you will take your name off._

_Now I regret it._

_I take it back._

_I shouldn't have believe you._

With those thoughts and not even waiting for the teacher's reply, Madara walked out of the class.

It was the first time Hashirama had ever felt this awful since he came here.

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

At the nurse's - The Uchihas

"Aniki!" Izuna was surprised to find his brother coming into the room, as he was just preparing to leave and go back to his own lesson. _Shouldn't aniki be in lesson right now?_

At the younger's voice, Madara raised his head up. Before Izuna could say or ask anything, he leaned forward and pulled his brother into a hug.

_It hurts… My head and heart hurts.. _Madara thought as he hugged his brother tightly. That's why Madara always refused to get a friend since young, because when the problems come, the stabs of betrayal were always very painful.

Izuna frowned, there was clearly something wrong with Madara. "Madara-nii, what is wrong?" He asked as he stroke his brother's head gently, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

"I… am not the kaichou…" Madara said out slowly, as he recalled every thoughts he had last night - how excited he was to be able to be the kaichou, to archive his goal and dream; how proud he was because he could protect Izuna from all rumours and mocks, as a kaichou; and how happy he was, because although he did not want to admit it, he had found a friend.

"What do you mean?" Izuna asked with a frown, "I thought that Hashirama-san had already quitted to let you to become the kaichou. Who is the new kaichou then?" He questioned further.

"..Hashirama.." Madara answered wearily, "It's fine Izuna.. Aniki is just.. shocked.." He said as Izuna gently pull his ownself back and pushed him onto the bed. The elder Uchiha ran his fingers slowly through Izuna's hair as they both cuddled in the bed.

_Madara-nii had always stood up and protect me… At least I need to be here for him and protect him this time… Although he will never admit that he is sad… _Izuna thought as he laid beside Madara.

After a while, just like Izuna expected, the disappointment and emotions made Madara dozed off. The younger Uchiha slowly and gently wriggled out of the elder's embrace. Pulling some covers gently over Madara, Izuna gripped his fist as he took his wooden sword left by his bedside since yesterday, and left the room quietly.

* * *

Break - On the top of the school building

Tobirama went to meet his brother quickly, and as expected, he found a stressed out Hashirama on the usual place they meet during break - at the top of the school building.

"Onii-sama." Tobirama called out as he crouched beside his sitting brother, who looked lost.

"Tobi, the kaichou was not meant to be me but-" Before Hashirama could rushed off into a frenzy of explanations which the elder Uchiha always did when he was panicking, Tobirama tapped his shoulder, "I know, now that Madara-san is angry at you." He jumped to the point.

Hashirama blinked and nodded, "He was more than angry.. He was disappointed, Tobi.." He stated as he averted his gaze to the floor.

Tobirama sighed, he wasn't sure what to do actually, "Why don't you go and apologise to Madara-san?"

"It's useless Tobi, Madara didn't even listen to me and leave the class." Hashirama bit his lip. Suddenly, being the kaichou was not that appealing anymore. He remembered Madara's words and felt even more distressed.

Tobirama was going to say something before his words was broken off with a very loud burst of the opening of the door leading to the top of the building, by a very pissed Izuna Uchiha and his sword.

The Senjus, especially Hashirama, immediately noticed the difference between an angry Madara and an angry Izuna.

When Madara Uchiha was angry, rage and death existed as an aura around the elder Uchiha; eyes threatening the prey to run away, and his whole body screamed _death! _Rather than an angry Uchiha, it's more like a volcano eruption.

But Izuna Uchiha was different. When the younger Uchiha is in a bad mood, the anger and menace were not shown explicitly like his brother. However, it was like a poisonous steam, slowly seeping out from his body. If Madara's eyes could kill, Izuna's eyes screeched "_Torture!" _

The dark gaze of Izuna made both Senjus seriously did not know what to say. Up to this point, Hashirama had already got used to the frightening glares of Uchiha Madara, but Hashirama doubted that he could ever get used to Izuna's raging eyes, threatening him to even _turn _his gaze away.

Hashirama stood up as he watched the Uchiha, deciding to answer whatever the younger would ask; Tobirama tried to breath normally watching Izuna's anger and sword.

Izuna walked steadily towards them, and stopped a few steps right in front of Hashirama, "Give me an explanation before I choose a suitable method to kill you."

The cold, monotonous voice of the Uchiha sent shudders right down Tobirama's spine innerly. Tobirama was thinking to fight with Izuna to defend his brother, although it was not like Hashirama could not fight. After all, Hashirama was an expert in martial arts.

Hashirama took in a deep breath before he turned to be serious, while he told the truth, "Izuna-kun, it was a mistake. My email to request the removal of my place as a candidate of student kaichou yesterday was fifteen minutes later than the deadline, because we arrived home late after visiting you in school." He stated truthfully and sternly, "I had accepted yesterday, after I promised your brother, that I will not be able to become the president. I did not expect things to turn out to be this way, but I will do everything to give Madara his rightful place, I promise you."

_And bring back the smile on his face._

"How do I know I can trust you?" Izuna questioned, fixing his dark and cold gaze on the elder Uchiha, "You hurt my brother once, and I do not want him hurt agai-"

"I promise you as well," Surprisingly, it was Tobirama who spoke up, "I swear on the Senju's name that Hashirama will do what he promised." He stated seriously.

"I never go back on my word, I promise you that." Hashirama added as he nodded.

Izuna continued to stare at them suspiciously, "Everything is already decided. Hashirama-san is already the kaichou, which will be announced on the whole-school assembly later on. I am sure there is nothing that can change the teachers' mind. What do you intend to do?" He asked.

Hashirama nodded at the question, "I will tell you what I am going to do, but first, I need you to help me with a favour."

* * *

Back in the nurse - The Uchihas

"Madara-nii~ Aniki!" Izuna called as he shook his brother on the bed, although he was surprised that Madara was still sleeping by the time he came back from the Senjus.

"Zu? What is it?" Madara asked, as he sat up and looked at his brother wearily.

"We are having a whole-school assembly in five minutes." Izuna stated as he tugged on Madara's hand, "Come on aniki, let's go."

"Tch," _The assembly to announce that Senju bastard as a kaichou, huh?! _Madara clenched his teeth as he remained sitting, "I am not going." He retorted.

Izuna bit his lip. _Aniki needs to go! Otherwise the plan wouldn't work! Although it's not like Madara-nii will become the kaichou… _"Madara-nii, I went to see the Senjus just now." He said, hoping to get a reaction from Madara.

"What? When?" Madara frowned as he immediately stood up with a frown, "Why?"

"When you are asleep," Izuna answered as he held Madara's hand, getting him out of the room, "I went to clarify certain things."

Madara frowned as he temporarily forgot that he didn't want to leave the room, attention focused on Izuna's words, "What things?" He asked.

"It was a mistake," Izuna said as they rushed in the hallway to the grand hall where assemblies were held, "Hashirama said it was a mistake. He and Tobirama-san arrived home late yesterday because of me and so the letter was sent late. He didn't lie or cheat you, Madara-nii!" He said as they ran.

Madara bit his lip and frowned, although he knew it was not the Senju's fault, but he was still angry and disappointed, because not only he couldn't archive his dream anymore, but also he could not protect Izuna.

Most importantly, he felt that something was terribly wrong and missing.

Which was friendship and trust to the certain Senju.

"Here." Izuna panted slightly, as he brought both of them into the hall, students were already sitting down respectively on the chairs according to their year and class. Madara sighed. Mind still in turmoil, he expressionlessly left Izuna and sat down at the chair dedicated to him beside his own classmates.

After a few minutes, the assembly finally began with the headmaster and principal's speeches, followed by the Head of Teacher, all saying how important is the kaichou is and the highlights in school needed to be aided by the kaichou. Finally, Hashirama Senju, the chosen student kaichou was invited to give a speech as everyone else clapped and cheered.

"I, Senju Hashirama, is honoured to stand here today, as an elected Student President of Konohagakure Academy," Hashirama stated on the stage, "As a Kaichou, I will not promise you that I can turn this school into the most famous and competitive school in the world, or promise you fictional tales like making the school more relaxing and happier. However, as the Student Kaichou, I will promise you that here, I will ensure that everyone who study and exist here, will not only be the student and staff in this school, but also as the world's future leaders and generations to come."

Everyone remained silent as the Kaichou continued, "It was my dream to become the Kaichou, to change this school into one of the community where people practice to understand each other. I want and will ensure all students, teachers, staff and everyone to be recognised and accepted as part of the great community of Konohagakure. Like this, conflicts and unacceptable cases such as bullying can be minimised, and a truly peaceful community will be achieved, that is what I believe. All these will be achieved through events and changes, such as the upcoming Cultural Festival and the founding of new departments in the Student Council. I have great plans that involve everyone in this school, so no one will be left out, but everyone will have a role to show what is the best in them, whose existence is to be recognised by everyone else."

"I believe your judgements into voting me to become the Student Kaichou, and I will do my absolute best and my everything to turn this school into one of the best. But, as a leader, I cannot archive this without you," He gestured towards all the students sitting in the hall, "Please, believe in your judgments and mine, and please.."

"...Lend me your strengths."

The whole hall remained silent before exploding into cheers and claps, even Madara smiled slightly to himself as he watched Hashirama on the stage.

_Congratulations, Senju._

_You had achieved your dream._

"However, there is this one very special friend of mine," Hashirama suddenly stated, instantly making everyone to quiet down and listen, "And without him, I will not able to achieve perfectly and completely what I want to achieve. He is a very responsible person, full of passion," which Hashirama paused and smiled to himself, in which everyone could see, "And I am sure with his help, this school will become even better than what I can do myself…"

Madara's eyes widened, _Surely he couldn't mean-_

"Uchiha Madara, would you please stay beside me as the Vice-President of Student Council of Konohagakure Academy, and make this school even better than what I intended to improve it to, together with me?" Hashirama looked directly at Madara from the stage, with a half-smile and a half-smirk.

_Wha…? _Madara stared at Hashirama on the stage in shock, he could feel everyone in the hall had their eyes on him. Soft whispers started, and Madara could feel his mind went blank.

* * *

_Is this a joke or a trap? _Was all Madara thought as he frowned. _No, it shouldn't be. Judging from the fact that Izuna brought me here and he had meet up with the Senju, it must've mean that he had coped with the Senjus and if there is a plan.. _Madara may be in shock, but that didn't mean his genius brain ever stopped working as he deduced the reliability of saying yes or no.

_If the probability of a certain 'plan' exist between them, it means that Izuna's role is to bring me to the hall no matter what. Because without me here, it will be impossible to get my reply. _Madara recalled the time when Izuna desperately trying to get him to the hall, which showed that his deductions were correct. _And if Izuna's words were correct, this will mean that Hashirama had planned all these, for me to become the vice-president.._

_Senju.._

Madara frowned.

* * *

Hashirama could feel himself starting to get more and more nervous as seconds passed, but Madara simply sat there with no response. The whispers of students and teachers started to get louder, as the elder Senju gripped his fist in panic.

Suddenly, the sound of dragged chair made him turn his attention to the source of the sharp noise, he was surprised at what he saw.

"I, Uchiha Madara, will gladly become the Vice-President of the Student Council of Konohagakure Academy," Madara had stood up, "And I promise to change this school into better than it ever is, along with Senju Hashirama." The Uchiha stated firmly and loudly enough for everyone to hear him, keeping his gaze serious as he looked at Hashirama on the stage directly in the eyes.

There were silence at first, followed by loud claps and cheers, as everyone celebrated the new Vice-Kaichou that had never existed in this school before. Even Hashirama smiled at Madara as he clapped.

After Madara sat down and the speech of Hashirama the Kaichou ended, the assembly continued on swiftly, talking about the big events and competitions were to come in this year in the school. But Madara could only replay what happened, with his head full of Senju Hashirama.

When the assembly ended, Hashirama went around to look for Madara, but was quite lost when he couldn't see him.

"If you are looking for Madara-nii, he went to the back of the school for some fresh air." A voice behind him said.

Hashirama blinked and turned around, and saw a much calmer Izuna Uchiha behind him said.

"Ah, thank you." With that, Hashirama left the hall and rushed to the back of the school, and was glad that Madara was really there, watching the sky with his arms crossed.

"Madara!" Hashirama called as he approached the other with a smile, "Congratulations for being the Vice-Kaichou." He stated, giving the Uchiha a smile.

However, instead of being happy and excited, Madara just glared at him darkly, "I don't need you pity, Senju. I just choose to be the Vice-Kaichou because if I said no, things will turn out ugly for you, not that I dislike that idea." Madara was still angry, but for a different reason - He felt that he got the place because he was pitied, by a mere Senju.

Hashirama frowned, "..Madara, I didn't make you the Vice-Kaichou because I pity you.. I just think that you are worthy of place…"

"Shut up with your lies, Senju!" Madara snapped as he turned to glare at him, "I will do my tasks as the Vice-Kaichou, and you will do yours. The same goes with the coursework. There is nothing more between us." He said clearly and threateningly, before he turned to stomped off.

"Madara, wait!" Hashirama stated in panic as he reached out and grabbed Madara's hand, "Listen to me! I-"

However, in a swift motion, Madara twisted his own wrist, effectively releasing himself from the Senjus's grasp, "Don't even touch me, Senju. If you ever touch me again, I will not even talk to you anymore." He growled seriously with a glare, before turning again and walked off, leaving Hashirama staring after him.

Hashirama had never felt this much of pain before, in his head and in his heart.

* * *

The next day - Uchiha and Senju

Tobirama was earlier than usual today when he reached school, mainly because of his brother wanted to come early, trying to explain to Madara. Sighing as Tobirama read, he couldn't help but recalled what happened yesterday after school when he got home.

**-Yesterday-**

"What is wrong with you, onii-sama?" Tobirama asked the restless Hashirama, who kept on mumbling and muttering things that weren't clear on his own bed.

"It's Madara…" Hashirama gave a weary reply as he snuggled himself into the pillow, "He is still mad at me." He answered.

Tobirama frowned, "What do he want this time? I thought you had already gave him a seat in the council, what more do the Uchiha wants?" He asked. The younger Senju was a little angry now, he didn't like people who are like Madara, who are greedy and selfish - Once you gave them something, they asked for more and more.

"He thinks that I gave him the place out of pity…" Hashirama replied, "And he didn't want to talk to me anymore… What should I do…? The elder Senju asked Tobirama, but was more like asking himself.

"Just clarify yourself, make him listen. Geez onii-sama, why do you even care about that sort of pers-" Before Tobirama could finish, he realized that his brother was already asleep on the bed. He sighed and pulled the covers over him slowly, before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

**-End Flashback-**

Tobirama Senju frowned again as he flipped the pages on his book. _Damn that Uchiha, always giving troubles to everyone. I don't even want to know what will happen now that he is the vice-kaichou…_ "Tch.." He said as he closed his book, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, mentally exhausted with the Uchiha's matters.

"Tobirama-kun, someone outside the class is looking for you." Heiji, the representative of the class called for the Senju. Tobirama wondered who could it be, as he stood up and leave the class. Half expecting his brother, he was surprised to see Izuna Uchiha waiting for him by the door.

"...Izuna?" The Senju asked in puzzlement, "How can I help you?"

Izuna looked up to the Senju with a determined face, "Tobirama-san," He stated, "I need your help."

* * *

**Please review! You reviews motivates me to write faster and better! ^_^**

**Freya Hikaru, thank you for your review you kawaii little thing! ^^ I am glad this fiction is nice for ya! *hugs and squeezes* ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

After school - In an empty classroom

"Izuna-san, are you sure this is going to work?" Tobirama asked as he carried his unconscious brother and putting him beside the unconscious Madara Uchiha, in the metal cupboard in the empty classroom. He thought that this plan was absurd, but he did not have any better ideas, and also he wanted this irritating tension between the elder Uchiha and Senju to end because it was giving his brother a lot of trouble and stress. So he complied to the stated plan of Izuna this morning: Locking both Madara and Hashirama in the cupboard. Thus earlier he approached his brother from the back when Hashirama was alone and going home quietly, before knocking him out and carrying him here, putting him into the cupboard.

"It **has **to work." Izuna stated as he crossed his arms while waiting the younger Senju to put Hashirama into the cupboard, right beside his brother. Yesterday night, his aniki had refused to talk to him for the whole night, and refused to eat, just studying. Izuna worried only for his brother's health, but also his brother's feelings, which was worse than ever. He had decided to not let it continue, even if that meant asking that Senju's brother to help.

After ensuring both the elders fit into the cupboard quite 'comfortably', Izuna proceeded to close the doors of the cupboard, and locking it. He had ensured he chose the correct cupboard that had gaps on the doors, so the elders would not suffocate inside. Tobirama could only gulp, not really want to imagine what the hell would happen if this 'plan' failed.

"Come on Tobirama-san, let's go." Izuna called as he took Tobirama's hand and tugging him away from the cupboard to the kendo room two doors away before the Senju changed his mind. Wheras Tobirama replied something like "Uh-huh huh…" as he was busy ignoring the younger Uchiha's smaller and warm hand holding his tightly, pulling him to the kendo room.

"...But I am surprised that no one reported me about the threatening thing I did.." Surprisingly, it was Izuna who broke the silence as they walked, his hand still tight on Tobirama's like he was scared that the Senju would run back and reopen the cupboard door.

Tobirama snapped to reality at Izuna's voice, recalling what he did on the day Izuna got injured. "Well I.. sort of threatened them that that.." He replied sheepishly and guiltily as he touched his neck with his other hand, "And said something like they will be punished.." He answered as he walked beside Izuna.

Suddenly, Izuna released the Senju's hand and stopped walking, making Tobirama to stopped as well as he turned back to look at the younger Uchiha, "What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

Surprisingly, Izuna had a small blush on his face as he averted his gaze to the floor, "...Arigato.." The Uchiha said softly after a while, but loud enough for the Senju to hear, "...No one had ever stood up for me before.. Other than Madara-nii.." He explained further, the blush going more prominent as he scratched his face with his finger in embarrassment.

Tobirama thought that it had to be illegal somewhere for someone to be so adorable. He gulped down whatever inappropriate urge he wanted to do with Izuna right now, before replying, "..It's alright.."

He then went forward and this time, he was the one who reached out to hold the Uchiha's hand, leading him to their kendo room.

Facing forward while pulling on Izuna who was behind him, Tobirama managed to hide his blush away from the younger Izuna.

_Something was definitely wrong with the weather today,_ Tobirama thought, _it is hotter than usual._

* * *

In the cupboard - Uchiha and Senju

"Nhh.." Madara let out a groan as he woke up, his head throbbed. He remembered he was waiting for his otouto who had texted him during class, telling the elder Uchiha that he wanted to see him after school for a while before his kendo practice. While waiting in front of the library, Madara remembered that a hard thing hit him at the back of his neck and everything gone black. He definitely would hunt down that bastard and send him to hell.

"Mada, is that you?" Hashirama's voice rang right in front of him, making Madara to wonder for a while before he realized that he was in a really tiny space, and apparently with Hashirama. He pinched himself to ensure that he was not dreaming, but the pain on his arm told him that he had no such luck of this being a dream.

From the light seeped in from the gap of the dark wall, Madara could see that he was sitting on the floor. while Hashirama was sitting on something that looked suspiciously like a chest of drawers. Things like balls, books, and baseball bats were pressing onto himself, making Madara to feel quite uncomfortable.

"We are in a cupboard." Hashirama confirmed as he spoke aloud, "Are you really alright, Madara?" The Senju asked, starting to get concerned at the lack of reply from the Uchiha.

"Hn," Madara replied as he stood up slowly, before things started to drop and accumulate at the bottom, some pressing on his legs. He accidentally knocked his head with the ceiling even though he hadn't fully stood up straight, which confirmed what the Senju said - They were really in a cupboard.

Madara tried to bang open the door, but it wouldn't even bulge. Not that he desperately wanted to find his brother to see if Izuna was in danger and locked up like him as well, he also mainly do not want to face the Senju.

"There is no way getting out, you know. The cupboard can only be opened from the outside, not from the inside," Hashirama informed him as he sat on the drawers as he had woke up earlier than Uchiha, and tried the same thing as Madara did, "We can only wait until someone noticed, that might take very long."

"Shut up Senju, I know." Madara said as he stopped hitting the doors. Damn, now he felt really uncomfortable, his back was starting to ache from the long bending position, and he couldn't sit down anymore as the balls, bats and books were now occupying the place where he was sitting.

"...Hey Mada, I just want to tell you that I am sorry.." Hashirama started after a few seconds later, figuring that this would be the best chance to talk to the Uchiha, who apparently was still mad at him, as Madara would have no place to run away, "I was not pitying you, I promise." He stated.

_What the hell? Is this the time for that right now? _Madara thought with a frown, broke from his thoughts of how to get people's attentions to this cupboard right now, "I don't want to talk about it." Madara stated as he scowled at the Senju.

"But I want to," Hashirama said back, "Because I will never get the chance again." He said as he watched the Uchiha, "I made you the Vice-Kaichou because after all Izuna's effort, I do not want your dream and his to-"

"Shut up Senju! Just shut up!" Madara suddenly snapped, "I do not want your pity to me, or to Izuna! You may thought I will thank you for all these, but I fucking don't!" He shouted, glaring at the Senju although he couldn't see him really well. _I don't want a stupid place that someone give to me, I want to achieve it with my own hands. I am an Uchiha, I don't take orders from anyone! _"I don't want that type of shitty position someone gave to me because they felt bad and sympathetic! You didn't give me the place because you trust my ability or anything! You are just giving me that stupid seat because you feel guilty and want to make up for it-"

Before he could finish, suddenly, he was pulled into the Senju's lap as the Senju wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him close, "No! It isn't like that Mada-"

"What the hell Senju! Let go of me right now!" Madara shouted as he thrashed and struggled in Hashirama's lap, using every of his strength to try and break off the Senju's embrace.

With this outburst, even Hashirama himself had trouble trying to keep the extremely pissed Uchiha in his arms. Hashirama thanked the days where his father and trainer trained him so hard in martial arts, making him to be strong enough to hold the great Uchiha Madara down. After a few minutes, Madara finally stopped thrashing, which made Hashirama sighed innerly in relief, if Madara continued to do that, Hashirama wasn't sure if his arms' strength would last or they would be bitten off by the elder Uchiha.

"Madara, I will repeat myself again.." After ensuring the Uchiha in his arms had calmed down, Hashirama started again, "I did not make you the Vice-Kaichou because I felt bad.."

"Hn, **lies**."

Hashirama ignored him as he continued, "I did it because there is a certain features of yours that I want every student to learn from you as an example."

Madara raised his eyebrow, wondering if that will be another lie.

"Of course, it is also so that Izuna-kun's effort will not go to waste, **but**.." Hashirama said quickly, "I desperately wanted this feature that exists in you and me to be picked up by the students in this school, as an example."

"But that beautiful personality is not so obvious on me, but on you, Madara Uchiha. I can see it nearly everyday - when you yelled at the students in the corridor to keep them away from Izuna, when you stand up for Izuna when he was picked on in the library, when you fought with me in the classroom because you were angry and worried that Tobi had hurt your brother…"

Madara's eyes widened slightly as he turned his head to look at the Senju. _He couldn't mean…_

"..The will to protect the people important to you with everything you have.. Madara, you have that so obvious on you wherever you go, and you are so beautiful with that feature on you wherever you go. It is not so obvious on me because Tobi rarely gets picked on. But Madara, that obvious beautiful thing of yours is what I want Konoha's students to learn - To teach and encourage to protect what is important to them, like their comrades, their family, their friends, and more. Not only that, if there is anything else, it's your seriousness and responsibility in everything you do. You also get very high score even when you are busy or stressed out, so I figured that the seat, out of everyone else I know in this school, will suit you the most."

"I adore you a lot, Mada. I learned and see so many things on you, and I want everyone else to see it. You are beautiful, and it will be such as waste if they are not noticed and picked up by the future generations as an example. I want our students to have those wonderful features of you and me, that's why I had given you the place as the Vice-Kaichou, because with me alone, those things will be almost impossible to achieve.."

"...I am not as beautiful as you, Madara."

After a while, Hashirama frowned when he received no reply or even an angry punch, he hesitantly loosened his embrace and peered at Madara's face.

And from the light seeped into the cupboard, he could see Madara blushing.

"..Madara, you are blushing." He stated.

"Shut up!" Madara snapped in his lap, blushing even more. _What the hell is with the 'beautiful'_ ?! _Can't you just say everything else without it? It's not like I won't forgive you if you don't say t-that! Baka Senju!_

Hashirama could feel the Uchiha's anger had slowly vanished and smiled - A true, genuine smile. "Does that mean you have forgiven me, Madara?" He asked.

"Hn…" Madara replied so softly and Hashirama thought he was dreaming it.

"Thank you, Mada. Let's work hard together from now on, ne?" He asked.

"...Fine."

Hashirama grinned, "You are so cute Mada!" He suddenly exclaimed before squeezing Madara in his lap as he nuzzled into the Uchiha's hair as his self-control had been completely broken down when he saw the blush on the Uchiha's face. "L-Let go of me you pervert! I said let go!" Madara said as he had started struggling again, while glaring at Hashirama still with a blush on his face, "Baka let go! It's so hot already!"

Hashirama smiled and relaxed his arms, but still didn't release Madara from his hug, "You have no where to stand, Mada. You are too tall and there is no place for you to sit, isn't it?" He stated as matter-of-factly.

Before Madara could snap back an answer, the was a noise on the cupboard wall and the doors suddenly opened.

* * *

In the empty classroom - Uchihas and Senjus

Tobirama was expecting all types of scenes he could think off when Izuna proceeded to unlock and open the cupboard door.

Such as Madara's fist in his brother's face, or Hashirama's foot into Madara's stomach, or even two corpses by the time the door was opened.

But when the door was opened, Tobirama didn't expect a blushing Madara cuddling in his brother's lap, with Hashirama's arms around the Uchiha comfortably, which may explained the weird conversation he and Izuna heard between the elders outside the cupboard door just now.

Even Izuna looked shocked, "...Aniki?"

Madara quickly broke out of Hashirama's arms as he stood up and ran to Izuna, "Izuna! What happened? Where were you?!"

Izuna just smiled and returned Madara's hug, "Nothing really happened, aniki. I will explain the details to you at home," He said as he pulled back from the hug, looking at his brother, "..But why were you in Hashirama-san's lap?" He asked with a small confused expression.

Madara broke into a blush again, "A-Aniki was.. No! That Senju was-"

"You aniki was afraid of the dark, so he wanted a hug." Hashirama said with a smile as he stepped out of the cupboard, which caused Tobirama to raise an eyebrow at the statement.

"Eh? Aniki, you are scared of the dark? Why didn't you tell me?"

"NO! Shut up Senju! And Izuna, I am not afraid of the dark, I will explain the details when we get home." Madara replied quickly with a frown.

"So does that mean that you had become good back with my brother?" Surprisingly, it was Tobirama who asked.

Madara turned to eye the younger Senju suspiciously, "I don't know." He said.

"Hey!" Hashirama was the one who turned to complain, "But you said in the cupboard that you had agreed to forgive me!"

"I don't remember." Madara lied with a stern face, trying to act calm and superior in front of his brother.

Hashirama pouted slightly, but he knew from Madara's act in front of Izuna, the Uchiha was trying to be strong, so he asked no more about that matter.

"Madara," Hashirama called again, "I heard there will be a Summer Festival near the school this weekend, care to go together? We can get some experience and information from the stalls and people before we started planning for the upcoming first Cultural Festival - the one to attract new students at the start of the year." He asked as he slowly approached Madara in front of Tobirama and Izuna.

Madara was going to say 'no' but Hashirama leaned into his ear and whispered, "If you refuse I will tell Izuna-_chan_ about **everything** in the cupboard, including how cute you were in my lap." He threatened lightly with a smile. Hashirama wanted to repair their trust with each other and his friendship with the Uchiha, so a festival will do, _and why not?_

Madara's eyes widened as he glared at Hashirama, _That bastard dared to threaten me? _But looking at Izuna's curious stare and Hashirama's knowing smirk, in order to retain his pride and status in front of his brother, the elder Uchiha had no choice.

"...Fine!" Madara answered angrily as he turned to glare at the floor.

"And come in a yukata, Mada." Hashirama added with a smile, "There is a unisex traditional dresses' shop down the road near the school. Although it is the only shop in town, but it is also the biggest and opens everyday. So no excuses, Madara." He said with a smirk, and a plan in his mind, as he couldn't forget Madara's kawaiiness in the cupboard.

"Hell no!" Madara growled. Not that he disliked traditional dresses, he hated doing anything for the Senju.

"Izuna-kun, I have something to tell yo-"

"Fine!"

Hashirama smiled.

_Gomen ne, Mada. But seeing you in it will be so precious._

The youngers, especially Izuna, could only look curiously back and forth between Madara and Hashirama, before the Uchihas and Senjus parted and went home together, as the sun had started setting below the horizon beautifully.

* * *

Sunday - Uchiha - Traditional Dress Shop

Madara had arrived at the Japanese traditional dress' shop the Senju was talking about, he still had about forty-five minutes before he had to meet up with the stupid Senju near where the festival was held.

However, what he didn't expect was that the shop was selling only _female _yukatas.

"We are so sorry! But one of our customers had booked all male yukatas tonight! So there is only female ones left!" The female shopkeeper said apologetically as she bowed over and over again, in fear that this scary and pissed customer would bite off her neck.

Just when Madara was considering either forcing the girl to give him a male yukata to wear, or just don't wear any yukata at all, his phone rang.

The text message sent to him nearly made him crushed the device in his hands:

**Mada, don't even think about not wearing a yukata here. I have Izuna-chan's phone number.**

**Hashirama**

Madara glared at the phone before shoving it into his pocket. _What the fuck Senju? Thank god Izuna didn't accompany me._

"Uh… Mister?" The shopkeeper asked nervously.

"Show me the female section." Madara asked coldly.

* * *

**Please review. .**


	10. Chapter 10

Near the Festival - Senju

Hashirama adjusted the light yellow yukata he was wearing as he waited for the Uchiha to show up. As time passed, he got more and more nervous, because he was starting to get the feeling that Madara would not show up.

_Did I go too far? _Hashirama felt slightly guilty. He had never really threatened people like that before, apart from during primary school, he had did it to keep the bullies away from Tobirama.

Finally, approaching sound of footsteps made him turned around, all panics disappeared, "Mada..ra..?"

He was really excited to see Madara in a female yukata and the cuteness it would bring along. But the Senju bargained more than he could take, because Madara was gorgeous.

The clothing wrapped around Madara like a second skin, showing his perfect body build - slim and strong to everyone who laid their eyes on the Uchiha. The elder Uchiha's hair was tied in an updo arrangement with kanzashi hairpins, but leaving his bangs down his pale and beautiful face which added to his sexiness. White rays of rain decorated the bloody red shade of the Yukata itself, and its colour even reflected off the streetlight, making Madara's eyes to seem red like sunset itself. Madara's pale features with black hair like the night, and expression unfazed didn't help Hashirama to slow down his heartbeat as well.

Hashirama found himself unable to speak, and when he wanted to, no words came out other than a strained soft noise from his throat. Madara right now was certainly not cute, but dead sexy.

"...Madara?" Hashirama asked, "...I.. I mean you-you.. really.." He stumbled on his words, couldn't take his eyes off the Uchiha, his brain going haywire.

Madara smirked at the shocked expression of Hashirama, _You bet on more you are able to take, Senju_, "You were the one who threatened me to wear it, Senju," He retorted, "No complains." The Uchiha said before suddenly pushing the Senju against the tree right next to them with his hand on Hashirama's neck, "This is the last time Senju, if you say anything else to Izuna, or even dare to _threaten _me after this, I will quit being the vice-Kaichou." He growled darkly, dead serious. He would tell Izuna (his version of) what happened in the cupboard later, and his brother believed him the most, so Hashirama would have no chance to threaten him anymore.

With the sexy Uchiha's body this close to his, and his deep seductive voice, although angrily directed to him, Hashirama could only nod. He would never do this again. This bargain on the Uchiha made him already made his head stop functioning properly, and he didn't really want it to go on everyday. It would affect both his mentality and health.

"..Mada, let's go!" Hashirama said after the Uchiha had released him, trying to sound as normal and cheerful as possible, averting his eyes away from Madara for once to calm down. Followed by a "Hn", Hashirama slowly reached out his hand and held the Uchiha's when they entered the colorful and noisy festival.

"S-Senju! Get your dirty hand off mine!" Madara stuttered as he glared at the other with a small blush on his face.

"I don't want you to go missing, Mada." Hashirama replied as he looked forward, finally regained his composure as he tugged the Uchiha along. Everyone was looking at the really attractive Uchiha at this point, some found it weird that a male was wearing a female yukata, but most, especially men and even women, were staring after the Uchiha with lusty gaze.

"I am not a kid Senj-" Madara couldn't finish his sentence before he was dragged around excitedly by Hashirama. The rest of the night passed through quickly, with Hashirama tugging Madara around from stalls to stalls, playing and eating. It turned out that they both sucked at the game of catching goldfish, and also they both liked to eat yakisoba and takoyaki very much.

"Here Mada, say 'ah~' " Hashirama said as he tried to put the takoyaki into Madara's mouth while watching very closely, as the Uchiha was currently having his hands full with a plate of yakisoba and a grilled squid.

If it weren't for the heat of the cooking stalls and hot summer night, then the Senju could see the appearing blush on Madara's face. Madara wanted to argue that he didn't need to be fed, but he didn't even have the energy to argue as he opened his mouth and ate the takoyaki. Delicious taste and heat spread in the Uchiha's mouth before he chewed and nodded to the elder Senju, hinting him that it was good.

Hashirama smiled before trying the takoyaki on his own. "Mada, I want some of your grilled squid," Hashirama stated, which made Madara frown. _Are you serious? You want me to feed you? _But towards Hashirama's waiting and smiling face, Madara averted his gaze and blushed slightly as he held out the grilled squid on his right hand.

Hashirama smiled and reached out his own hand to hold Madara's, and before Madara could retreat his own hand from the Senju's, Hashirama leaned forward and took a bite from the squid, "It's good, Madara." He replied with a smile while chewing, like he didn't do anything out of ordinary, such as holding Madara's hand earlier.

Madara really hated him.

"Hey Mada do you want to win a bear?" Hashirama asked after they finished their food, pointing at the stall nearby where people win prizes by shooting targets on the wall accurately.

Madara frowned, _What am I, a kid? _"Hn, Senju, I am already eighteen years old," He retorted, "I don't hn-" Before he could finish, Madara was already drag by Hashirama to that stall. _Damn these shoes.. _Madara mentally complaint as he looked down at those geta. He wasn't used to wearing them which made him try really hard to not fall down everytime he walked, and thus unable to get off from Hashirama because everytime the Senju pulled him along, he had to focus on not falling forward like a clumsy idiot.

The Uchiha let out a huff as he stood beside Hashirama Senju, who was really excited paying the stall-owner to buy a few bullets to shoot the targets. Figuring he didn't want to owe the Senju anymore things, Madara bought a few bullets as well eventhough Hashirama objected.

"Mada, why don't we exchange presents at the end?" Hashirama suggested.

"Hn, fine." Madara said as he aimed with the gun he was given.

After ten minutes, both Madara and Hashirama had won the first prize, for all their shots met the targets, even the stall owner was shocked as he allowed them to choose whatever prize hanging in the stall.

"Here, Mada." Hashirama said as he passed the huge teddy bear to Madara.

"Senju, what the hell? This is too big!"

"Heh, don't be shy Mada! You're welcome! Now let me see, is this my present?!"

"Oi Senju! Don't simply snatch things out of people's hands!"

"Thank you Mada, you are so sweet! I had wanted a camera for a long time!"

"..."

"Yeah?"

Madara rolled his eyes before readjusting the huge toy in his arms, how is he going to carry this throughout the whole night?!

Hashirama chuckled as he noticed the annoyance rolling off the other, before he looked at the watch on wrist, "It's already late, Madara. Should we go home now? We still have school tomorrow.." which Madara nodded.

As they walked out of the area, Madara suddenly felt that something was off at his foot, before he looked down and realized that his stupid geta's string was broken.

"What's wrong, Madara?" Hashirama stopped a few steps in front of him, turning back and asking while approaching the Uchiha.

"My shoe broke." Madara replied flatly. _Geez, am I going to walk barefoot home now? _He thought with sarcasm, the bear in his arms also prevented him to bend down and get a better look.

Before Madara could decide what he was going to do next, he let out a yelp as Hashirama bent down and unexpectedly put one of his arm under the Uchiha's knee and the other behind his back quickly before standing up, carrying Madara in bridal style and started walking, "Let me help you then."

"S-Senju! Put me down! What the hell?!" Madara shouted as he thrashed, trying to stand, "I am not some kind of girl!"

Hashirama just smiled, but his eyes kept on the road forward, _safety first, _"And what, Mada? Are you going to walk home with your hands? The streets here are full of tiny rocks, I am not letting you to walk home bare-footed." He said as a matter of factly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, even Izuna-chan." Hashirama added as he gave the Uchiha in his arms a smile, "Trust me."

Madara's eyes widened at the uncontrollably handsome face of Senju smiling down at him, before he realized he was staring, and in embarrassment, he smacked Hashirama's face with the bear he was holding, "Don't give me that perverted look, baka!" He yelled.

_Oof! Thank god that it's not a rock. _Hashirama thought as he paused walking when he got smacked by the bear, as he was unable to see the front. He then smiled, understanding that it was the embarrassment of the Uchiha, "Hai hai~" He sang as he continued walking to Madara's home. If the address he checked from the teacher where the Uchihas live was correct, it should be this way.

They kept quiet was they went, both enjoying the comfortable silence in contrast with the noisy festival just now. Frequently looking around to catch a glimpse of a passing car or the bright moon in the sky. Both the elder Senju and Uchiha was grateful for the silence.

Finally, the couple arrived in front of Madara's house, and Hashirama finally put down Madara, who still have the blush on his face and teddy bear in his arms.

"...Thank you.." Madara said as he looked at Hashirama's neck, avoiding eye contact.

Hashirama just smiled, "Don't mention it Madara. See you in school tomorrow then?" He asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

_Aren't we already seeing each other almost everyday? _Madara thought but still nodded, "You sure you can walk home alone, Senju?"

The elder Senju smiled, "Yeah, thanks for worrying, Madara."

Madara was going to say something like "I am not worrying, don't think too highly of yourself, Senju", but he thought that would be quite rude to the person who carried him all the way home here. So, instead, the Uchiha said "Oyasumi, (Goodnight)" before turning around and entered his house.

"Oyasumi, Madara." Hashirama replied with a small smile as he watched Madara entering his house, before the Senju smiled again to himself and started walking home himself.

* * *

At home - The Uchihas

"Tadaiima…" Madara said as he took off his shoes and socks at the doorway, while waiting for his brother to come out, as usual.

"Okairi, aniki!" Izuna said cheerfully as he emerged, "How was your night with Hashira- Oh! A teddy bear! Did Hashirama-san bought you this?!" Izuna asked as he went forward and took the bear from his brother, squeezing it tightly, "It's so cute! Madara-nii is so lucky!"

Madara just smiled wearily, he was exhausted, mentally from Hashirama, and physically from the running around in those shoes in the festival just now, "Yeah otouto.." He answered, watching his happy brother with a smile.

Izuna heard the tiredness in Madara's voice before he turned around and tear his gaze away from the cute bear to the elder Uchiha, and immediately noticed what was his brother wearing.

"Aniki… You look so pretty…." The younger Uchiha seemed lost for words as he stared at Madara, "..You dressed up so nicely just for Hashirama-san?" He asked curiously.

"No!" Madara blushed again as he started walking to the bathroom, "..Zu, can I talk to you tomorrow or later? Aniki is tired…" He stated.

"Okay then~" The younger Uchiha nodded obediently and put down the bear by the side, "I already prepared a warm bath for you, aniki."

"Thanks otouto." And with that, Madara entered the bathroom. He then stripped off all his clothing and releasing his hair. Stepping into the hot water, he let out sigh as he laid down in the in the bathtub.

Lying in the hot water, Madara stared at the ceiling, as he recalled about the festival. Even Hashirama was being annoyingly cheerful, dragging him all around the place, feeding him, putting up with his proud act with patience and carried him all the way home, there was something about that Senju that made him so.. attractive and likeable.

He wondered if Hashirama _likes _him, even if it's a little.

Or rather, _do I like that Senju?_

Realizing what the hell he was thinking, Madara held his breath and plunged his face into the hot water to wake himself up.

_I must be too tired and going mad…_

_That Senju liking me is impossible!_

_Calm the hell down, Madara! _The elder Uchiha scolded himself.

_Senju cannot like me, it's not possible. _

He told himself that.

* * *

At home - The Senjus

Hashirama sat on his bed, peering over the camera that Madara gave it to him as a present. Looking through the lens, he couldn't help but smiled at the memories of himself with Madara at the festival not long ago.

Apart from the fact that Madara looked so beautiful, the elder Uchiha had looked like he was enjoying himself as well during the festival. Although Madara didn't say it, even hiding it at times, Hashirama could see joy from the Uchiha's smiling eyes. Like the times when Madara spilled some water over him accidentally when they were trying to catch goldfish at a stall, and when the Uchiha hungrily chewed the dangos with satisfaction when the sweet and salty sauce seeped into his mouth. Hashirama really enjoyed seeing Madara that happy, and not snapping or retorting whatever the Senju said as usual.

And everytime, Hashirama could feel the embarrassment of Madara being pampered, like when Madara was hesitant to bite on the takoyaki; when Madara accepted the huge teddy bear with stammer; and the Uchiha struggling not to be carried by the Senju. The elder Uchiha had tried really hard not to be pampered and spoilt by someone else, Hashirama wondered if it was because Madara was used to taking care of others like Izuna, or was it because Madara's pride didn't want him to be pampered which makes him seemed weaker.

But everytime in the end Madara still let Hashirama spoil him.

_With a blush or a glare though.. _The elder Senju thought with a grin.

_It's almost like we were lovers…_

…_.._

_What? _

Hashirama blushed immediately as he banged his head into his pillow. He then face-palmed to wake himself up, but all he could feel was the heat of his face and the statement he thought of just now. He remembered how the Uchiha looked like in the yukata, and the feel of Madara's skin (although separated by the thin layer of yukata), and the scent and feel of Uchiha Madara when he carried him home.

Madara smelled like rain, fresh but addicting.

Hashirama touched his forehead and wondered if he was sick.

He remembered the elder Uchiha's rage when he thought that Tobi was hurting Izuna; the Uchiha's sadness when Izuna was hurt; his disappointment when he couldn't achieve his dream of being a Kaichou; his blush when he felt embarrassed; his seriousness in discussing council matters and coursework; his usual haughty retort and that damn Uchiha pride. And finally, Senju Hashirama remembered Uchiha Madara's smile, the true and genuine smile when he was truly happy because he could achieve his dream and his brother was happy.

That was the most beautiful smile ever.

...

_I think.._

_Somehow.._

_I fall in love with that haughty and arrogant Uchiha.._

Hashirama thought as he opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing, and looked at the camera.

Suddenly, there was a knock and the door opened, "Onii-sama, I had made some hot chocolate.." Tobirama stated as he held a mug of drink, "It's so dark in here, why didn't you on the light?" The younger Senju asked as he switched on the light with his free hand.

Hashirama just smiled as he sat up, taking the warm mug from his brother, "Thanks, Tobi." _Tobirama's hot chocolates are always the best~_

Sitting down on Hashirama's bed, Tobirama took out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, "Onii-sama, I found this news while researching on the internet today." He said while passing his brother the print-out.

Hashirama sipped the chocolate and put down the mug by the side before reaching out and accepted the paper. Unfolding it, he scanned the information on it before he looked at it in surprise, "This is.."

"Yes, it seems that Izuna was being kidnapped before and was sold to an illegal dealer, which was the 'dealer' Izuna mentioned before," Tobirama stated, "And stayed there for a few years before he was rescued."

"Which explained Madara's protectiveness over him.." Hashirama said as he nodded, while he stared at the paper, "...He didn't tell anyone in school.."

Tobirama nodded, "It must've be hard for Izuna to stay in some place like that, so young.. That might explain his disorder."

"What disorder?"

"Uh.." Tobirama scratched his head while he recalled the information he read online, "Izuna had something similar to Maladaptive Daydreaming… excess daydreaming especially he was not around Madara-san.. But it also made him ignore everything in his surrounding." Tobirama explained, as he remembered the experience of meeting Izuna as well.

"I see…" Hashirama said as he put the paper away, "Didn't expect you to be interested in Izuna-chan that much, Tobi." Hashirama said with a smirk, making Tobirama blush, "N-No onii-sama, I was just curious.."

"About Izuna-chan?" The laughter in the elder Senju's voice could be heard.

"Onii-sama!"

"Fine, fine. I will stop with the teasing, for now." Hashirama said with a grin. earning a small frown from Tobirama.

"..Hey Tobi, just a question.. What would you do if you fall in love with one of your closest friend?" Hashirama suddenly asked. His brother had always been better with love matters, at least better than him. Because unlike Hashirama, the younger Senju had a few lovers before.

"Just confess to him."

"Just like that?" Hashirama frowned, _is it meant to be this open?_

"Uh, well… Just drop a few hints at first to see his or her reaction.. If there is no negative response.. Then just confess." Tobirama said as he thought of the experience he had with his past lovers.

"I see…" Hashirama was in deep thought.

"Heh onii-sama, have your eyes on someone?" This time, it was Tobirama's turn to tease as he smirked.

"A-Ah? Ahahahaha no," Hashirama faked his laugh as he touched his neck in embarrassment, "I was just curious.."

"About who?" Tobirama raised his eyebrow.

"Tobi!" It was Hashirama's turn to blush now.

"Fine, fine," Tobirama replied with a smirk. If it was true, he really looked forward to that special person his brother had his eyes on. _It must've be a delightful person. _

"Okay then onii-sama," The younger Senju finally said with a smile as he stood up and went to leave, "Goodnight."

"Night Tobi," Hashirama gave his brother a smile, "Off the light on your way out please. Thanks for the chocolate by the way." He said.

Tobirama just nodded and returned the smile, as he switched off the light and closed the door.

Hashirama sighed and continued to sip on his hot chocolate, wondering about a certain Uchiha in the dark.

* * *

**Review! :ooo Thanks for the nice reviews! *hugs* ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

After a few weeks - Before school's first Cultural Festival (Konohagakure Academy has two Cultural Festivals per year) - The Uchihas

"Izuna," Madara called out as he knocked on his brother's bedroom door, "We are going to school now. It is cultural festival today, and I cannot be late as the Vice-Kaichou."

After a few ruffling noises, finally there was a reply, "Madara-nii, I am not going to school today." Strangely, Izuna's voice was muffled.

"Why? Are you sick, Zu?" Madara asked with a small frown. He was really worried now.

"...Yes."

That was obviously a lie.

Madara sighed as he touched the door knob, "I am coming in, otouto." Going into the room, he was a little surprised when Izuna was on the bed, completely covering himself with the blanket.

"I thought you are helping out with your class' cafe?" Madara asked as he approached the 'ghost' on the bed, wondering why would Izuna hide under the blanket. He tried to lift the blanket up and look at his brother, but apparently Izuna was clutching the blanket tightly, not allowing Madara to do that.

"Yes.. But I look really ugly…" Izuna finally admitted. _Why do my class even want to do a cafe anyway… And that __**sort **__of cafe even!_

Madara sighed as he sat down on the bed, eventhough he love Izuna really much, it didn't mean that he allowed the younger Uchiha to act all spoilt in front of him. But he still wondered why would Izuna said he looked ugly.

_Did Izuna get bullied in school?!_

"Open the blanket, Izuna." Madara ordered with a serious tone, this time, it was a command.

Unwillingly, the blanket opened to reveal Uchiha Izuna in a schoolgirl uniform, immediately surprising Madara.

What shocked Madara the most, was the little Uchiha in the uniform.

The dark uniform fitted Izuna perfectly, as the clothing hugged the body shape of the younger Uchiha, bringing out the slim curves of the beauty; and with Izuna's kneeling position on the bed, the short little skirt pooled around the younger Uchiha's pale legs adorably. The younger Uchiha's hair was let down which pooled down his back, although with a few pins to keep them neat; but his bangs were left alone which flowed down the sides of Izuna's face, adding to his attractiveness. Black colour of the uniform also contrast with the pale skin colour of Izuna, complimenting his long black hair down his back and eyes beautifully.

It was like Izuna was born to wear schoolgirl uniform.

And Izuna was now currently really nervous. Because he now currently had his fists gripping the short skirt over his thighs in embarrassment, and his black eyes averted to the floor.

Unable to control himself, Madara smiled and hugged his brother tightly quickly, while saying with a grin, "Zuzu, you are so cute!" which made Izuna blush and tried to glare at Madara, but unable to do so because he couldn't look at his brother in the eye.

Still smiling, Madara took Izuna's wrist and led him out of the door, "Come on Zu, we are going to school now."

"No Madara-nii! I look so weird! Everyone will laugh at me!"

"They won't Izuna, you are too beautiful to be laughed at." Madara reassured as he started wearing his shoes, and Izuna wearing his unwillingly.

"...Aniki, can I bring my sword along? The one made of steel."

"Izuna, you can't. This festival is to attract students, especially new students from the area and other schools. I don't want any incident happening. It is my first time as the Vice-Kaichou, you know? I don't want any complains."

"Madara-nii, but I feel so.. insecure… And I don't think the students are all trying to attract new students to come, they are having more fun with cafes and fighting competitions which definitely do not attract anyone."

Madara just smiled and held Izuna's hand as he walked with him out of the house after locking the door, "I know, otouto." He stated, still musing about his brother's really attractive school uniform, "It is a tradition, so we have to do it. And also, I think looking at how fun this school is during festivals might really attract quite a few new students. And because people as cute as you, Zu, there may be more people coming." He added with a smirk.

Izuna pouted and looked away, which made his brother chuckle.

"Don't worry Izuna, I will meet up with you later in the afternoon, when your shift is over." Madara assured as he gave the younger Uchiha a smile.

"Promise?" Izuna asked as he looked over to his brother.

"Yeah, promise." Madara said with a smile, making Izuna felt more assured.

_But the skirt is still too short! _Izuna wondered how do the girls survived in school with _this_, as he had never really minded about them. Izuna had to be constantly aware if there was any wind to prevent his own private clothing to be seen.

He couldn't wait for it to end.

Finally, the Uchihas reached school and after hugs and smiles, they parted to their own respective classes to wait to start the festival.

* * *

In school - Cultural Festival - Senju and Hashirama

Hashirama sighed as he tried again, "No you can't, Madara. This is a freaking school, not some wrestling competition!" He said, thankfully there were now only him and the Uchiha in the classroom, "And with your skills, I don't want any parents come complaining about this! The fighting competition was set up by the students to just have a few brawls with each other Madara! Not a competition trying to kill each other!"

"Hn," Madara snorted, "It was a normal competition, yes, but the bullies who mocked and picked on Izuna are in, so what will be the better time for revenge?" He asked, "I will definitely enter the competition, and give those idiots a lesson for saying those things about Izuna." He said with an evil smile.

"Madara! I don't want you to enter! I don't want to see corpses of those guys at the end of the day!" Hashirama almost yelled, he regretted telling Madara the names of those people who mocked Izuna behind their back, which was what he heard from Tobirama, "You may even get hurt and I don't want that either!"

Madara blinked before smirked and stood up to leave, "..I am going to patrol around and help out. No matter what you said, I already registered, so there is no turning back now, Senju." He said by the door.

"Madar-"

"Don't worry." Madara interrupted as he turn back and gave the other a smirk, "I will be gentle."

Anyone could see that was a lie.

Before Hashirama could yell or anything, the door already closed as Madara left. _Damn that Madara! _Hashirama knocked his head against the table. _Guess I can only go to watch the competition AND prevent that reckless Madara to do anything reckless.._

* * *

During Cultural Festival - Class 2-C

The festival had been going very well. A lot of students and teenagers nearby had came to look around. The stalls were a success, as they greatly resembled a real summer festival, thanks to Hashirama and Madara. Takoyaki stalls, yakisoba stalls, goldfish-catching stalls, prizes-winning stalls were a great attraction and when the afternoon approaches, the school was packed with students and non students, and noises and excitement filled the whole Konohagakure Academy.

But Hashirama didn't have time to enjoy this success, because he had to freaking keep his eyes on Madara Uchiha, who was also his crush, to prevent him from killing someone. Crossing his arms, the elder Senju kept his eyes on the fake stage in the classroom made up by stacking up tables as two students from a lower year fought.

_Where is Madara? _Hashirama wondered as he looked around. He had not seen Madara up the stage for even once.

_Then…_

Hashirama's eyes widened in horror.

_Madara will only fight in the final.. _Judging from the strength and skills of the participants (thankfully, was not a lot of them), the main bully that Tobirama was talking about was more likely to fight in the last round. After all, they were quite skilled as they were from the kendo club after all.

Hashirama frowned as he looked around, trying to see if Madara was in the audience seat. The room was quite dark, except for the lights shining onto the stage. Just when he was going mad when he see no Uchiha among the cheering audience, he spotted Madara behind the curtains at the back of the 'stage'- the backstage.

Hashirama sometimes liked being a kaichou, because it meant he could enter anywhere in school even though if it said "Authorised Members Only".

Entering the backstage which was very dim, Hashirama could see students in fighting clothes running around, some were gulping down water so quickly that Hashirama was a little impressed that they didn't choke on it, while some where opening a small gap from the curtain to watch the match currently going on.

"Mada!" Hashirama hissed, not to get others' attention as he went to the Uchiha peeking at the match, "Don't do this!"

However, Madara smirked, "Senju, I am in. The bastard who was the main bully is winning. He will versus me in the next round." which made Hashirama's eyes open in horror, not only because of the news, because of Madara's breathe.

"Madara, what did you drink?" Hashirama asked with a frown. _So that's why his face is flushed.. It's that obvious even under the dim light._

Madara blinked and smirked at the question like he didn't find anything wrong, "I just took some alcohol, that's all," Towards Hashirama's speechless face, Madara let out a chuckle, "Don't worry Senju, I am not drunk. Just a little to make me go hot-blooded."

"..And finally, the last opponent of the day. The Vice-Kaichou.. Uchiha Madara!" Thr host announced loudly followed by explosion of cheers from the outside. Madara smirked as he turned around to Hashirama, which the Senju then realized fully Madara was not wearing his usual school uniform, but very attractive casual clothes with jeans.

"Wish me luck, Senju." Madara said with a smirk as he turned to walked out of the curtains and up the stage.

The seductive smirk of the elder Uchiha kept Hashirama in daze for a few seconds before he rushed outside.

Too late, Madara was already on the stage, ready to start.

Hashirama gripped in fist nervously as he watched.

"One, Two, Thee… Start!" The horn rang.

The bully (whose name Madara didn't even think it's worth remembering) charged at the Vice-Kaichou with great speed and fist right into Madara's face.

Hashirama was glad he got to see the transformation. He had expected Madara to fight with anger and rage, like a volcanic eruption.

But instead, Madara became calm and expressionless, crossing his arms at his chest as the opponent charged at him.

Just when the fist was going to hit Madara right in the face and everyone was expecting the Uchiha to be hit as he was not moving, something miraculously happened.

At the last millisecond, Madara tilted his head slightly and the punch completely missed. The whole room fell silent.

The next thing the bully knew, was his wrist being locked by the Uchiha and being _twisted_, before Madara grabbed hold of his arm and flung him towards the nearest wall nearby. The bully hit the wall with a loud "Thud!", and Hashirama swore he could hear bones cracking, and fell to the floor heavily, panting.

Madara remained expressionless as he stared at the bully who was trying really hard to stand up; everyone was too afraid to cheer.

The bully let out a groan as he felt his relocated wrist, before glaring at Madara as he climbed up the stage to challenge the Uchiha again.

But this time, it was Madara who started the fight.

Fast and deadly, Madara emerged behind the surprised bully and gave him a thorough kick at the back on his back, making the opponent to stumble to the middle of the stage. When the bully turned around quickly with his other fist raised, ready to punch, Madara was the one who gave the bully a punch in the face first, making the opponent groan and stumbled to the side, panting really hard as Madara approached the bully again.

Hashirama's eyes widened in horror, _if this goes on, he will be killed! _

However, unexpectedly, Madara spoke. Low and quietly, but loud enough for the bully and Hashirama, who was by the stage, to hear.

"This is for Izuna."

With that, Madara brought his leg forward, and kicking the bully right across his face. The great impact caused a _pained _groan from the bully that literally made everyone cringe, before he flew off the stage to the side.

"...You don't even worth ten of my punches." Madara said as he turned his back towards the unconsciously bully.

"The winner of the competition - Uchiha Madara!" The student by the side announced loudly, making everyone to cheer and shout for the victory of the elder Uchiha.

On the other hand, Hashirama quickly helped a few students to send the fallen unconscious bully to the nurse. From what he felt and saw from the body, the student looked like he was dying.

When Hashirama turned back to find Madara, the Uchiha was already gone.

* * *

After a while - Empty Classrooms - Senju

Coming back from the nurse's, Hashirama checked every empty classes, as he needed to see Madara, _right now. _

He was sure that Madara would be in one of the unused classes, although he didn't know why as he went on to open every classroom door to check. According to the doctor, the bully had a few huge patches bruises at his back because of the wall, and a relocated wrist which was mended. Only thing was the bully lose two of his teeth due to the kick across his face.

Hashirama thanked god there was no broken bones or life-threatening danger, and the cultural festival didn't stop because of that. Otherwise he would not know how to deal with the parents' complains and headmaster. However, the people in charge of the fighting informed him that before anyone joined the competition earlier, they had to sign a 'contract' saying that the school would not be responsible for the injuries and losses, so Hashirama and the school would not be in threat even if the bully had broken bones. But _that _still didn't calm the elder Senju down.

Finally, the Senju found Madara in one of the empty classroom, as he predicted. The elder Uchiha was throwing the small bottle of sake(?) into the dustbin. Apparently, Madara had done drinking, which was reinforced by his dazed smirk and heavily flushed face.

"Madara!" Hashirama called as he approached the Uchiha quickly, "I need to talk to you." He stated firmly with a small frown, which was followed by a wicked smile of Madara.

"Do you know how serious it was, Madara? You didn't have to do it that hard! I know you are just trying to repay for what he did to Izuna but you didn't have to go that far!" Hashirama stated with great disapproval, "Thankfully he was not seriously injured otherwise we-_omf!_" Hashirama gasped in shock as Madara pushed him forcefully onto a chair nearby.

_Geez, he is still that strong even when he is drunk?_

"Madara! Listen to me! I-" Before Hashirama could finish, he was forcefully being put to a stop because Madara proceeded to straddle him.

Not even only straddling, Madara was grinding against him. And Hashirama could start to feel himself getting excited as their abdomen were merely only separated by two pieces of fabric.

"I am sorry…" Madara said with a chuckle as he continued grinding, although he didn't really sound sorry at all.

"..M-Madara y-you.." Hashirama could only stutter feeling the person of his desire _this _close to him that he could feel the alcoholic breath of the Uchiha, and the flushed face of Madara was all he see.

"I really wanted to punch him harder…" Madara admitted as he chuckled, feeling the certain part of Senju's body awake now, making Hashirama blush and unsure of what to do. His logic told him to push the Uchiha away, but his body didn't comply as the Senju stared at Madara's lips. Because Madara was clearly, at least, half-drunk.

Never stop grinding his body against the Senju, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around Hashirama to prevent him from thinking as Hashirama didn't know when his hands hand settled on the Uchiha's hips.

"...Senju..." Madara purred as he leaned up to Hashirama's left ear, and asked seductively with his utterly sexy voice, "Will you forgive me, hm?"

Hashirama thought that every blood in his body had gone to both his lower regions and also his face, because he was feeling hotter and hotter with the attractive Uchiha body pressing more into him. His own hands had betrayed him, running and stroking all around Madara's back and were currently trailing down. His own hip was moving as well to grind in rhythm with the Uchiha. Unable to answer the question, Hashirama could only say something close to "U-Uh.."

Then Madara did something totally unexpectedly. He leaned up and gave the ear a lick, instantly making the Senju to tighten his grasp on Madara's hip before letting out a gasp. Madara was breathing heavily as well as he whispered sexily, "Thank you."

Suddenly everything was gone. The touch, the voice, the breath as Madara pulled himself off quickly and stood up, giving the surprised Hashirama a smirk when he reached the door.

"I am going to change my clothes, bye Senju." The Uchiha said by the door, looking back at him.

"...Mada-"

"Hush Senju," Madara said with another smirk, "If you say anything else, I will think that you are in love with me," instantly making Hashirama blush and quiet down.

"See you, Senju." Madara said as he gave Hashirama a wink, before leaving the room and closing the door.

Hashirama stayed in his chair for god knows how long. Covering his mouth to prevent any scream from coming out, Hashirama remained flushed as the event just now replayed over and over in his mind. His own body still hadn't calm down.

Suddenly, the door reopened and Hashirama immediately turned his head to look at who it was. He didn't know to be happy or sad when it was not Madara.

"Kaichou! We have a problem!"

Hashirama blinked and tried to snap himself out of daze, "What is it?"

"The School Band."

* * *

**Review and tell me if you like it or not? Am I making the relationship too fast or...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just before you start reading this chapter, you'll need to listen to the real song that the Senju will sing in this chapter. This is because I think although the main text and plot is important, but some idea of how the song will sound like will add better effect to this story. So please just listen to Gero's Beloved x Survival (from anime Brothers Conflict) before you start reading, or during reading, or after reading (although after reading is not as recommended as the first two options.)**

******Gero's Beloved x Survival (from anime Brothers Conflict) **

* * *

At the corridor - Cultural Festival - Uchiha

Izuna stood and watched the rustling trees in boredom. His shift for his class' crossdress cafe had ended for today, and he was tired. He could feel everyone in the room's gaze on him, including students from other schools, when he was walking, serving his customers, taking orders and welcoming them, making him uneasy. He also had to frequently pull down his skirt to prevent anymore looks.

He was even more bored now because this dress was giving him the sense of danger every second and every minute, which made it really hard to settle down and start to build castle in the air. He couldn't daydream in this state and regretted for not taking an extra **male **school uniform with him here.

"Hey there little one, are you lost?" A voice broke through Izuna's thoughts. The Uchiha turned around and came face in face with two guys that he didn't know. _But judging from their uniforms, they are from another school… _Izuna thought.

"What can I help you with?" Izuna asked with a frown, _I should've brought my sword.. It makes me feel safer…_

"Nothing much really, just wondering if you are interested to accompany us to the stalls, like a date." The guy with a piercings on his nose said with a grin.

"...I am a guy." Izuna stated flatly, normally it would put most people off, but apparently-

"We don't mind, do you, little one?" The other with a tattoo on his arm said with a smirk, "We swing any way." He said, approaching Izuna.

Izuna would've knocked them both unconscious, with the taijutsu that his brother taught him. But for some reason, his brother's words this morning rang in his head again.

"_..This festival is to attract students…"_

"_...especially new students…"_

"_...I don't want any incident happening…"_

"_...It is my first time as the Vice-Kaichou, you know?"_

"_...I don't want any complains…"_

The younger Uchiha gripped his fist as he stood firmly on his ground, "...D-Don't come any closer!" Izuna warned with a frown.

"Are you shy now?" The guy in piercing said as he continued to walked closer to Izuna with a smile, "What's wrong? Do you already have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?" He asked teasingly as he reached out his hand.

Suddenly, another hand emerged and grabbed the piercing student's hand.

"What are you doing?!"

Izuna's eyes widened as he looked up to see the person who had stood in front of him, shielding him away from the perverts.

"This is a school, not a bar." Tobirama stated seriously with a frown.

"Tch," The piercing guy pulled back his hand, "It's none of your business! Who the hell are you anyway?" He asked with a scowl, "If you are not that little one's boyfriend, you have no business in this, get off!"

Tobirama frowned, _These idiots are not negotiable. _He was going to snap back to the foreign students before Izuna stepped beside him.

"He is my boyfriend." He stated.

Tobirama suddenly could hear his own heartbeat which had gone louder and racing in his chest. He blushed at the firm and serious tone of the statement (or lie), before he truly noticed what was Izuna wearing, that sent a burning feeling right into his groins.

The uniform that showed Izuna's body build and slim curves almost completely left very little to his imagination, and he tried not to imagine anything under than short little skirt that fueled his arousal. The pale long legs of Izuna didn't help with the Senju's racing heartbeat as well.

"Eh? Are you sure you are not lying, little one?" The tattooed guy questioned with an amused tone, "It seems to me you are, you know?"

Before Tobirama could turned to snap or growl to the guy in annoyance, there was a strong pull at his shirt and something crashed into his face.

The next thing he knew, was that he was staring into Izuna's closed eyes in shock and something was moving softly and slowly at his _lips._

Izuna was kissing him, right on the lips.

The shock in the Senju remained there for a few seconds before the warmth and movement of Izuna's lips brought him back to reality.

Izuna was panicking how to get rid of the foreign students without getting his brother a bad reputation before Tobirama came. But apparently the perverts still did not believe in his lies, so Izuna's brain spinned quickly as he tried to think of proves that could show that he was Tobirama 'boyfriend', and the fastest and best option was a kiss. Because Izuna doubted that a hug or calling Tobirama 'darling' could get rid of the perverts as quickly as a kiss.

Without further thoughts or hesitation that could increase the suspicion of the foreigners, Izuna pulled Tobirama by his shirt and crashed his lips into the Senju's.

_Well, that is always how it works in the movies, ne?_

Then. he realized that he didn't get any permission from the Senju to do so

Just when Izuna was considering to pull away and also how to apologise, an arm looped behind his waist and pulled the Uchiha closer to the younger Senju, as their kiss deepened. Izuna let out a gasp at the sudden closeness, which gave the Senju an opportunity to slip his tongue into Izuna's mouth.

Izuna didn't know how to respond to that, he felt embarrassed. Feeling someone's tongue in his was one of the strangest thing he ever experienced, as the Senju's tongue explore Izuna's moist cavern, brushing over his teeth and tangling with his own tongue. Blushing, the younger Uchiha gripped Tobirama's shirt tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut nervously and uncertainty as he was too unsure and froze over when Tobirama sucked at his tongue.

_!? _Was all Izuna could think of.

After a while when air was absolutely needed to live, they finally pull apart. Izuna blushing furiously as he quickly turned away from the Senju, and Tobirama staring at the embarrassed Uchiha, panting slightly and heart beating loudly.

The foreign students were gone.

After a short while of regaining breathe and silence, Izuna finally turned to Tobirama, his blush fading.

"..Thank you for your 'help', Tobirama-san.. and I am sorry it was really rude to you.." Izuna said as he looked up from Tobirama's shirt to his face, "It didn't happen." He stated firmly.

_He wants to pretend all that didn't happen, eventhough he is still panting and flushed? _Tobirama thought with amusement as he looked at the Uchiha in the schoolgirl uniform. Watching Izuna reached out and wiped away the excess saliva from his own moist lips, Tobirama couldn't control himself anymore.

_Screw it!_

He took Izuna's wrist and pulled quickly, as his own lips crashed into the Uchiha's again. Tobirama took the chance of Izuna's shock to open the younger Uchiha's mouth and slipped his tongue inside again. Izuna let out a mewl that was far too adorable as Tobirama put one of his arm around Izuna's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss; his other hand was currently stroking and touching Izuna's hair and face strongly but gently. Tobirama could feel Izuna's blush from the heat of his face, and he could feel Izuna's arms looped around his neck. And Izuna was kissing him back.

Shy and inexperienced, adorable and innocent until the way it was really sexy, that was the way to describe Izuna's kiss. Tobirama let out a growl as a response when Izuna started his fightback for dominance, which excited him.

The inexperienced little Uchiha trying to dominate him in their kiss was far too cute, and unacceptable.

Tobirama's tongue pushed against Izuna's mercilessly to prevent Izuna's tongue to enter his own mouth as they battled for dominance, as he continued to taste and suck on Izuna's mouth and lips. Gripping Izuna's waist, Tobirama deepened the kiss even further. But, Izuna seemed to not like it and leaned forward and **bit **the Senju's lips, which was really a turn on as their kiss turned into a blood-flavoured one.

_Uchihas are geniuses._ Tobirama had heard, but he never thought they picked up on everything, including kissing that quickly.

The kiss ended too quickly than Tobirama had liked. After a while, the Senju told Izuna finally, "It didn't happen." He stated as he released the blushing Uchiha.

Izuna blinked and smirked at the statement, before he leaned forward again. Tobirama blushed expecting another kiss again, but instead Izuna put his own finger onto Tobirama's lips with a smirk, "It's our secret ne? To-bi-ra-ma…?" He said seductively syllable by syllable of the Senju's name, his other hand's finger by his own lips as he winked at the Senju's shocking face.

With another smirk, Izuna smiled and turned around away from the Senju, walking away swiftly, his long hair swaying at his back, and the Senju staring after him.

Tobirama had quite a few lovers before, including males and females. But none of them was ever as sexy as this little Uchiha. He found Izuna extremely attractive. One second, the Uchiha was a helpless and vulnerable student in front of the foreigners, the next second Izuna turned into a cute and indescribable little kitten by his brother's side, and the next thing Tobirama knew was the younger Uchiha turning into a sexy and seductive nymph. Tobirama shuddered at the combination, he didn't know how to describe it.

The Senju's heart was still racing although he couldn't see Izuna anymore. Shaking his head (like it is going to shake off all thoughts of Izuna), Tobirama walked down the stairs next to him before continue his original way of walking to the stalls.

_I need a cool drink._

* * *

After a few hours - At the back of the school - Cultural Festival

Madara opened his eyes slowly and blinked rapidly, his eyes trailed his surroundings before he realized where he was, at the back of the school, on the stairs. Frowning at the slight headache, probably because of the alcohol earlier, Madara recalled having some weird erotic dream being in Hashirama's lap (which was actually reality) after having a fight in the competition.

_The competition is real…_

_But…_

Madara shook his head and wondered why he would have that type of stupid erotic 'dream' which involved Hashirama Senju.

_I see.. I must've drank too much after the match, changed my clothes, ended up here and have that weird-shit nightmare.._

_..grinding in that Senju's lap..._

Blushing slightly, the Uchiha sat up drowsily before he was reminded again why he was being woken up at first. Reaching into his own uniform's pocket, he took out his ringing phone. He rubbed his eye as he recognised Izuna's number before picking up the call.

"Hey otouto.."

"Madara-nii, are you done with with your work yet? You said you would meet me after my shift.."

Madara blinked and smiled, he could imagine Izuna's pout from that tone of voice.

"Hai otouto, of course I didn't forget about it. I am at the back of the school, come." He said with a smile, now more awake.

"Okay! I am coming. See you there aniki."

Madara nodded and smiled, "See you here." And with that, he ended the call. Sighing, he tried to prevent himself from recalling or even developing that weird sexy 'dream' even further with Hashirama, eventhough the scene actually happened, which Madara took it as a weird dream.

Unbeknownst to him, the erotic scene of him grinding and seducing Hashirama in that Senju's lap was reality, not a dream.

_I am going mad…_

_I must've have too much alcohol just now.._

_Damn, that dream was quite real though.._

"Madara-nii!"

Madara blinked and turned his head. Smiling, he stood up and hugged his brother, who was still in his cute schoolgirl uniform and pouncing into his chest, "Zu." He greeted with a smile.

"Aniki, you smell like alcohol. Why did you drink?" Izuna pulled back slightly with a frown.

Madara smiled and petted Izuna's hair soothingly, "It's nothing otouto, I am awake now." He said reassuringly, "Want to go get some food?" He asked.

Izuna bit his lip as he examined his brother closely, but it seemed that the elder was alright, so Izuna stopped asking and nodded, "..The stalls?" He suggested with a smile.

"Alright, let's go." Madara replied with a smile as he held the younger Uchiha's hand as they walked to the stalls area, "..If I am not mistaken the School Band would be showing at the Cultural Performance later at the stalls area." He added.

Izuna smiled happily, "Are we watching it together?" He asked hopefully.

Madara smiled and glanced over to his brother, "If my cute little brother wants to." He grinned at Izuna's embarrassed glare before tugging on Izuna's hand, going to the stalls area together.

* * *

Backstage - Cultural Festival's School Band's stage - Senju

"Kaichou-sama, are you ready?" Sarutobi asked as he poked his head out from the curtain that separated this dressing-up space from the others, "We are so sorry about the trouble, Kaichou," He added guiltily, "...But the lead singer caught a cold today an-"

"Don't worry about it," Hashirama said as he looked away from the mirror. The room was dark apart from a single lightbulb hanging down. This was not a proper building to begin with. Rather, it was the back of the stage for the School Band members to prepare themselves with clothes and makeups before their performance on the stage.

"I don't mind," Hashirama stated and gave his kouhai a reassuring smile, "Your lead singer got sick, so it was my duty to find a person taking his place to sing... Ahaha, but I couldn't find any. So don't feel troubled when I take his place in the School Band in the Cultural Performance, after all, they are only performing one song. Just don't get mad when you hear my horrible singing." The elder Senju added with an embarrassed smile as he stood up.

"No it's fine Kaichou-sama, we couldn't afford anymore honour than you singing on the stage later. You can change the song to the one you are comfortable with, the guitarists and drummers are very skilled, they wouldn't mind much if you are singing another song than the original ones." The student said with a bow.

"Hmm… Well, can you please kindly ask them if they know this song?" Hashirama replied with a smile as he leaned down and whispered into the student's ear.

"Sure! I will ask it right away!" Sarutobi said as he ran out, before coming back, "...Err, Kaichou-sama, I just want you to know.. that you look really great in those clothes." He said with a bright and embarrassed smile.

"Really?! Thank you Sarutobi-kun," The elder Senju replied, looking down at his new clothes. He smiled as the other ran away as he looked into the mirror again. Chuckling, he remembered that when he was a kid, he had this fantasy of being a rock-star.

Well, the leader singer of the school band today is absent, so at least he could achieve this fantasy for once.

Hashirama adjusted his clothes before sitting down again, he felt a little nervous for the performance actually. He bit his lip when his mind drifted back to a few hours ago.

When Madara Uchiha was in his lap, sexy as hell and seducing him for his forgiveness.

Blushing, Hashirama lied his face into the table as his body, that certain lower region started to heat up and excited at the memory. Hashirama willed himself to stay in his seat and not banging his head on the nearest wall (although there was none). He could still feel the elder Uchiha's hot body grinding to his; flushed face millimetres away so close that the Senju could _taste _his alcoholic breathe; and the lick at his earshell, Hashirama shuddered. The noise and cheers outside reminded him he shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

The Senju gulped. He wanted to slap himself to wake up, but he didn't want to ruin the makeup on his face, so he made an despaired face instead.

_Damn it Mada! _

"Kaichou-sama, you need to be on stage now!" Sarutobi's voice rang from the other side of curtains.

"Hai hai coming," Hashirama replied as he stood up and looked into the mirror again, just in case any of his accessories got messy.

Thank god Hashirama still looked almost recognizable in the mirror. He still had his lightly tanned skin colour and long brown hair flowed down his shoulders and back. But one of the school member had put some powder (or something?) on his face, and drew two dark blue little stars under his right eye with the facepaint, which immediately turned him into an attractive singer. He was wearing a normal yellow T-shirt, but with a stylish white jacket with chains and a little strips dangling by the side which would make his dance more lively later, also making the Senju more like a prince than a normal student. But he really liked his jeans, dark grey and tough, with a few chains tying by his side, which added to his masculinity with his sport shoes. Giving himself another determined smile, he stepped out of the space and followed his kouhai to the stage.

"Ah, Kaichou-sama, Vice-Kaichou-sama is going to watch the performance."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he's now sitting by the audience seat, and waiting. But I don't think he knows you are performing though Kaichou-sama, we didn't have time for a proper announcement."

"..."

"Kaichou?"

Hashirama sighed in despair. He didn't know anymore. _What if Mada got put off by my performance? What if he didn't recognise me? What if Mada…_

_...remembered himself in my lap…?_

_How am I going to face Mada?_

Looking over to his depressed Kaichou, Sarutobi decided to stay quiet, but still wondering why was the Senju looked troubled in the first place.

_Mada is going to run away… What am I…_

Suddenly, Hashirama realized, that he was actually **afraid**.

He suddenly got angry, angry at himself for being cowardly, when he had wanted to make Madara smile in happiness. Gripping his fist, he scowled at himself.

_If I am scared even for such a tiny thing that may embarrass myself.._

_How am I going to impress and protect Madara?_

Fear and embarrassment changed into determination and confidence as Hashirama exited to the middle of the stage, greeted by the introduction of the host and cheers of the audience. Scanning the audience, he smirked when he spotted Madara, who was sitting beside…

_IS THAT IZUNA?!_

Hashirama really wanted Tobirama to see Izuna in a schoolgirl uniform, he really wanted to see his brother's reaction. He really did. Thinking of the younger Senju then reminded Hashirama of what his brother had said before:

"_...__Just drop a few hints at first to see his or her reaction.."_

_Hints… ne?_

Hashirama smirked at the thought as the other band members started to prepare and checked their musical instruments behind him. Standing in front of the mike, he was ready.

To impress and gain Madara's attention and recognition,

Just like how Madara had gotten his.

Audience Seat - Waiting for the School Band to perform - Uchihas

Madara finished sipping his apple juice before putting it aside, deciding to throw it later. After all, this seat was hard to get, and thanked god he was the Vice-Kaichou, so him and Izuna could get the merit of the best seats. _Cheh, I didn't know there will be this many people.. _But the elder Uchiha still smiled when he saw his little brother happily munching his own takoyaki by his side, everything was worth it with that smile.

Suddenly, the host announced the start of the event and the School Band. The elder Uchiha looked up and his jaw nearly dropped.

_What the hell is Senju doing up there?! Isn't he the Kaichou? _

Madara's questions were quickly answered when the host apologised for the band's behalf and stated the absence of the lead singer due to his sickness.

Eventhough Madara refused to admit it, his heart raced due to himself remembering his "dream" being in Hashirama's lap as he gripped his fist tighter, because that freaking Senju actually looked _breathtaking._

The jacket made Hashirama looked like a kind and sunshiny prince which fitted Hashirama's carefree like yet responsible behaviour; and the jeans with the chains somehow added to the hotness of the Senju, suggesting that there were a wild and beastly side of Hashirama. Along with the long hair that complimented the attractiveness of the elder Senju that ran down his shoulders and back. This was reinforced by the little face-painted stars at the edge of Hashirama's eye, making the Senju to look a little playful and flirty.

He looked stunning.

"I will now sing this song for this special person of mine," Hashirama on the stage announced, as he stole a glance at Madara's face in the audience seat, and smiled innerly at his great ambition later. Followed by the screams and cheers of audience (which strangely sounds more high-pitched due to more female students(?)), Hashirama gave his crowd a smile, "The song I will sing is "Beloved x Survival" by one of my favourite bands, I hope you will enjoy it very much, _**special person of mine.**_" He stated with a wink, directed to audience Madara, as the sound of knocking drumsticks informed him that the instruments were ready.

Hashirama had never really understood the song before although he had heard it so many times. He guessed he liked it because of the fast and cheerful beat along with the catchy tune of the melody. But right now, when he found this special person that had occupied his heart, the lyrics now made sense.

Making a gun-gesture with his right hand, Hashirama started to sing as he pointed to the crowd, more specifically at Madara Uchiha gaping in surprise.

"You're my special!

The one and only smile in the world that's so precious,

I don't want to give you up to anyone!

Beloved×Survival." Hashirama sang out with a little skip and jumped on the spot. His face remained his smile of happiness as the lyrics themselves reminded Hashirama of the elder Uchiha's smile, true and beautiful.

"Like the sunrise,

Your smile lights up my heart

You're a surprise that is Always by my side, this is a miracle

Hearts beating faster!"

Hashirama sang his inner thoughts out with the lyrics, looking at Madara, as he admitted his feelings truthfully. He wanted Madara to see, to know his feelings that he had never feel, for another person before. Waving his hand, he bounced according to the beat. Dancing was never his speciality, but he tried by using his legs and body parts to accompany the song like those he saw in the music videos. He thanked Tobi for buying that DVD of pop singers performances now.

Redness blossomed into Madara's cheeks at the first part, as he looked around slightly to see if the Senju was actually pointing at someone else, which was no. But everyone seemed charmed by the elder Senju's voice, even Izuna kept his eyes on the singing and dancing Hashirama. Madara turned his attention back onto the stage

Although Hashirama was not the best singer the Uchiha ever heard, but the Senju had a gorgeous singing voice tinged with a little masculinity that made Madara's heart pound for some reason.

As Hashirama continued to sing, Madara gradually forgot about the crowd, like his whole world had narrowed down to him, Hashirama and his song, and also the Uchiha's heavily beating heart. Madara tried not to shudder or do anything when Hashirama remained eye contact with him, amplifying his loudly beating heart.

It was like the song was directed to **him**.

"...Because, compared to the first time we met

I'm even more crazy about you now…"

"...You keep getting prettier

I want to have you all to myself.

On a miserable night, I will hold you tight

Any one of those guys will do Everything they can for you

I will love you more than anyone in the world

No one can beat the passion in my heart!

Beloved×Survival"

"Your teary eyes are quite endearing too

Just as I've thought

I'll be by your side

I'm always here for you.."

"The one and only person in the world who is special to me

Never! I don't ever want to let your hand go.

Beloved×Survival!"

Madara got hotter and hotter as he squeezed his fists, not sure to avoid his gaze from Hashirama's, especially when the Senju's eyes kept locked with his own. Black eyes locked with black eyes as Hashirama stated the last words of the song to his love.

"Aishiteiru (I love you)

For you!

For love!

You are the only one."

He finished his last words as he fixed his eyes to the Uchihas, declaring the confession truthfully. He knew this was really cheesy and was supposed to be what happened in some kind of chick flick, but he didn't really mind.

_Madara, do you get it?_

_I really like you._

_I love you._

_Would you let me love and protect you?_

All audience exploded into cheers and claps. And Hashirama could only snap off his eye lock with the elder Uchiha when the guitarist tapped him on the shoulder to remind him to leave the stage for the magic show that was coming up.

"Madara-nii, are you okay?" Izuna asked as he noticed his brother who was in shock, staring at the stage with wide eyes, not blinking or moving.

The elder Uchiha could only look over to his brother for a few seconds before he nodded in daze.

Izuna was too confused to ask.

* * *

**I may update less often because of less motivation as less reviews TTwTT no idea or ppl's likes and ideas to continue and improve! Also, probably 'cause my school is restarting again! .**


	13. Chapter 13

After Cultural Festival - Bonfire - Uchiha and Senju

"Madara!" Hashirama called as he jogged towards the elder Uchiha. Today's event had finally ended. The staff and students were celebrating the success of it by creating a bonfire in the field. This was the Senju's idea. After all, Konohagakure's students were still the main key and central of the school and deserved some fun to themselves after the great event.

Madara tried not to cringe at the voice saying his name, partly because he didn't know how to react to Hashirama after the Senju's very suggestive performance today. But he knew he couldn't avoid the Senju forever, so he managed to stay on his grounds and turned to face Hashirama, "Hn, Senju." He greeted.

Hashirama smiled as he approached Madara, standing right in front of him. Madara suddenly felt really really warm (which must be the bonfire's fault) as his personal space now consisted of Hashirama Senju. So he chose to looked at Hashirama's neck as they talked.

"Hey Mada, did you see my performance today? Was it good?" Hashirama asked as he smiled, although he felt a little embarrassed by it, he really want to know what his love thought of it.

Madara blushed slightly as he recalled Hashirama's confession-singing, before he cleared his throat to will away the memory, "Hn, it was alright. Izuna said it was really good." He replied, trying to look unfazed as he averted his gaze to the grass. _Thank god Izuna was not here. _Madara didn't want Izuna to keep asking his curious questions of why is he blushing eventhough it was barely noticeable from the dim light of the fire. And also he thanked god for the less number of other students around them, he didn't want them to hear his conversation with Hashirama for some reason(?). The students were either walking in smaller groups and talking or lying on the grass and staring into the sky; all muttering softly to one another.

Hashirama smiled as he asked in a slightly softer voice, but his tone still gentle, "Madara, I was asking: What do **you **think?" He asked, emphasizing the 'you' as he stared at the Uchiha's slightly embarrassed face.

_Mada got it, ne?_

Madara swore that the bonfire's fire got bigger by that instant, because his whole body, particularly his face, heated up so quickly until it was unbearable. He glared at the Senju before stepping back a little, "Stop it Senju, I was not interested into your performance at all. So stop flattering yourself." He retorted. Somehow, he didn't like it when someone, like Hashirama had certain powers over him, like how the Senju could simply make him blush and stammer. As a prideful Uchiha, he didn't like it, eventhough he felt something for Hashirama.

Hashirama blinked in slight surprise in the change of demeanor of the elder Uchiha, but he smiled in a certain extent of understanding that Madara was embarrassed. Still smiling, Hashirama reached out and held Madara's arm, preventing him from backing off any further.

"Madara, I was not flattering myself. That song was really for that one special person of mine. And, I really want to protect that person forever." He admitted, he didn't want Madara to run away now, he had waited for a chance, and he was not going to let it slip.

Madara's eyes widened slightly when Hashirama caught his arm. Before the Uchiha could snap anything, Hashirama's words made his mind spin, maybe because the Senju was staring at him so intensely when he said them, "..That person must be really wonderful," Madara said after a moment of silence, still not looking at the Senju, "...Do I know that person?" He asked.

Hashirama continued smiling, his eyes still remained on the beautiful Uchiha right in front of him, "Yes, in fact, you will be the first one to know when I confess."

Madara swore that Hashirama and him were getting closer and closer, and the heat got warmer. He swallowed, because he wasn't sure if the Senju was being serious. After all, Hashirama could mean someone else, and Madara could foolishly mistaken 'that person' with himself, and Madara didn't want that. He tried to suppress his heart from racing loudly as he finally look at Hashirama's dark eyes, flickering from the bonfire's flame, "...Is it Izuna?" He asked again. Well, somehow it made sense because in some sense of it, if it was Izuna, then Madara could also be the first one to know since they are siblings. Also, Izuna was sitting beside him today, so Hashirama could be pointing to the younger Uchiha, instead of himself today. He would get mad if it was true, partly because he didn't want his brother to go off for a Senju, but mainly he may be a little disappointed and a little..

heartbroken.

Just when the more Madara thought about it, the more positive that the Uchiha was sure that it wasn't him, Hashirama chuckled. Madara was going to slap Hashirama to ask what is so funny, Hashirama answered his question, "It's not Izuna." He confirmed. _Sure, Izuna-chan is cute. But I just don't like him __**that**_ _way. Also, Tobi seemed to have something for Izuna-chan already. _

Looking at Madara's surprised face, Hashirama decided to jump straight to his point, "Madara, I-"

The loud screams in the nightsky was followed by explosions of colorful fireworks.

"-love you."

"What?" Madara half-yelled. _Geez, couldn't Senju talk louder? _Well, Madara couldn't blame Hashirama anyway since fireworks was the Uchiha's own idea. Yelling, Madara asked again, "What were you saying?"

Hashirama wanted to slap himself, and also the student who chose to release the fireworks at that instant. _Couldn't he wait for another ten seconds? _But it was too late, because the mood was lost.

"It's nothing!" Hashirama yelled back as more fireworks exploded in the sky, which were quite loud as they were right under it. He felt really frustrated, but it didn't mean he would give up. He would definitely make Madara know his feelings one day. After all, he never go back on his words.

Madara raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Senju, he felt like he had missed something important, but he didn't want to ask. He didn't want to know who the freaking Senju likes, simply because he would feel very very bad, right in his heart. The Uchiha was certain that no way Hashirama could like him, because Madara hadn't really been friendly to Hashirama, as the Uchiha only retorted and snapped to Hashirama a lot of times; also, he was sure that he hadn't been the most beautiful or attractive person the Senju had ever meet. Although he was a little relief that Hashirama didn't like Izuna, but he wouldn't want to know who really Hashirama likes.

He just didn't want to.

"Hn." As a reply, Madara crossed his arms as he stood beside Hashirama, both watching the beautiful fireworks decorating the nightsky.

* * *

On the plane - Uchiha - flying to Osaka

Days passed so quickly, but Izuna smiled at his brother's achievement of organizing the successful Cultural Festival a month ago. Staring out from the aeroplane's window, he let out a small sigh as he sank into his comfortable seat, his daydream started.

Since the Cultural Festival, Izuna had noticed there was a slight change in his brother. Although Madara behaved and do stuff and ate like normal, but nothing could escape the younger Uchiha's intelligent eyes. Izuna noticed that Madara not only studied harder than usual (which was rare since he was already a genius), and also he had given more thoughts than necessary whenever deciding on other school events and matters, like he was considering more than usual, which was strange. It was like Madara wanted something, or someone(?) that Izuna did not understand. Although he signs were minor, but he knew that Madara had found someone, or something, better.

Moreover, lately, _Madara-nii has been going out frequently to do his coursework. _Izuna pouted to himself because he had missed some time with his brother. He knew he couldn't be selfish to keep Madara all to himself, but he couldn't help but feel neglected and jealous.

_It was like Madara-nii found something better than me…_

The thought made Izuna want to cry but he took it in like a man, although the thought still bothered him almost every hour.

Izuna wondered if one day, Madara would really found someone more important than him and leave, and then the younger Uchiha would be alone again.

Izuna growled at the thought before squeezing his eyes shut and forced himself to stop thinking and **sleep. **He needed rest, after all he was on his way to Osaka with his teammates for the National Kendo Competition. Although Izuna's team could win it for sure, he didn't want anything at all ruining it.

The flight was not very long, but when Izuna arrived, it was already evening. After the check-outs and picking up of luggage, the younger Uchiha felt even more lonely as he followed his trainer to the van, his team all chattering loudly and excitedly at his back as he walked alone, dragging his little luggage.

Izuna wondered if Madara leaving him would be much more painful than this.

The thought of his brother leaving made his heart ached, before he switched off his thinking mode to daydream mode, as he daydreamed Madara Uchiha defeating aliens in a spaceship, rescuing the human race like a hero.

* * *

Hotel - Uchiha and Senju, the team

Izuna waited when the teachers gave half the members of the team the key to the hotel rooms while announcing that two people would share a room together for this four days three nights. When Izuna got the key, he knew he was **doomed**.

"Alright students, if you don't have the key, partner up with someone with a key. Two in a group, now!" The trainer announced.

As Izuna feared, everyone started chatting and deciding as they formed partners gradually, while the Uchiha remained standing at the side.

He had never bothered about not having a friend before, mainly because Madara was ever all he needed. But the fear of isolation, lack of friendship and loneliness made Izuna Uchiha felt fear for the first time in so many years when the thought of Madara leaving occurred to him.

_Would I be alone forever?_

When everyone had finished pairing up, the most natural thing was to see if anyone else who still didn't have a partner. And the Uchiha was in the centre of attraction.

Izuna avoided all of their gazes as he gripped the keys in his hand. Although his threat to the members a few months ago was not reported, but it didn't mean that rumours, insults and backstabs would stop, especially in the club. Whispering and giggles started to spread through the crowd and Izuna wished that Madara was here, because he didn't need to care for anyone else if that was the case, only Madara.

He regretted for coming, but he had to come because he was the ace in the team.

For the first time in so many years, loneliness and fear made his eyes watered as everyone's icy looks pierced through him like mocking daggers. Even the trainer found it quite awkward because he didn't know how to sort out this situation where his star pupil had actually no partners, which was strange because he always thought the better the someone was at something, the more friends he would get, "...Anyone else left with no partners and no keys?" The trainer asked with a forced laugh as he looked around, but it seemed like there was odd numbers today.

Izuna swore the crowd's grin got bigger.

Just when Izuna wanted to turn around and walked into the lift himself, to spend these days completely alone, a hand caught his and a voice made him stopped in his tracks.

"I will be his partner."

Izuna's eyes widened in surprise as he looked around, expected to see some stupid dude who thought that it was funny to tease him this way, he was really surprised to find the Senju.

"Sorry I was a little late here sensei (teacher), my luggage got mixed up with Kenji's." Tobirama added to explain, while averting his death glare to the crowd, making them to feel uncomfortable.

"Ah no don't worry Tobirama-kun, you were right in time." The trainer replied with a smile, oblivious to Tobirama's invisible threat to the other members, "Alright students, listen, you will sort out your own dinner yourselves. There are rolls of cheap food shops around the hotels, try some Osaka food, they are really good." The teacher stated, "But be back before eleven o'clock, we have a match tomorrow and I do not want anyone waking up late, is that clear?" He asked sternly.

"Hai." Everyone agreed.

The lift ride to the eighth floor, where all the members were staying, were really silent. No one dared to say anything, especially about Izuna, as Tobirama stood in the middle of the lift, still holding Izuna's hand. His aura told everyone that if anyone dared to even beep, they would be in deep shit.

Finally they reached the eighth floor and everyone scattered out quickly when the lift doors opened. Tobirama pulled on Izuna's hand out and as they reached their shared hotel room's door, Tobirama took the key from the younger Uchiha to open the door. There were no exchange of words or anything as they stepped inside the room.

After closing the door, Tobirama was going to put down his luggage first, but Izuna's hand which were refusing to let go caught his attention as he turned out to look at the Uchiha, wondering what was wrong.

"...Tobirama-san, just now.. Thank you.." Izuna stated as his head remained low, staring at the carpeted floor. He bit his lip to prevent any sob of relief from coming out, but he used his arm to wipe away his accumulating tears in his eyes.

Tobirama really want to kiss him right now, but he knew he couldn't take advantage of Izuna, he was not that sort of person. So he gave the other a smile as he squeezed Izuna's hand, "It's alright," He reassured, "Don't worry. I am here."

Izuna looked up with a teary smile before he sniffled and nodded. Releasing the Senju's hand, the Uchiha gave Tobirama a reassuring smile before entering the bathroom by their side, closing the door. The sound of running water followed after.

Tobirama didn't know if that was a good sign, but he felt terrible. He felt mad at himself although he didn't know why, and he was pissed at other students.

_What kind of discrimination is this?! _

_But Izuna's last smile was probably a good sign, ne?_

After putting his own luggage and Izuna's as well by the side, he then sat on one of the beds and waited (although he didn't know if he should be happy or sad that there were two single beds here, not a huge double bed only). He was puzzled to hear Izuna talking to himself in the bathroom, but he deduced that he must be on the phone, most likely with Madara.

After a few minutes, Izuna finally exited the bathroom, better and more fresh than a while ago, which made Tobirama feel relieved.

"Hey, you alright now?" Tobirama asked with concern.

Izuna smiled and gave him a nod, "Thank you."

"You were on the phone, was it Madara-san? Did you tell him about it?" Tobirama asked again, although more curious than concern now.

Izuna gave him another smile as he wiped his wet face and hands with the hotel-provided towel, "I tell Madara-nii about everything and how now I ended up sharing a room with you."

Tobirama had a bad feeling, "What did he say?"

The younger Uchiha gave him a bright and innocent smile, "Madara-nii said he is going to kill you."

_Great. _Tobirama thought ironically. But his thought was broken when Izuna came to stand right in front of him.

"So Tobirama, I will be sleeping with you these nights, please be gentle, ne?" Izuna gave him an innocent grin as he leaned down, his face inches away from the Senju's.

"_..__**sleeping with you**__.."_

Tobirama could feel his body heat up at the statement, he blamed himself for having such as perverted mind. _Izuna probably meant the normal sleeping you sick bastard! _But judging from the 'please be gentle', Tobirama felt that Izuna was purposefully being a such a flirty tease. But it may be a good thing, because this meant that Izuna felt better, so much better that he could change into a seductive little Uchiha again.

But Tobirama actually felt challenged, because **no way** he was going to let this cute little Uchiha top him.

If Izuna wanted to play, he would just go along.

Tilting his head slightly, Tobirama leaned forward before he approached Izuna's ear. Whispering huskily, he used his bedroom voice with a grin, "**Only ****if** **you are not naughty, Izuna, or I will have to punish you." **He said before huffing out warm air to Izuna's sensitive ear.

The Senju had to smirk when Izuna pulled back with a gasp, flushing from head to toe and pouting, because the Uchiha did not expect it, at all. Chuckling at his own victory and cuteness of Izuna's face, Tobirama smiled and decided to stop things for now, in case they go out of hand, "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" He asked with a smile as he stood up.

Izuna could only nod begrudgingly, still pouting.

_Adorable. _Tobirama smiled as he grabbed the key and led the Uchiha out for their dinner.

Together.

* * *

**Reviews wanted and needed.**


	14. Chapter 14

Evening - Senju's home - Uchiha and Senju

Hashirama broke into a fit of cough again, his shoulders shaking from the impact. Sniffling again, the Senju felt breathless. Despite of all these uncomfort and headaches, Hashirama still feel happy, very very happy as he watched the back of Madara by the stove, stirring the pot of the chicken porridge, "Madara, thank you." He stated again with a smile, sitting by the dining table.

"Hn, don't get used to it. You are lucky I am free, I just don't want our coursework and tasks to lag because of you, Senju," Madara stated flatly as he continued to watch and stir the porridge. He thanked god (although he didn't want to admit it) for the Senju's brother call this morning, informing the Uchiha that Hashirama got a fever. Tobirama had requested Madara to come over to take care of Hashirama because the younger Senju needed to fly to Osaka for the National Kendo Competition, apparently with Izuna and the team. Ensuring Hashirama is getting **proper **meals was the key, also eating his medicines and getting enough rest.

"Mada, you look so cute in an apron," Hashirama added as he rested his jaw on the dining table, smiling as he continued to watch Madara from the back.

"Urusai(Shut up!), Senju!" Madara snapped as he turned his head and shot the Senju a glare, before he proceeded to turn off the stove and pour out the porridge from the pot to two bowls. Taking both of the bowls carefully to the table and two spoons after he took off his apron, dinner was ready.

Both of them ate in silence, the porridge was good. And what comes after food, as everyone knew, was the time for medicine.

Hashirama disliked medicine very very much, just like how everyone did. Those disgustingly sweet or bitter taste was the last thing Hashirama want on his tongue, he felt like puking just from the colours alone.

"Open your mouth," Madara ordered as he poured out the yellow cough syrup to the provided spoon. He certainly did not trust Hashirama alone with his own medicine. The Senju thought that he could outsmart the genius Uchiha by pretending to have eat his medicine already this afternoon, but apparently Madara was smarter.

Judging from the doctor visit since yesterday, although the medicines' volume level looked appropriate, but from close observation and examination which was a piece of cake for Madara: Hashirama did not eat his medicine this morning, although Madara had asked him to but the stubborn Senju pretended that he did.

Hashirama gulped in slight horror as he watched the Uchiha poured out the syrup. But when Madara held out the spoon to feed him, he thought that it was worth it and took it like a man, trying not to cringe as he swallowed the syrup in front of the Uchiha. This repeated a few times for other medicines and finally Madara allowed Hashirama to drink some water, after he ensured the Senju had really taken in all his medicine.

"Thank you, Madara." Hashirama said with a strained smile, feeling eerily disgusting as traces of medicines still left in his mouth, but entirely happy that Madara fed him.

"Hn, cannot trust you on your own, Senju." Madara said as he put the medicines back to their original place.

* * *

After dinner, both the elders sat at the couch in the living room, watching some discovery channel because there were strangely no good drama or shows on now, and Twilight was not really to Madara's interest. In the middle of the explanation about foxes and raccoons, Hashirama suddenly asked, "Mada, are you staying here tonight?"

"...Not really."

"Can you stay?"

"...No."

"Why not?"

"...Why yes?" The Uchiha asked back with a raised eyebrow.

Hashirama was determined, "Madara, stay here." He requested with a small frown.

"..." Madara Uchiha looked unfazed as he stared at the ground.

"...For me?" Hashirama asked again.

The elder Uchiha knew he cannot always stay this **close** to Hashirama, because the Senju already had someone _else_.

But he couldn't help as his feelings, emotions that were suppose to be locked away and not even being thought about, immediately got better of him as he gave a very light nod, still not looking at the Senju.

Sometimes, he really hated himself.

Suddenly, Hashirama broke into a fit of cough again, loud and great that his shoulders shook, immediately concerned Madara. Frowning, Madara asked, "Do you still have a high temperature?

Before Hashirama could reply, Madara leaned towards the Senju and placed his forehead with Hashirama, intending to use his own forehead to see if the elder Senju needs to see the doctor again. He could feel the slightly hotter warmth from Hashirama's forehead, but not as high as this afternoon: It had gone down quite a bit.

Then the Uchiha realized what he was doing this close and blushed.

But staring at Hashirama's black eyes which reflected his own, he found himself unable to pull away, his hands already on Hashirama's face without knowing.

Forehead touched, and breathes shared. Hashirama could feel the warmth, from Madara's face. The thought of Madara's forehead slightly colder than his slipped away when he stared into those dark and deep eyes, so beautiful that it hurts. Out of instinct for this untouchable and forbidden love, Hashirama leaned forward when he saw Madara's blush. Both males' lips were closer and closer. Eyelids began to close and they could feel the ghost of each other's lips, ready for their own first kiss.

When the lips was going to touch, suddenly, the phone rang.

Madara's eyes immediately widened as he pulled away quickly, brain in a hurricane as he hurriedly dug out his loudly ringing phone, before he noticed that it was Izuna's call, His heart was still racing and he was still, undoubted, flushing from head to toe. Turning away, Madara picked up the call, really wanting his heartbeat to slow down, right now and wondering what the actual heck he was going to do just now.

_Damn it! _Hashirama mentally kicked himself, _Jesus! What was I trying to do?! Madara would find it so disgusting! I am such a horrible person! I am sick doesn't mean I can take advantage of Madara like that! _Hashirama's eyes darted as those thoughts cycloned in his mind, he didn't mind it if they are already going out but he felt slightly guilty for what he was going to do without realizing. But most of all, a little part(?) of him felt disappointed and angry at the damn phone.

He looked up to Madara on his phone.

"Otouto." Madara greeted.

"Madara-nii, I had reached Osaka. You asked me to give you a call when I get here, right?" Izuna sounded slightly hoarse, with running water sound in the background.

"..Yeah," Madara remembered, mentally knocking his own head to keep his mind clearer, "Are you staying in a hotel?" He asked.

"Hai."

"Alone?" Madara asked with a small frown.

"No. At first nobody wanted to share a room with me.. But then Tobirama-san stepped out so I am now sleeping in the same room as him. He is a great person."

Madara frowned at the discrimination of the other club members, he would need to do something about it.

Then the younger Senju's name appeared, instantly made the Uchiha growl.

"Aniki…?"

"I am so going to kill that bastard." Madara spat, "Izuna, I will overlook it as the vice-kaichou if you accidentally broke his arm." He stated.

Madara could feel Izuna's smile from the other side of the phone, and felt slightly guilty that he had been spending less time with his brother. Promising himself that he would spend more time with Izuna, Madara smiled and said again, "Do your best for the competition tomorrow, ne? I will watch it on the TV." He reassured, earning a happy reply from Izuna.

"Really?! Thank you, Madara-nii.. See you later, then."

"Bye Zu."

"Aniki, I love you."

Madara's heart melted as he smiled to the sweet confession from his beloved sibling, "I love you too, Izuna."

Ending the call, Madara forgot about the awkwardness of the near-kiss with Senju, before he remembered it again as he sat down on the couch, pretending nothing happened earlier as he straightened himself up.

"Was it Izuna-kun?" Hashirama asked, after clearing his throat.

"Yeah. He is now sharing a room with **your **brother." Madara replied with a scowl.

Trying to ignore the sourness in the words, Hashirama couldn't help but grin, _Heh Tobi, good job there! _"I see.. So Mada, are you staying tonight?" He asked again, he didn't get a reply just now from Madara, interrupted by his cough and kiss(almost).

"..." Madara squeezed his fist, unsure.

"Madara, for me?" Hashirama asked again, he didn't want to be alone for a whole night.

"...Fine." Madara finally agreed.

"Arigato Mada I love you!" The elder Senju exclaimed as he grinned happily to himself. He would get company tonight and that was the best thing ever, because he didn't have to be alone even if his brother was away (and oblivious to Madara's instant blush at the open confession). They could do so many things, poker cards, drama marathon, food.

Ah, joy.

And Madara felt his heart completely stopped when he heard those words, but looking over to the stupid Senju's grinning face to his own self, he immediately got embarrassed by his own surprised response, and got angry. Mostly himself, but he blamed everything on the Senju anyway. _DAMN it Senju what the actual hell? _He said shooting Hashirama happy planning face a glare, _Your words! Your fcuking words! _

Crossing his arms, Madara pretended not to care but he was plotting his own revenge, "Senju." He called.

"Yes Madara?"

"If I am staying, that means I must be comfortable right?" Madara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, is there anything you need, Madara?" Hashirama asked, still smiling.

"Yes, but you have to agree on it and follow my wants, or I won't stay." Madara stated seriously.

_What could that be? _Hashirama wondered, _If it was alcohol then… Well I guess we can buy that from the convenience store nearby… _"Alright," The elder Senju nodded, "What do you want?"

Madara innerly cheered when the Senju _fell right into the trap_, "We are watching a horror movie." He said with a smirk, he knew Hashirama hated it.

"Eh?" Hashirama's eyes widened, "No! I dislike them. All they ever do is to show how people died and scream and killed by invisible people or whatever, that's absurd." He said with a scowl. Hashirama was not scared of horror movies, he just dislike them to the brim because the blood and gore really bothered him somehow, not to mention the screaming and sound effects.

"Then I am not staying." Madara retorted as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Hashirama suddenly panicked. _Well, the whole point was to let the Uchiha stay, wasn't it? _

"...Fine." Hashirama finally said.

Madara grinned. _This is your repayment for mocking me, Senju. _As he planned to choose the most bloody and scariest movie with an evil smirk.

Hashirama gulped.

* * *

Osaka - Midnight - Hotel

Izuna couldn't sleep. Not only because it was too cold (_What the hell is with the air-con being broken?!), _because the thought of Madara leaving occupied his mind, and also he was just not tired in addition to him being nervous for the kendo competition tomorrow. The younger Uchiha just woke up from a nightmare and he didn't want to go back to sleep.

He was interested by Tobirama tossing in his own bed as he watched. Finally, he couldn't help it and asked, "Tobirama-san, can you sleep?" He hoped that the Senju was not asleep or he would be awkwardly talking to the air.

"Not really." The Senju admitted. Truth to be told, his mind was too awake and excited. Still in the 'afterglow' of their dinner earlier. Izuna was being an excited sunshine as usual, dragging Tobirama around to try out food. They finally settled for ramen and Izuna was as usual, again, being a tease with his chopsticks. But of course Tobirama somehow got used to it and started flirting and teasing back, leaving the younger Uchiha to pout and blush adorably. _You are not the only skilled one here, little Uchiha. _Well, the Senju had a few lovers before, so this technique was not his worst.

"Just cold," Tobirama explained, although that was not the full reason of his current insomnia.

Izuna smirked as he got another idea. He got off his bed and stood up, approaching the Senju.

"What are you doing?" Tobirama asked. Seriously, it was really cold and getting off the blankets may not be a really good idea, he didn't want Izuna to catch a cold. But…

"Wait Izu-" He stammered, eyes widened when Izuna entered his bed, snuggled under the covers with him. Moving away so they won't get _too _close and things to go out of hand, he stared at the Uchiha in darkness with shock and uncertainty.

"You are cold, so I come to _warm you up._" Izuna stated suggestively before he smirked at the shocked Senju.

Tobirama didn't feel cold anymore. He thanked for the darkness otherwise his very slight blush would be noticed eventhough he managed a calm face.

_If you want to play it out this way, Uchiha…_

He reached out and slipped both his arms around Izuna, embracing him and also pulling the Uchiha _closer _to him, until they were both uncontrollably close that they could feel each other's body _heat _and the only thing separating them were their clothes.

Izuna's surprised and embarrassed gasp at the closeness was so arousing that it drove Tobirama up the walls mentally.

"Thanks for your _help, _Izuna. But I am sure this way, I will **warm you up too**." Tobirama replied with a smirk.

He couldn't see Izuna's face in the darkness, but judging from the heat of Izuna's face in his hug, he could feel his blush.

Izuna felt warm. Deciding to rest for now, and also for them not to get any closer dangerously than they already were, he finally said begrudgingly, "Night, Senju. I will punish you tomorrow."

Tobirama smiled, he could hear the pout from Izuna's voice. _And the little Uchiha just wouldn't stop teasing. _"Let see who is the naughty one, Izuna-kun." He replied with a small grin, "Good night, Izuna." He smiled.

"Hn…"

The coldness in the room did not bother them anymore.

And it seems like the battle of the art of seduction would continue on.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a bit late. Because eventhough I already plotted and have ideas for the whole story, I need the _mood _to write it out as well so the text will be in a much more interesting in its manner. I am also busy seriously with my studies.  
**

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Near dawn - Senju and Uchiha - Osaka Hotel

Tobirama woke up to the sound and movement of something, or rather, someone snuggling into him. Not just any regular noise, but _moans._

Opening his eyes, his face immediately flushed from what he saw, or rather, felt.

The little Uchiha was now currently in his arms, and apparently having a wet dream, because Izuna was now humping into him and letting out mewls and moans that were so unbearable that Tobirama honestly didn't know how to react, as Izuna was still asleep.

"..Hnn… Ah.. No…"

He considered waking Izuna up, but it may create a really helpless and awkward situation. But if he left Izuna like this, not only he would get aroused to no end, there would be absolutely no self-control that he might ended up doing inappropriate things to the sex kitten in his arms. He wouldn't be able to sleep as well, although that was the least of his concern.

"..Hn!.."

Izuna's little sexy noises were getting more desperate as he snuggled further into the Senju, and Tobirama's wrapped arms around the Uchiha **was not helping at all. **

He might not get another chance like this.

"...P-please.."

And what type of man would leave such a seductive little thing in their arms?

Tobirama knew that he was definitely not thinking straight, because one of his arm which was originally wrapped around Izuna's waist now traveled downwards and snaked into the Uchiha's sleeping pants. He flushed and bit his lip to prevent any sound from coming out when he took a firm grip around Izuna's erection. Apparently Izuna does not wear underwear when he sleeps, and the loud moan released was not helping the Senju's own arousal either. Izuna was now moving faster against his body, and more specifically, his hand as he moved his hand and fingers expertly around Izuna, rubbing the head and applying pressure here and there.

Izuna felt so hot and slick in his hand, as Tobirama moved his hand faster and harder, watching the panting and moaning mess in his arms.

The Uchiha was panting and letting out mewls and moans that increase in frequency and pitch as he moved against Tobirama. As the Senju masturbated him faster and _harder_, Izuna was so responsive that the Senju was surprise that Izuna didn't wake up.

Finally with a loud, "Aha!" Izuna came tremendously into his hand. He could feel it, feel how the liquid exploded into his palm, leaking in between his fingers. He stared at Izuna's face when he came, burrows furrowed, opened _lips_ and blushing cheeks: It was so sexy that Tobirama now had a raging hard on as well.

Izuna's pants got slower as he lied in Tobirama's arms, peaceful. Retreating his hand from Izuna's pants, he licked his finger and nearly came.

Not because of the taste, it was the faint "Tobirama…" released from Izuna's lips. Broken air-con was no longer a problem as Tobirama felt that his body was on fire. He could use the bathroom right now but he didn't want to risk Izuna waking up. Stuck in between decisions of getting up and wake Izuna; or staying in bed with a hard-on, he had no choice as he chose the second option.

It took him a while before he fell into a light snooze as well.

* * *

Morning - Osaka Hotel - Uchiha and Senju

Izuna's eyes fluttered as he felt light into his face. The bed was so comfortable that he didn't want to leave as he snuggled further into the covers. But it was too late, the coolness of the bed reminded him that he was in the hotel, and going to have Kendo matches today. Which again reminded him..

_Shouldn't Tobirama be in bed?_

He opened his eyes and looked, but the Senju wasn't in bed, which may explained why it wasn't warm. The sound of running water from the bathroom informed him that the Senju was already up, and taking a shower. He laid for another minute before he finally sat up to check the time. Thank god they were not late, _still have two more hours for breakfast~ _Izuna mused, looking forward to some hot eggs and hopefully beacon. He wondered if his brother is up, and if he is having a proper breakfast. For some odd reason, he felt content and satisfied.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened to reveal Tobirama Senju without clothes on apart from the white towel wrapped around his waist.

Izuna tried to avert his gaze.

Because _Senju looks hot. _

Strong, toned and defined muscles, not too bulky but definitely _delicious. _It made Izuna shiver.

Tobirama looked a little shock. The younger Senju left his clothes in his luggage, so he came out to get them. He thought that Izuna was still sleeping. He cleared his throat and tried not to think about last night as he proceeded to his luggage. Because the Uchiha looked so adorable with the surprised sleepy face and bedhead, but the blush on Izuna's face made him smirk.

"Ohayo." Tobirama greeted before he opened his luggage, the coolness in the room made him shiver, so he sped up process of getting his clothes.

" 'hayo…" Izuna was still blushing, "The hotel provides breakfast.. I should hurry for the shower.." Izuna stated as he was still not looking at Tobirama when he got out of the bed.

Tobirama smiled and nodded, "I am done, I will just change here. You can use the bathroom now." Loving the reaction of Izuna.

Izuna just nodded before meekly entered the bathroom, "..Thank you."

He needed to calm down right now. He didn't understand what was he blushing about. After all, he lived with Uchiha Madara, one of the most good looking and sexy man on Earth, and he had seen his aniki not wearing a shirt countless times. He didn't understand why he felt hot around the half-naked Tobirama.

Eventhough Tobirama did not have that tremendous built like his brother (which possibly is not really achievable by any man on earth), but the younger Senju's body looked attractive and seductive in its own way. Not too bulky or skinny, but handsome and strong as they were, six-pack shaped by years of training sword. Almost perfect.

Izuna slapped his own face with the tap water to stop thinking.

Well, unlike Tobirama, Izuna's body was not that great. Yes he thought that his own self look manly (although not in Madara and Hahirama's opinion, and definitely not in Tobirama as well) and yes he had a good body as a teenager. Built, strong and shaped, although they didn't look as magnificent as Madara's and Tobirama's due to his smaller body size and frame.

However, the younger Uchiha possessed the slim and thin figure which complimented his lean muscles well. Just one thing.

His scars.

Mostly cuts and slashes, and mostly located by his waist and back. A lot of them were from the competitions he got into with other elder and stronger opponents when he was kidnapped; while the rest were by his dealer for sometimes losing matches which meant, losing money. Izuna stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, shuddering at the memory of his past.

With the falling water, he finally woke up and got himself ready and prepared for the competition today.

He would win, definitely.

Just one thing, he left his clothes in his luggage outside.

He thought about leaving the bathroom after the shower later like Tobirama, wrapped in a towel. But he doubted that the towel would be big enough to over his whole body, including his **scars.**

After washing his hair and body, the Uchiha finally decided as he stood by the bathroom door, still naked and dripping wet.

"...Tobirama-san." He called out loudly, hoping the Senju could hear him.

After a few seconds which contained some noises and ruffling, the Senju finally replied from the outside of the bathroom door, wondering what would Izuna want from him **in the bathroom**, "Yes?" He asked.

"I left my clothes in my luggage, can you please get them for me?" Izuna asked.

Tobirama gulped, but thought that there was no other way, "..Sure." He replied before going off to the Uchiha's luggage. He picked a normal shirt and long pants that Izuna brought, and tried not to blush as he obtained Izuna's boxers as well. The Senju brought the clothes back to the bathroom door and knocked.

Opening a small gap at the door, Izuna hid his scarred naked body behind it, and flashed Tobirama a seductive(?) smile before he reached out to take his clothes from the Senju, "Arigato." He said with a smile before closing and locking the door.

Tobirama tried not to overthink things when he saw a part of Izuna's bared chest and shoulder, holding his breath as he passed the Uchiha his clothes. Image of Izuna smirking at him nakedly was the last thing Tobirama wanted to stay in his head for the whole day, and the forbidden event happened during dawn was not helping him to calm down either.

* * *

Finally, Izuna dried his body and wore his clothes before he exited the bathroom. Tying his hair, he heard the younger Senju's conversation with his brother on the phone, as Tobirama was putting it on loudspeaker, _because tying shoelaces while holding the phone would be troublesome._

"..Yeah, I got better Tobi, don't worry. I ate my medicines and stuff." Hashirama's voice sounded a bit hoarse, so the younger Uchiha deduced that Hashirama was sick.

"That's good to hear. Has 'he' been taking good of you?" Tobirama asked with concerned as he proceeded to tie the shoelaces on his other shoe.

"Yeah, Mada is a great cook, and he is taking good care of me. Don't worry too much Tobi." Hashirama replied reassuringly. Izuna raised his eyebrow, _Aniki is taking care of the sick Senju? _Izuna pouted slightly out of jealousy before he turned away to put his dirty clothes back to his luggage and grabbed his shoes.

"Hm, okay then. I need to go now, I still need to eat breakfast. Don't work yourself too hard, onii-sama." Tobirama said as he picked up his phone.

"Yeah I will, Tobi. See you, good luck for the competition." Hashirama replied, his smile could be heard from the voice.

"Thanks. Until then." Tobirama smiled at this phone, preparing to hang up.

"Just another thing Tobi.."

The younger Senju raised his eyebrow.

"Happy birthday."

Tobirama smiled, "Thanks. Bye onii-sama." He replied and hang up.

"Today is your birthday?" Izuna suddenly asked from the other side of the room, making Tobirama raise his head to look at him.

"Heh, yeah." Tobirama said with a smile. He didn't really mind much about birthdays, especially his, after all, it just not really make him think it is **that **important.

"...Happy Birthday…" Izuna finally said as he looked at the ground, "..Sorry I didn't get you anything…" He stated guiltily, taking his armour bag and sword.

Tobirama smiled, "It's fine." He said as he took the room key, along with his bag containing his armour and his own wooden sword, and a distressed Izuna's hand out of the door, "I don't mind." He replied, leading them out of the hotel room for breakfast.

* * *

Afternoon - Senju's home - Uchiha and Senju

Hashirama sat beside Madara, who was drinking a can of soda. They were both waiting for the live-preview of the National Kendo Competition and the matches of their brothers. The Uchiha was flicking through the channels while waiting for the time when the preview would be aired; and the Senju felt a little sleepy. Partly because of the medicine, but mostly because of Madara.

The horror movie last night scarred his mind. Madara picked "Chucky" or whatever to watch it on his laptop in his bed. The plot was acceptable, but the whole thing was not. Hashirama couldn't stand the child being haunted by his killer doll with a murderous smile and the biting and killing. _Shit. _The doll didn't even die when it was on fire. _What type of logic was that? _Hashirama liked children, and he was horrified by the movie. _What the hell Madara?! _He wondered if Madara was actually a sadist inside, or have some horrifying side or whatever if he watched, or liked _those _movies. But he thought that Madara might be normal, with his anger, because Hashirama carried the highest record of making the elder Uchiha angry.

Well, this is what he get for embarrassing Madara after getting him to stay.

But despite the horror brought along with the revenge, Hashirama thought that it was worth it. Because of the movie going until two o'clock midnight, they both fell asleep straight away when the movie ended, cuddled up in Hashirama's bed.

The Senju smiled at the memory to himself.

**-Flashback-**

Hashirama woke up to the warmth on his shoulder and sound of the Uchiha's regular breathing. He smiled, turning his head to the Uchiha as he examined the Uchiha's sleeping face quietly.

_Mada looked so different when he was sleeping, _Hashirama noticed. Not only the usual frown was not there, Madara looked relaxed and so peaceful. The Uchiha's eyelashes, although not very long, complimented his own beauty as those addictive dark eyes were closed; and his breathing was steady and moderate, contrasting with the usual snap or retort.

Hashirama could just lie there and watch Madara sleep forever: He is beautiful.

But Madara just have to woke up when the Senju was enjoying the quiet and soothing atmosphere. Realizing that he was lying right next to Hashirama, Madara blushed slightly although his face tried to remained unfazed when he realized the Senju was watching him closely. He quickly pulled away and smacked him with the pillow he was clutching, "What the hell is with that stalking, hentai(pervert)?!" He yelled and glared.

Hashirama felt slightly disappointed when the warmth of his own love was being taken away, but he knew that Madara was quite a big person about personal space. But he was still taken off guard with the pillow smack. He grinned when he took his bolster and hit Madara back.

And the pillow fight continued for about another fifteen minutes before they were both worn out, and finally decided to climb out of bed for breakfast.

**-End of Flashback-**

Hashirama smiled at the flashback. Looking over to Madara who finally settled at the sports channel just when the live preview of the Kendo Competition started, Hashirama was reminded at how much he love the Uchiha.

"Stop staring." Madara suddenly said, his eyes still on the TV.

Hashirama just smiled, he had find a way to deal with Uchiha Madara's angry embarrassment now. He need to remain calm and just spoke out his thoughts.

"Madara, you are beautiful." He replied.

The Senju watched as Madara's eyes widened and movements stopped for a second before the Uchiha retorted, "Shut up, Senju." But what Hashirama couldn't see was Madara's racing heartbeat and his desperate ability to suppress his blush.

Deciding not to push Madara any further, Hashirama just smiled slightly and decided to left it at that. Thankfully, he knew when to not push Madara too far, as he turned his attention to the TV, as the matches began, though his attention not on there. With his knowing, Tobirama and Izuna would only be out for matches at the semi-finals as aces of Konoha Academy's Kendo Club.

He planned to go out later or at least tomorrow to buy his brother a present, after all, it's the younger Senju's birthday today.

"Konoha is going to win." Madara suddenly commented, "Because Izuna is inside." He explained with a smile at the thought of his otouto, eyes still on TV.

Hashirama smiled, "Tobirama too." He stated, watching as the matches began.

"Hn." Madara replied monotonously as he searched the screen for any sight of Izuna, and smiled when he spotted Izuna, eventhough his face was covered with his armour and mask; Hashirama smiled as well as he spotted his brother beside Izuna-chan.

"They will win." Hashirama had faith in them, eventhough he knew the other schools' that entered the competition were not bad as well.

"Hn." Madara smiled with determination, _otouto will win._

* * *

**_Sorry. Sorry for writing this, i m really sorry._**

**and also 4 the imbalance of tobirama x izuna and Madara x Hashirama here.**

**I am sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

Stadium - Kendo Competition - Uchiha and Senju

Izuna stared at the catalogues passed to him in the locker room. He still had to wait for the semi-finals to come. His club members were fighting in the matches and he was sure that they could deal skillfully with the pawns of other schools, after all, the aces only appear at the finals and semi-finals. He felt too nervous and uneasy to daydream, eventhough he knew he would definitely win for sure, but he still felt nervous.

"Hey." Senju's voice rang beside him as Tobirama approached him, carrying their bento lunches and drinks, "I brought lunch, what are you looking at?" He asked.

Izuna just smiled and looked up from the flyers, "Just some catalogues. Thanks." He stated as he accepted the food and drink from the Senju, "The cakes in Osaka looks nice." He commented, pointing to the current catalogue he was looking about a bakery.

Tobirama smiled as he sat beside Izuna, opening his can of drink, he asked, "You like cakes?" He asked.

Izuna returned the smile and put the catalogues aside as he opened the bento the Senju bought, "I don't hate them. I just eat them rarely because Madara-nii dislikes sweet food." He replied.

"I see.."

"Does Tobirama-san like cakes?" Izuna asked in return.

"Ah, I am fine." Tobirama said with a smile as he took a gulp of his drink, "There's this shop which I really liked." He explained to Izuna's curious face, "I had been in Osaka once before, and I bought a green tea cake from this little bakery as a desert. It tasted really good, I don't even eat any other green tea cakes from any other bakeries after that. But unfortunately, that bakery is too far from here, so it's a shame that I can't try it again on this trip." Tobirama said.

Izuna munched on the rice as he stared at the Senju after telling his story, "What bakery is that?" He asked curiously, "and where is it?" He asked, "I will want to try that someday.."

"Fujimaru Bakery." Tobirama replied with a smile, "It's near the edge of East the Osaka town."

"Sou ka(I see)..." Izuna nodded thoughtfully as he continued to eat his lunch.

"I need to talk to the trainer for a while, see you later then. Do your best, Izuna-san." Tobirama said as he stood up, giving Izuna a smile.

Izuna returned the encouragement with a nod and a small smile, "You too, Tobirama-san." before Tobirama turned to leave, leaving Izuna alone with his lunch.

* * *

Evening - Senju's home - Senju and Uchiha

Both elders watched the whole competition, occasionally commenting on a particular participant's strength and weaknesses, and also watching their own school's achievement. As predicted, Konoha Academy got to the semi-finals. Eventhough the club's members were not as professional as Izuna or Tobirama, they do have skills.

It was the first time Hashirama got to see Izuna fight with his swords. From his brother's words, he knew Izuna was an expert with fighting with a sword. But watching it was a whole new different level: Izuna was a demon with a sword. It barely took up three minute before Izuna's opponents either fell to their knees and surrender, or the Uchiha won all the points. His skills and way of handling swords were different too, it was not like being regularly taught by a trainer or teacher and any real traditional pathways;it was based on Izuna's own experience. The younger Uchiha's way of handling his sword-fighting was alternated to fit his own style, with all factors like speed and his own flexiblity, body size considered while fighting. It was matter of time before the rival school got defeated. Hashirama was impressed. He now understood why Tobirama said Izuna was good, Hashirama was impressed. He had never seen anyone else that professional other than his brother.

On the other hand, Madara hated to admit it, but Senju Tobirama was better with swords than he thought. Strong and clean, strategic and confident, that was the way Madara would describe Tobirama's sword-skills. He now understood why Izuna did not thoroughly defeat the Senju last time in that incident. He watched silently as the younger Senju fought.

"Izuna-chan is really good with swords." Hashirama commented, "Konoha will make it to the finals."

"Hn." Madara replied, "The aces are Izuna and your brother, they will both entered the finals." He deduced and predicted, "At least your brother wouldn't drag Izuna and the team down." Inside, he was little relieved because now that there were two aces, Izuna would not need to be that stressed and tired like past years.

Hashirama smiled at the compliment Madara gave to his younger brother, "They will win.."

"I believe in them."

* * *

Night - Osaka's hotel - Senju

Tobirama frowned as he stood at the small balcony in the hotel, worried and angry.

**-Flashback-**

"Sensei, do you know where is Izuna-san?" Tobirama asked his trainer before they went up the van, preparing to go to some barbeque place to celebrate their victory, he didn't see the younger Uchiha since the finals and award ceremony. His bag was missing as well.

"Ah, Izuna-kun told me that he need to go to some place to do something. But he promised to be back tonight. He even handed me his armour and sword to take care of first. What's wrong, Tobirama-kun?" The trainer asked.

Tobirama blinked in surprise, _Go to some place? Izuna didn't tell me that… _He was starting to get slightly worried as he went up the bus.

**-End of Flashback-**

Tobirama watched the city, it was raining heavily with thunders and lightnings. The wind was strong, but Izuna was no where to be found. Not only the Uchiha didn't show up for the celebration earlier, he also left his phone in the hotel.

The younger Senju was worried, _what if Izuna got lost? What if he got into an accident? What if… _His mind was crazy with pessimism. There was nothing he could do. He had told his trainer about Izuna being late, but apparently his trainer had a lot of trust in Izuna and told him that the Uchiha would be fine. _But it was definitely not fine! _Because it was already eleven forty-nine at night and Izuna still didn't show up.

He gripped the balcony railings. He was angry, although he didn't show it on his calm face. He was angry with himself, for not chasing after Izuna, if he'd just ask the trainer which direction the Uchiha headed he would be able to at least caught up with Izuna and accompany him, protect him. He was angry at Izuna, for going to that whatever place, **alone**, until this late, until Tobirama practically felt like jumping off the building to find Izuna.

Tobirama had considered calling his brother. But it wouldn't help anything not only because Hashirama was so far away, and it was already very late, and his sick brother needed rest. Also, Madara was staying with his brother, which may not be a good idea to call and tell him that Izuna had been missing.

Feeling his face and clothes slightly wet from the strong wind and rain, Tobirama left the balcony and entered the hotel room. Shutting the glass door behind him, it was near midnight, and Izuna was still not here, Tobirama was beginning to panic innerly; his anger flared.

Just when he grabbed his jacket and turned to open the hotel door out, someone was right at the door going to knock, and was staring back at him with wide eyes.

Relief, anger and worry exploded in the younger Senju as he stared at Izuna in shock and emotions at the door, who was dripping wet from head to toe with his bag in his arms, wet clothes sticking to the Uchiha's body and still dripping. Tobirama didn't know what to say, to get angry, or relieved, or happy. He just stared with wide eyes, "..Where were you?!" He finally asked.

Izuna blinked in surprise at the shocked face of Tobirama, and shivered slightly, before he answered, "...Can I go in first?" He asked.

Tobirama backed to let the dripping wet Izuna into the hotel room before he closed the door. Turning to the Uchiha, he expected an answer.

"...I…" Before Izuna could reply, Tobirama couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Where the hell were you Izuna?! There's a huge storm outside and you are just running around?! Do you have any idea how long I waited and how worried I was?!" Tobirama scolded angrily, "You didn't even leave a word about where the hell you are going and just randomly let me wait for you for three hours, and randomly show up! Do you think it is safe outside this late, raining?! Do you think this is funny?! What the hell was wrong with you?!" The Senju got louder as he reprimanded with anger, rage and worry finally exploded.

Izuna stared at Tobirama with wide shocked eyes, which changed to frightened gaze then guilt. Finally, when Tobirama stopped yelling at him, the Uchiha hesitated before answering. Truthfully, Izuna had never seen Tobirama this angry before. Actually, the only person he had seen going really angry at himself other than the dealer, was Madara.

The guilt made Izuna's heart ache.

Wiping some tears that were threatening to drop, Izuna sniffled. Part of him was shock from how worried someone other than Madara was for **him, **another part of him felt very very guilty. _Tobirama had done so much for me, I just want to.._

"...I am sorry.." Izuna sniffled as he slowly opened the zip of the bag in his arms, taking out a small box, "...I was planning to come back earlier.. But the bakery was really far and there was a huge traffic jam because of the storm.." Izuna tried to explain and not to cry, "...I want to get back here as quickly as I can.. So I ran back instead…"

Tobirama looked down, the box which was slightly wet in Izuna's hand had a name on top.

"**Fujimaru Bakery"**

"...I wanted to get back before your birthday ends…"

Tobirama's eyes widened as he stared at the small box, containing a small green tea cake which was visible from the transparent plastic on the box. The cake was slightly deformed, due to shaking because of Izuna's running.

"...I am sorry.." Izuna apologised again, he was sure Tobirama would be even madder now, "...I just want to buy you the cake you like.."

Suddenly, Tobirama reached out and pull Izuna into a tight hug, despite the Uchiha was thoroughly wet from head to toe. He closed his eyes and tightened his embrace when Izuna stiffened slightly from shock.

"...I am sorry.." It was Tobirama's turn to apologise, "for yelling at you. Thank you, thank you so much, Izuna."

The Uchiha blinked in surprise at the thanks. He was really cold from the storm and rain and wind, but now he was not. _Tobirama felt so warm… _Izuna thought in the embrace, _Senju smell nice…_

Like refreshing grass and tea, with a tinge of mint and cinnamon.

He broke into a teary smile.

Slowly, Tobirama pulled back and looked at Izuna, who was still dripping wet from head to toe; slightly red eyes due to the tears, and still holding the green tea cake - what Tobirama had told him about this afternoon, in the Uchiha's hand.

Izuna had gone all the way to the edge of Osaka to buy the cake the Senju liked, and ran all the way back before the day ends, just for his birthday, just to make him smile and celebrate.

"I love you, Izuna." Tobirama confessed.

Izuna's expressions changed to shock, then confusion, then fear, then to happiness, then to shock again.

_Cute_.

"..I.." Izuna tried to say something as he looked at the cake in his hand then back to the Senju's waiting and determined face. He didn't know.

He didn't know.

Izuna didn't know what to reply, but he admitted, "...I don't know.." He said with slight guilt for giving such a horrible answer, "I.. I don't know how to love someone.. other than Madara-nii.." He confessed, "..I don't hate or dislike you Tobirama-san.. But I don't **love** you…" He said, he didn't want to lie, it would be unfair to the Senju.

"..I like you, Tobirama-san. I like your kindness, your determination and just you… But I don't know what is 'love'.. It is a very strong emotion. Don't get me wrong, Tobirama-san. I don't want to lie or to give you a false hope or impression.. I don't hate you. You are someone whom I will greatly call a good friend." He admitted, his gaze finally landed on the cake in his hand.

He didn't know what love between couples was like.

Tobirama felt slightly heartbroken at the reply, but he properly analysed Izuna's words deeply.

The question is: Would Tobirama give up and let go on Izuna?

Tobirama felt a surge of strength and anger waved through him. He would not give up. Izuna loved, or at least felt attracted to him; if not, the Uchiha would not run all the way to buy something just for him. He knew Izuna didn't know what it was like to love, so the Uchiha couldn't identify it in his own self.

Using his hand to raise up Izuna's chin so the Senju could look at the Uchiha in the eyes - Tobirama's red eyes looked into Izuna's black ones as he said,

"I will make you fall in love with me."

Izuna blushed but found himself unable to turn or look away, as he stared into the younger Senju's eyes as Tobirama spoke again, "Give me a chance, I will make you fall in love with me."

Izuna gulped at the determination, "...How?" was all he could manage to ask.

Tobirama just smirked at the question, "Let me be your boyfriend. I will make you fall in love with me." He answered.

Izuna blushed even further, as he tried to avert his gaze, his heartbeat so loud that Izuna himself could hear it, "...I don't know how to be in a relationship.. Or be someone's boyfriend." The Uchiha admitted. True, he had never been in one before. The most were from the movies and stuff he watched, but they didn't seem valid to real life.

Tobirama just smiled sincerely, he was glad Izuna was being honest, "Just be yourself, Izuna."

Izuna thought for a while before he nodded, averting his gaze to the ground, as he agreed to give Tobirama a chance to let himself fall in love with the Senju, "...Only if you keep it a secret from Madara-nii.." Really, Madara would go really angry.

Tobirama smiled at the answer, he thanked the gods or whoever, that he got a chance with this beautiful person he love right in front of him, "You should take a shower and change your wet clothes first, _koi(_my love)~ I don't want you to catch a cold. Then we will eat the cake, ne?" He asked with a smile, slowly taking the cake from Izuna's hand, urging him to go shower before he catch a cold.

Izuna blushed slightly at the nickname before he nodded, letting Tobirama take away the cake. He felt oddly defeated and he didn't want that. Before he took some dry clothes and prepared to entered the bathroom, he flashed Tobirama a seductive smirk and said, "Don't eat the cake first, or someone will not be getting any loving tonight." He teased with a smirk.

Tobirama smirked back. _Teasing little Uchiha was back to play it seems. _"Don't take too long then, koi, or I will get too hungry and come and _**eat you up." **_He flirted back with a smirk.

Izuna just flashed him a knowing smirk again before entering the bathroom and closing and locking the door, the sound of running water followed after.

Tobirama smiled as he looked at the cake.

_I love you, Izuna._

* * *

**Be satisfied. I am sorry.**

**Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

After Kendo Competition- Back to Tokyo - Senju and Uchiha

The bus trip back to school was not very short; Konoha Academy -where the Kendo Club members' family would pick them up, was quite far away from the airport after all. It was raining lightly, and the bus was slightly cold due to its air-con, causing condensation of water on the bus window. Izuna shivered a little when his skin touched the cold window, he couldn't wait to see Madara.

"Cold?" Sitting by Izuna's side, Tobirama asked. He then reached out his right arm and wrapped around Izuna's shoulder. Izuna blinked in slight surprise and blushed slightly before hesitantly leaned into the Senju. Reaching out his hand to intertwine with Tobirama's fingers in his lap, Izuna smiled, "...Arigato~"

Tobirama tried not to just lean down and kiss Izuna when the younger Uchiha was blushing so adorably. He returned the smile instead, "Don't mind it." He replied. He didn't want to go full out with that couples do with Izuna, _**yet**_. The Senju wanted the Uchiha to fall in love with him, like how much he did for him. Not to scare the other away by straight away jumping into kisses and close contacts. He knew Izuna was being really careful not to end up being hurt again: If Izuna want time, Tobirama was willing to wait.

Izuna hummed quietly along the way, feeling comfortable with Tobirama while watching the blur scenery from the window. Finally, he recognised the road's name and noted that they were approaching their destination, "We are near." Izuna stated.

"Yeah." Tobirama agreed.

"..." Izuna fiddled the younger Senju's fingers as he finally managed to say out, "...I will see you tomorrow, ne?" He asked, with slight hope tinged in his voice.

Tobirama was as close as one decimeter to lean down and kiss the cute and shy Izuna full on the lips, "Yes, see you in school tomorrow." He replied with a smile.

Izuna averted his gaze even more with embarrassment, he wasn't used to be this affectionate with someone other than Madara. Although he could flirt and tease like an expert, he wasn't really sure what **real** couples do. His inexperience was showing

And he felt oddly and slightly annoyingly dominated.

* * *

Konohagakure Academy - Uchiha and Senju - Evening

Madara glanced at the clock hanging by the side of the school building's wall and frowned, it was almost five, and his otouto should be here. He had arranged to watch a movie with Izuna later to make up the time he missed with his brother. If they missed the movie, he would blame the bus.

"You will get wrinkles." Hashirama chided by his side.

_Great, and I have to spend time with an annoying idiot. _Madara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, refusing to talk.

"Are you okay, Madara?" Hashirama asked by his side, curious and slightly concerned.

Madara eyed the little box of present the elder Senju was holding with a glare. He didn't know why was he this angry when Hashirama had bought the present on their way here, telling the Uchiha that he was going to give it to someone as a present.

Madara didn't understand, why was he this angry when the Senju was buying a gift for someone _else. _

_Probably for some girl, poor her. _Madara mentally spat he shot another glare into Hashirama's face before turning his head away, still refusing to talk.

He had yet to know, that is jealousy.

When Hashirama was going to ask/annoy Madara some more, the approaching loud sound of car engine informed them that the bus was finally here, with their younger brother.

On the bus, everybody was already prepared to leave: either standing up to take their bags from the bus' top shelf, or lining up at the bus' doorway eventhough the driver had warned again and again that it was dangerous, -everyone was eager to go home.

Due to the cramped space, Izuna and Tobirama could only wait for their turn to stand up and leave later. Izuna had stood up to take both his and the Senju's bag from the shelf just now, but the cramped and unstable bus made the younger Uchiha fell back to his seat - more specifically, Senju Tobirama's lap.

_No one could ever be as cute as Izuna_,Tobirama thought, as he stared at the blushing Izuna in his lap, carrying both his and the Uchiha's bag. The younger Uchiha averted his gaze and apologised. And when Izuna was trying to stand up again and leave Tobirama's lap, the Senju wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist swiftly, preventing him to leave, "Stay here." He commanded lightly, thoroughly enjoying a flushed quiet Izuna in his lap, although the enjoyment was not shown on his face. _Thank god no one is looking this way._

"..Tobirama! But.." Izuna couldn't find any good excuses to argue. He had started to feel very embarrassed. _This is weird! Someone as manly as me shouldn't be in the lap! _The younger Uchiha frowned, "...You are the one who should be in my lap.." He argued.

Tobirama raised an amused eyebrow, _so the little Uchiha wants to top me? _The younger Senju had never bottomed, and he was **never **going to do so. He smirked slightly and teased, "I can't, Izuna… Especially.." Tobirama said as he leaned closer to Izuna's ear and used his bedroom voice to state, "..When you are so pretty in my lap."

Izuna's grip on the bags in his own lap tightened as a shudder went through his body. Not only because of the younger Senju's seductive words and voice, but also of warm air Tobirama huffed into his sensitive ear. His instinct told him that he was being manipulated and should fight back, and he was planning on it. However, the younger Uchiha needed to be quick, because the bus was stopping.

Tobirama smirked even more when he saw the shudder through Izuna's body. _Geez, how can anyone be this mischievous yet cute? _The bus finally stopped, and when Tobirama was planning to stand up after Izuna, who was still in his lap, did, the Senju was put off guard - by no one else but Uchiha Izuna in his lap.

Izuna leaned forward and planted a kiss quickly at the edge of the Senju's own lips. Everyone's attention was on getting off the vehicle thus no one noticed. He then offered a victorious(?) smirk to Tobirama's surprised face before the younger Uchiha stood up and shove the younger Senju's bag back to its owner. Not even turning back to look, Izuna took his own bag and got off the bus.

After a few seconds of surprise and _what?_, Tobirama finally came back to his senses. _Damn! I should've known that little tease! _But it wasn't like he dislike that idea.

He had decided, from now on, he would flip all his cards and make(or rather, tease) Izuna into his bottom.

_Let's play then.. _

_..Uchiha Izuna._

When the younger Senju got down the bus, he was not entirely surprised at how Izuna had turned from the seductive one a few seconds ago on the bus to an adorable and loving younger brother by Madara's side. Izuna was currently in the elder Uchiha's embrace, while Madara patted Izuna's head with a fond smile.

"Happy belated birthday, Tobi." A familiar voice broke his thoughts as Tobirama turned his head to face with his own brother. Smiling, he accepted the present from Hashirama's hands, "Arigato, onii-sama. That is very kind of you." He stated with a smile.

Hashirama returned the smile, "Anything for my brother." He hoped that Tobirama would like the pen he bought for him, after all, he chose it himself.

"You bought that for your brother?" Strangely, it was Madara who voiced out. But Hashirama answered with a smile and a "Yes" anyway, feeling relieved that Madara had not decided to not talk to him forever.

Madara returned with a snort before turning to glare at Tobirama, "I trust that you did not do anything to Izuna." He accused pointedly and sternly.

Eventhough Hashirama found this accusation unfair, but from Madara's voice, anyone could tell that the elder Uchiha meant business, not a joke.

"No, you can clarify with your brother yourself." Tobirama replied monotonously.

It was not the truth, but if any word goes wrong, everyone knew that the Senju(s) would be in deep shit.

Madara then turned to his brother, expecting any complains and pain that may come from Izuna's mouth; but Izuna smiled instead, "I am fine, aniki. Tobirama-san was a very good company and friend; he didn't look down on me. He is a great person." The younger Uchiha was trying to ease Madara's dislike towards the younger Senju. After all, as Izuna's elder brother, Madara would need to know of their relationship someday. And the younger Uchiha was hoping that Madara will approve of it.

"Hn. Fine." Madara finally replied.

"Madara-nii.."

"Hmm?"

"You were taking care of Hashirama-san," Izuna stated with a small frown, "...But you didn't tell me.." After all, Madara always tell him _everything_. And the younger Uchiha could feel that this time, Madara was hiding this fact purposefully. _Is Hashirama-san the one who keeps making aniki busy and neglect me?_

Madara's eyes widened, _How did Izuna know?! _But he couldn't give a good reason why.

Well, he was the one who told Izuna not to go near the Senjus; and there he was, taking care and sleeping over at Hashirama's place: this may not be a good example. Not to mention that the elder Uchiha almost kissed the Senju. So…

"Nah it's not that way, Izuna-kun. I invited Madara over at the last minute. So it was not his fault." Hashirama suddenly broke into the conversation, giving Izuna a smile, "Don't worry. You are still your brother's favourite." He assured.

Izuna blushed slightly at the last part and looked over to Madara for any clarification or evaluation. Madara smiled, sensing the little jealousy in Izuna fading, as he reached his hand out and patted Izuna's head, "Don't worry otouto, no matter what happens, you are my brother and will never be replaced forever. I love you no matter what, I will not abandon you." He stated.

Izuna couldn't help but return the smile, all his fear and sadness instantly vanished into thin air as he hugged Madara, "Madara-nii, I love you."

Madara smiled at the affectionate gesture. "Let's go then, Zu." He said as Izuna released him. Giving Hashirama a short grateful look, Madara turned and walked away, followed by Izuna who give Tobirama a small smile before leaving.

Tobirama returned the smile, Izuna's kawaiiness kept in his mind, wondering what would happen tomorrow when they meet.

"Tobi, so I take it as the trip with your boyfriend was sweet and happy?" Hashirama suddenly broke the silence.

The younger Senju's eyes widened slightly as he looked over to his brother. He had not tell Hashirama about their relationship and he wasn't planning to until slightly later when his relationship with Izuna becomes more stable. "Onii-sama, how did yo-"

"The way you look at Izuna is different." Hashirama explained with a smile, as he kept his gaze on the little figures of Madara and Izuna vanishing in the distance sunset, "Congratulations." He teased lightly with a smile.

Tobirama was speechless, he could only gave a dry chuckle, "I can hide nothing from you, onii-sama."

Hashirama just smiled, "Dinner?" He suggested, looking over to his brother.

"Korean Barbeque." Tobirama replied with a smirk.

Hashirama smirked back, "On me." He stated.

That dinner of theirs during sunset was a great one.

* * *

Konohagakure Academy - Hall - Exams - Uchiha and Senju

After all those school events and activities, excitement and exotism, there left one favourite event in every school of all times - Examinations.

Konohagakure Academy was now only a few months away from its final school day, thus everyone was focusing on studying and revision, to ace the final exams in one of the last months - the same goes with Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

The hall was filled with students, all sitting by their desk and scribbling down answers. The arrangement does not permit any cheating. Everyone was hoping for today to end - especially when this was the last test in their last year of high school. Madara was almost finished writing the last part of his Biology paper. The elder Uchiha was confident that he would get an A+ in all subjects, after all, his English Literature coursework with Hashirama was _excellent_, praised by their lecturer. The exams were not easy, but Madara knew he could get the best grades with flying colours, as Uchihas are geniuses.

Looking over at the corner of his eye, he could see Hashirama sitting right beside him - meters away, thoroughly focused and careful in answering his paper. With a stern face, which was slightly odd from the usual expressive and emotions, Hashirama looked serious and so absorbed on his own paper.

Madara shifted his leg a little, due to his chair going slightly hot now, and he was slightly uncomfortable, before his eye caught _something_. Something so swift that rolled under his desk that if he was not careful or sharp enough, he would not have seen it.

A tousled paper was rolled from the Uchiha's left side quickly to under his desk, stopping there.

Someone was cheating.

And Madara got dragged into it, because the paper landed under his desk.

Madara calmed his breath as he pretended to be staring at the question, but his eyes turned to the left.

There were three person sitting directly on his left: two girls, one guy. All looking perfectly normal and focused on the exam paper.

_If someone was cheating, they must've done it by passing one's answer on the tousled paper to the next person. Since it comes directly from the left, which means that the receiver(a.k.a. second cheater) of the answer paper would be at my right.. _Madara's eyes looked over to Hashirama, and Hashirama seemed to know something was wrong, because he was seriously looking back. From the eye contact, Madara could tell that Hashirama knew what was wrong.

But apart from Hashirama directly on his right, the rest of the students on Madara's right side row were quite smart and doesn't need to cheat, _Not to mention that the invigilators were near the areas - front and back on Hashirama's row. So any human being would not cheat by passing answers to somewhere where they could be caught so easily. Senju doesn't cheat… In conclusion, it means that the cheat sheet was not passed wrongly to the Uchiha, it was purposefully being passed to the Uchiha._

Madara was framed, the Uchiha realized himself. Someone wanted to frame him for cheating.

But who?

Since the paper rolled directly from his direct left, the culprit could only be in the two girls and one guy sitting left to him.

When Madara was going to analyse even further, it was too late.

"Madara-kun, what is this?" Madara was in such deep thought that he didn't notice an invigilator had approached him. Even worse, the female invigilator found the cheat sheet and was currently opening it up and reading the content's answers after picking it up from under his desk.

Everyone's gaze was on him.

"Madara-kun, can you please explain about this cheating?" She asked pointedly to Madara.

Madara's eyes widened slightly, broke from his thoughts and analysis. Speechless, the Uchiha was trying to lie a good reason but apparently the invigilator had already confirmed that the elder Uchiha cheated in this exam.

He was doomed; he was framed.

When Madara was going to say out that he was being framed, suddenly a loud noise of dragging chair by his right interrupted him.

Hashirama had stood up, "It was me." He stated flatly, "I am the one cheated, not Madara. I was going to pass it to someone else but it rolled off and went under Madara's desk. It was me, not him. Madara is not guilty of this." The elder Senju further explained, looking sternly into the invigilator eyes.

The elder Uchiha's eyes widened, "Senju what th-"

"Very well then Hashirama-kun, I need you to follow me to the office now." She announced, "The rest, resume your test."

Madara stared wide eyed.

Hashirama took the accusation for him. He would not be able to name who was he going to pass the cheat sheet to because Hashirama did not cheat at all. He would have no words to defend himself.

Eventhough as the Kaichou, Hashirama knew himself could be expelled for this.

Hashirama's successful future, college, university, all gone at this instant.

_Why?_

Madara could only watch after when Hashirama followed after the female invigilator out to the hall's door.

Suddenly, the elder Senju stopped and announced so loudly that everyone in the hall could hear it.

"Sensei, I don't think my paper is completed." Hashirama stated loudly.

"It doesn't matter. You are coming with me right now." The teacher replied sternly and brought him out.

Madara frowned, it was uncharacteristic-like of Hashirama to announce something pointless like this.

_Was Hashirama trying to tell, or hint him something?_

_What does not finishing paper got to do with cheating?_

Madara picked up his pencil and finished his paper. He would finish his own paper now and thought about the rest with the extra time of the exam left.

He would solve Hashirama's clue and find out the culprit, before today ends. Because the academy does not tolerate malpractice and by the end of today, Hashirama would most likely be announced as expelled or suspended, which still gave Hashirama a bad name and could affect his future due to the best colleges after high school often do not choose candidates that had been suspended from school before.

He already had some clues about the culprit, he would dug him/her out and save the Senju's sorry ass.

Yes, he would.


	18. Chapter 18

After Exams - Uchiha -Konohagakure Academy

Madara walked to the corridor, deep in thought. _The culprit is among two girls and one guy: Hotaru Tsuchimikado, Yuuko Shizuka and Tanaka Kazuki. _All which were from his own class. After gaining these students' personal details from the Konohagakure Administration Office since he was allowed due to being the Vice-Kaichou, the elder Uchiha started to analyse the conditions, motives and actions of these people.

_Hotaru Tsuchimikado, eighteen years old, moved from Kansai two years ago. Currently living in Street Hikari.. _Madara scanned the paper. _This is irrelevant.. _Before the Uchiha jumped to the document's 'interest' part. This part was originally completely irrelevant from what the academy wants to know about their students, But Hashirama insisted on the school also acknowledging the interest and likes of the students, and let all the students to add in their likes and interests to their personal detail documents in school. To Madara, it was never really useful until now.

_Hotaru.. Has an elder brother currently studying overseas and a younger sister now in primary school.. A librarian herself.. Best at English language and Literature, weakest at P.E. and Biology. _Madara frowned slightly, noted the Biology subject part. After all, he was framed during the Biology exam. _Interest - Reading and playing piano. _Moving to the Student's Record part, Madara saw that Hotaru has clean records, no any red marks or complains from the teachers or student council.

The Uchiha moved on to the next student's file: _Yuuko Shizuka, seventeen years old.. Currently living in Street Natsu.. Best subject is History and Geography, weakest at English language.. No siblings.. Joined Chess Club and Cooking Club.. Interests- Baking and Drawing.. _Madara read, _..had been late to school once. That's it in the Student Record.._

_Tanaka Kazuki, eighteen, living at Street Ichi.. Best at Physical Education and Biology, weakest at Literature and English. Have a younger brother in Class 1-C.. Interest - Football and Basketball.. Joined Basketball Club, Football Club and Kendo Club, _Madara noted, _eight times record of being late to school, two complains from the teachers for being rude and irrespectful. Otherwise, fine._

Madara laid the documents down on the table in an empty class he found. _Two more hours then school would be over. Now everyone was having free time until then.. I need to be quick to sort it out before Hashirama was expelled._ Dialing his handphone, the Uchiha fell into a deep thought again.

_According to the data now, the most likely culprit is Tanaka Kazuki. He will have the skill and ability to kick the tousled paper to my desk that quick because of his football skills under the desk.. _Madara thought. _But I cannot put down such a judgement yet.. I need more evidence._

"Aniki?" Finally, Izuna answered his call.

"Otouto, do you know someone call Tanaka Kazuki?" Madara asked.

"Oh, he is in Kendo Club. Why?"

"What is he like?"

"He is.. very loud.. And also gets along very well with the club members, especially the girls." Izuna answered while trying to think.

Madara nodded, "Anything else?" _That culprit most likely was trying to get revenge on himself, but ended up framing Hashirama. So that person may be associated with at least himself or Izuna. I needed to know more about them_, "Had he done anything to you?"

"Nope not really. Eventhough he never tease me, but he tend to always stay out of my way.. along with his younger brother." Izuna replied.

Madara frowned slightly, "..Hn. His brother is also in the Kendo Club?"

"Yes. Is there anything wrong, aniki?" Izuna asked again.

"Izuna, I need you to check a few people for me."

* * *

Staffroom - Uchiha

Madara walked into the staffroom. Looking around, he let out a small relieved sigh when he saw his Biology teacher.

"Sensei, I need your help." He approached the teacher and greeted.

"Ah Madara-kun," The female teacher greeted back with a small smile as she readjusted her glasses, "How can I help you?" Apparently she was busy marking the Biology papers.

"I need to see a few students' Biology paper."

"Ahraa, you don't need to do that. I will hand back the papers tomorrow. And you did very well, Madara-kun I-"

"I need to see Tanaka Kazuki's paper, Hotaru Tsuchimikado's and Yuuko Shizuka's. It's about Hashirama. He was framed." Madara interrupted, his tone meant _business, _daring her to oppose his command.

The teacher looked a little stunned at the attitude, Madara was normally a quiet but respectful student. But after listening to the explanation she then nodded, "Alright, can you please wait for a few minutes while I finish marking their papers?" Madara nodded.

After fifteen minutes, the papers had finally finished marking, the teacher handed them to Madara with a hopeful smile, "Madara-kun, please help Hashirama-kun. I never believe that he will do that."

Madara replied with a nod before he left the staffroom.

Suddenly , his handphone vibrated and he picked it up, it was Izuna. Answering the call, his gaze darkened as he stared at the papers in his hand. _Tanaka got a C, Hotaru got an A; while Yuuko got an A+._

He had found the evidence and the culprit.

* * *

Class 3A - Madara's class - One hour before school Ends

The class was noisy. Students were either gossiping about the incident of Hashirama cheating earlier, or discussing about test questions; while some were talking about things completely irrelevant from school, as usual. Due to the absence of the Kaichou and Vice- Kaichou, there left no one to control and lead the class. Their teacher planned to give them a break after exam and thus left them to their own selves.

Suddenly, someone appeared at the door. A student that seemed to be from the first year had appeared, asking for someone called "Yuuko Shizuka".

Yuuko frowned in puzzlement when the girl told her to go to the principal office. _Have I done something wrong? _As she walked to the office, she started to feel nervous. _Why am I called?_

"Come in." The principal's voice was loud and clear. And when the girl stepped into the office, she was surprised to see Madara Uchiha in there as well, along with the principal and Hashirama Senju.

"..Excuse me.. I was being called here and I don't know why.." Yuuko started with a small bow and looked around uncertainly.

"You framed Hashirama." Madara answered her, expression unfazed, tone of voice flat, leaving no room for doubt.

"...What?" Yuuko blinked rapidly, "No! I didn't! And also, I thought that the Kaichou-sama admitted that he was the one cheating! What proof do you have that I framed him!" She replied hurried with a frown. _Seriously, framing someone is a bad thing, Madara-san, what?_

Hashirama and the principal turned to look at Madara, but te Uchiha's expression did not change, "The possibility of someone cheating from my right side is zero -the invigilators were there during the exam. But the cheat sheet is still passed to under my desk. This shows that I was the original target of being framed, not Senju. According to the seating arrangement, you, Tanaka and Hotaru all sat on my left- where the cheat sheet rolled from. With Hotaru on the furthest side, Tanaka right next to me and you in between them. Thus, it makes you one of the suspects among three of them."

"Then shouldn't Tanaka-san be the culprit? Kicking the cheat sheet from his position would be the easiest since he is the closest to you, not to mention that he is a good football player: It would be a piece of cake for him." She glared.

Madara nodded, "He has the highest possibility of cheating and framing Hashirama."

"Then why am I called here?!" The girled nearly yelled as she clenched her fist, "Rather, you are the one framing me here, Vice-Kaichou-sama. I demand an apology."

"Tanaka Kazuki do have the highest possibility of framing Hashirama. But, **you are the culprit.**"

"The motive is your boyfriend. He was defeated by me in the Fighting Competition during Cultural Festival, and so you took revenge for him." The elder Uchiha replied expressionlessly.

Hashirama and the principal by the side had no idea if that motive was real; but judging from Madara's stern tone and confidence, te Uchiha was definitely not lying.

Yuuko Shizuka looked shocked. Widened eyes then turned into a scowl before she asked coldly, "Wht evidence do you have?"

"You Biology Exam paper." Madara directed to the test papers on the principal's desk.

"Tanaka Kazuki scored a C in this test because he didn't finish his questions. So he is out as a culprit. For someone who intended to cheat and frame others, to its extent they will always finish their paper first because they carry out their plan," Madara looked at her coldly, "The real culprit will definitely finish his or her test paper; as it is a normal mentality for a criminal to act as perfect as possible to not get attention to thenselves. You almost go a full mark in your test, so that took Tanaka Kazuki out of the culprit list, and make you the one."

Hashirama smiled, _Mada did get my clue about the test paper not finished, the real culprit definitely finished the paper._

Yuuko frowned after a moment of surprise and thoughts. Suddenly, she seemed to realise something and asked with new confidence, "How about Hotaru-san? She is also another suspect, why is it **me **that you are insisting on?"

Madara folded his arms, "The reason is simple, her answers on her paper is different from the cheat sheet's."

"What?"

"In order to frame me, you will need at least almost perfect score because no teacher will believe that I cheated if the cheat sheet's answers are mostly wrong. So you have a higher score, and your multiple choice's answers is nearly the same as the cheat sheet's, because you made the cheat sheet **during** the test.. So.." Madara flip over to Yuuko's test paper's last page, revealing a torn blank page.

"..You tore out the last blank page to make the cheat sheet. Because in this exam, biology paper is the only test that has a blank page. If any test before this has a blank page, I will be framed at other times then. The teacher doesn't really care about the last blank page exist or not because there is no questions or answer on it. Therefore, this is the evidence of you, making the cheat sheet and framing me."

Yuuko's eyes widened, but she regained her composure seconds later, "Sorry to disappoint you, Vice-Kaichou-sama, but that is invalid. I just tear out the blank page to doodle and do working, not to make the cheat sheet like you said. Moreover, you have no solid evidence that I had used the page to make the cheat sheet in actual."

Hashirama and the principal turned to look at Madara expectantly.

Madara didn't even bulge, "..Do you remember what you say earlier?"

"What?"

"You said "kicking the cheat sheet from Tanaka Kazuki's position would be the easiest", how do you know it was kicked?" Madara raised one of his eyebrow.

"It.. I.. I just guessed! You have no proof that I-"

"If you want to do deny it that way, then you do not mind me hiring specialists to examine and compare the handwriting on the cheat sheet and the your exam papers?" Madara raised his voice as he fixed his glare on her. He hated this type of cowards, who had done something and afraid to admit it. His least favourite type of all.

"If that is not enough, I am sure hiring specialists to check for your fingerprints and the the cheat sheet will not cause a problem, will it?" Surprisingly, Hashirama added, fixing his stern gaze on her.

"..." Looking around, Yuuko Shizuka gritted her teeth, _And I thought it was perfect! _"...Yes, it was me."

"I wanted you to pay, Uchiha! How dare you hurt him! So, I wanted you to taste a little of my frustration and anger when I see how my lover was hurt!" She clenched her fist, "I… I should've.."

"Too bad." Madara said monotonously, "You are not strong enough for me yet. I will do anything to protect Izuna, and your 'lover' hurt him. So I won't forgive him." He said before walking out of the door without even looking back, leaving the Senju, principal and the culprit at the back.

* * *

At the back of the school - after school - Senju

Hashirama went to the back of the school, knowing that Madara will be there. He felt very happy, entirely happy and he couldn't stop smiling.

He had thought he had lost everything, his future; and he was prepared to give up everything for Madara the moment he stood up in his seat in the exam hall, taking the frame from Madara. He was ready, to give up everything for Madara.

But Madara gave him everything back, everything. He had heard the hint before he left the exam hall, and successfully found the real culprit. He could see how serious Madara had worked to prove his innocence: Madara had put in everything for Hashirama. Hashirama was happy, because he could feel it, how important he was in Madara's heart.

He was so happy.

When he saw Madara, Madara was not in his best mood.

Because Hashirama was welcomed with an extremely pissed elder Uchiha, followed by an incoming blow.

But Hashirama was so happy that he didn't even stop smiling when he dodged the blow swiftly. Turning his leg and body swiftly, he dodged another punch from Madara.

"Madara." He greeted with a smile while he moved.

Madara was extremely pissed, "What the hell Senju?! What the hell were you thinking! Standing up to take the blame like that! Are you an idiot!" He yelled with dagger glares, never stopping his continuous punches and kicks which annoying was dodged by Hashirama, "Don't think that I will thank you! What the fuck was wrong with you! Do you have any fucking ideas how I-"

Hashirama smiled even more when he heard those words. Swiftly, he reached out and took Madara's incoming punch, effectively pulling them close together.

"Madara, I love you."

Hashirama couldn't even stop smiling when he saw a full blossom of blush on Madara's face. There was a pause, then-

"W-What the hell Senju! Let go of me at this instant!" Madara bellowed in embarrassment as he tried to pull his wrist out of Hashirama's grip lock.

Hashirama smiled, _At least Mada didn't reject me. _"I love you Madara," He said again before pulling the struggling Uchiha into his arms, "I love you so much."

After a few seconds, Madara finally stilled in his arms. The Senju started to get slightly nervous when the elder Uchiha didn't reply him, "Madara?" Hashirama looked down.

"..I-"

"Kaichou-sama!" Someone's voice broke from far back.

The lovers pulled apart.

"Yes?" Hashirama asked, voice annoyingly calm.

"Excuse me, but the principal had asked to meet you right now, Kaichou-sama." The student stammered.

"I see. Alright, see you, Mada." Hashirama gave the dazed and blushing Madara by his side an assured and expectant smile.

".Hn."

Watching the Senju left make Madara realized how warm he was feeling and how fast is heart was beating.

The Uchiha then suddenly realised the time and thus quickly took out his phone to call his brother, his eyes darting around. _Damn it Senju! Stopitwithwhateveryouaredoingshutup_

His heart went on racing for a long time.

* * *

After school - Senju and Uchiha - Konohagakure Music Room

Izuna watched as the younger Senju's fingers danced across the piano keys in slight amazement. He felt so jealous of them, so talented to play piano, as the younger Uchiha did not know how to play musical instrument. But Izuna still smiled when he recognised this tune that the Senju was currently playing.

"Canon D." Izuna smiled.

Tobirama smirked slightly, his magic elegant fingers danced faster as he changed another song, "Beethoven?" Izuna asked.

Tobirama smirked, "No. I composed this song myself."

"You know how to make songs?" Izuna asked in amazement, looking up to the Senju.

"Yes. Do you?"

"No. I never really played any instruments."

"I see.." Tobirama finally finished the tune, "Interested in any?"

"Are you going to teach me?" Izuna was smirking now, ".._sensei?" _He flashed Tobirama a seductive look.

Tobirama just smirked back and leaned closer into Izuna, "Hmm… I am not doing it for free.. Uchiha."

Just when their lips was going to meet as a result of over-flirting, Izuna's phone rang and the couple pulled apart unwillingly.

"Hai, aniki?" Izuna picked up the phone, trying to ignore Tobirama's very pointed wanting stare by his side.

"I am done otouto, sorry for waiting." _Madara-nii sound funny?_

"It's nothing. Do we go home now?" Izuna smiled.

"Yes Zu, I will be waiting for you at the front gate. Thanks for researching about the social relationship about the three names gave you earlier - It was a great help, Zu." Madara praised.

Izuna grinned even wider, "Hn, Madara-nii. I want to eat waffles tonight~" He whined slightly.

Madara's fond smile was evident in the elder Uchiha's voice, "Anything you want otouto, see you then."

"Bye aniki." The younger Uchiha hung up his phone.

"You have to go now?" Tobirama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, thank you for keeping me company now, Tobirama.." Izuna replied as he kept his phone back to his bag, "I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing. I have to wait for my own brother too. He is surprisingly late today." The younger Senju assured.

"Hn, bye then Tobirama. See you later. Be careful, okay?" Izuna said as he stood up and gave Tobirama a smile before he left the room.

"Yeah I will. You too, Izuna." Tobirama smiled as he watched his own love left.

_Onii-sama, why are you so late? _After a while of waiting for any call or appearance of Hashirama, the younger Senju left the room too to search for his own brother.

* * *

On the way home - Uchihas - sunset

"Madara-nii, you looked dazed.." Izuna asked with a concerned frown.

"..What? It's nothing otouto." Madara blinked and gave his brother a reassuring smile, "Aniki is fine."

"..Really?" Izuna was not convinced.

The elder Uchiha smiled and flicked his curious little brother's forehead, "Yes, Izuna."

_Damn it Senju._

It was a golden, meaningful and confusing evening.


	19. Chapter 19

Uchihas' Home - Night

Madara frowned and laid himself down on the couch lazily, eyes still stuck to the TV's some random commercial.

Turning his head and pricking his ears, he could hear the faint sound of violin from Izuna's room. The elder Uchiha wondered why do his otouto has the sudden interest in violin, but if that is what Izuna wants, then he has no complains. Izuna's violin had finally sound better than just now - in just mere three hours of first-hand practice, Madara was not surprise when he heard the almost perfect version of "Canon D". _Otouto had been playing this song non-stop, _He mused.

But he was still very troubled. It had been almost a week since that Senju confessed to him, and he still haven't given a proper reply. He had been focused on his school and council matters, like approving scholarships for other students and electing some new members into the student council, along with Hashirama Senju, of course. It was quite a period full of tension, because neither of the elders brought up about the elder Senju's confession for a whole week, waiting. Waiting for at least one of them to voice it out.

It was not like Madara does not like Hashirama, it's just..

_Falling in love is the most dangerous thing one can ever do. Love blinds people; love means giving someone myself completely, my heart, my body, my everything. _Madara found that hard to comply. _Because if any betrayal or any pain is there, they will be amplified and unbearable once in love. _Rather than loving someone, Madara actually find it hard to trust someone before that, trust someone _completely, _and devoting everything to him.

_I am an Uchiha, I don't depend or be in control of anyone._

Madara sat up, as much as his logics told him to get away from love, his feelings told a different thing.

_Damn it Senju just shut up! _Madara growled mentally.

Suddenly, Izuna appeared and sat beside his brother, snuggling into him, finally taking the elder Uchiha off his current thoughts, "Aniki~ I am tired~" The younger Uchiha whined as he cuddled into Madara's chest.

Madara smiled fondly and wrapped one of his arm around Izuna, "Take a rest then, Zu. Have you packed?"

"Yes. For tomorrow's trip with Hashirama-san and Tobirama-san, ne?"

Madara smiled, "Yeah." Mentally cursing his school's principal, who had been too busy body and offered them a three days two nights holiday trip for free to Shirahama Beach, saying it as a reward for "being Kaichous" and also "finding the real culprit of cheating". _That's damn unnecessary! Geez, why do I have to face the Senju even in this holiday! _

"Madara-nii, have you packed?" Izuna peered up to his brother.

"Heh, of course." Madara smiled down at his brother. Eventhough he was troubled with the elder Senju's matters right now, but he would not let this cloud of negativity affect his beloved little otouto.

"I am not going to swim though." The younger Uchiha added a claim.

"Why?" The elder raised an eyebrow.

"My scars." Izuna reminded his brother with a frown. He could feel his brother's grip tightened at his back after the reminder.

"Izuna.." Madara sounded guilty as he leaned down and nuzzled his younger brother, "..forgive me."

"Don't mind it Madara-nii." Izuna felt bad as well, "..I love you."

"I love you too, Zu~"

The brothers cuddled on the couch, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Next Morning - Train Station - Senjus

Hashirama walked up the stairs carrying his small luggage, Tobirama by his side. He had been very excited since the past week about this trip and the time he could spend with Madara, excluding the part where Tobirama was unhappy about Hashirama did not inform him about the cheat sheet incident straight away when he was framed. But as a mature and sensible Senju, Tobirama still finally accepted the incident as nothing could be done, and take back what he had said about Madara being greedy.

On the other hand, Tobirama had been told by his brother about the elder Senju's love towards Madara Uchiha; the younger Senju was first shocked, bewildered, puzzled, because he didn't see what was so good in Madara. _Madara Uchiha is proud and arrogant, greedy and cunning, why do such a caring and kind person like onii-sama even love him? _He had rejected and refused to accept and acknowledge Madara, simply because the Hashirama had done so much for Madara in his eyes; and the elder Uchiha didn't really do anything good back for Hashirama. However, in addition to Hashirama's persuasion and sincere feelings, along with the elder Uchiha had helped and saved Hashirama from the frame and cheating incident, the younger Senju finally decided to accept Madara and support Hashirama's love for him, _although their relationship may not last very long - Our families were rivals after all, _He thought. But well, Tobirama couldn't keep his thoughts off Izuna, who was he to judge?

When the Senju brothers reached the platform waiting for the train to South-West of Tokyo, Tobirama watched as Hashirama's face broke into a smile when they saw the Uchiha brothers, which made the younger Senju turn to look at them as well. He gave Izuna a greeting smile, which was flirtily returned. _That little Uchiha.._

Hashirama smiled and went over to the Uchiha brothers, "Mada, Izuna-kun." The elder Senju greeted with a smile.

Izuna seemed curious about the "Mada" nickname, but before he could ask anything, it was broke off by Madara, "Hn, Senju."

After a few more exchange of greetings and casual words, the train was here and so they went aboard. The had chosen the set of seats where four of them would sit facing each other as a pair, even though Madara frowned slightly at the unnecessary of this.

After a short while, Madara took an excuse to buy some drink and went off, leaving Izuna at his seat with the Senjus, which made Izuna wonder.

"Hey Izuna-kun, I have a favor." Surprisingly, it was Hashirama who spoke.

Izuna tilted his head slightly, "Yes?"

The elder Senju smiled and beckoned for him to lean in before he whispered something into the younger Uchiha's ear.

"But Madara-nii he will-"

"Hush, we don't want Madara finding out first, do we?" Hashirama placed his finger at his lips with a smile.

"But Madara-nii may not agree and change back.." Izuna tried again with a lower tone.

"Don't worry, I will ensure that he won't, trust me." Hashirama smiled, "Don't you want to stay in the same room as Tobirama?"

Tobirama choked and coughed, eyes looked from Izuna to Hashirama, then the window, then back to Izuna; Izuna blushed instead, panicking with wide eyes, "Hashirama-san how did you.."

Hashirama just grinned and put his hand on Izuna's shoulder, "My brother likes you very much, and he is happy with you. I wish you both good luck." He blessed.

Izuna smiled in slight embarrassment and shyness in return, "...Thank you." Before he met Tobirama's smiling gaze and smiled, "...But why do you want to stay with Madara-nii in the same hotel room?" Izuna asked with a small curious frown.

"I.." Hashirama didn't know if it would be a good idea, since Izuna was very protective over Madara too, and the younger Uchiha had felt very jealous because of him. But judging from Izuna's waiting and slightly worried gaze, _Izuna has the right to know. _"..I love your brother." He admitted.

Izuna's expressions were very complex: From shock, to a thoughtful expression, to a frown, then to more frowns - as the Senju brothers, especially Hashirama, expected.

"...Really? Are you serious?" Izuna asked, with threat evident in his voice, changing his demeanor from a shy and curious brother to a dark and threatening Uchiha, "I don't want Madara-nii to get hurt or cheated."

Tobirama looked over to his brother, instead of panicking and denials of how normal people would react, Hashirama remained calm instead.

"..I do love Madara. I love him very much." He declared.

Izuna's suspicious eyes tried to find any hint of lie or fake from the elder Senju's voice or expression; but he found none.

"..Fine. But if you dare to hurt him..." Hashirama could feel Izuna's gaze hardened on him and grip tightened, "..I will skin you alive with my sword, piece by piece, is that understood?"

"I promise." Hashirama nodded, "I love him very much."

Then, Izuna seemed to relax as he gaze turned softer and smiled, "Please take care of my aniki, I trust you, _nii-san."_

Hashirama's eyes widened slightly at the sound of his new name by the younger Uchiha and smiled, "Hmm, I had always wanted another cute sibling like you, Tobirama is so not cute sometimes."

"Onii-sama!"

"Just joking Tobi, I used to wish that you will be so cuddly and clingy like any other baby siblings, you know? But you were so mature and sensible, and you don't even let me spoil you, what kind of weird-"

"Onii-sama!" Tobirama was red in embarrassment now.

"Fine fine," Hashirama smiled, "It's just that I wish that you would let me pamper you and spoil you like any other older brothers do to their younger siblings when we were kids. But you won't let me do it," The elder Senju voiced out the unfairness of it - he always couldn't help but feel a tad bit of jealousy when he saw other families' younger siblings would cling and demand for attention from their elder ones; because even when young, Tobirama was calm, quiet and sensible, serious even. But Hashirama knew that Tobirama love him as a brother very much, just like how he felt about his own otouto.

"..I just didn't want to trouble you.." The younger Senju didn't know how to explain.

"Nah it's fine Tobi. I was just joking, you are cute the way you are." Hashirama smiled.

"Onii-sama!" Tobirama frowned at the use of adjective.

Surprisingly, it was Izuna who smiled and let out a small laugh, "Tobirama must've been very cute when he was a kid, ne?"

"Yeah, he was really cute, always with a small frown and so serious. It makes people want to pinch his cheeks to make him smile, wait let me show you… I might've saved some baby pictures of Tobi.." Hashirama said as he scroll through his handphone.

"Onii-sama, wait! Don't-" Tobirama was dying in embarrassment as he hurriedly tried to take the phone away from his baka brother, but Hashirama managed to dodge past the younger Senju's reach and blocking him with his other arm. Finally, he clicked on a photo and showed it into Izuna's face, which immediately made the younger Uchiha's eyes widened slightly at the picture, despite Tobirama's desperate attempt to take away that phone.

"...Kawaii…" Izuna's eyes stayed on the picture, completely absorbed into the detailed picture of young Tobirama Senju, which was most likely seven to ten years old in the picture. Calm and serious, stern and cool - that was the way to describe the kid Tobirama in the picture, which makes the younger Senju so matured, yet so cute because that type of stern and serious expression was so strange on a young child like Tobirama, as the young Senju was reading in the picture, oblivious to the camera pointing at him. Just like what Hashirama had said, Tobirama was so cute, it makes people really want to go up and pinch his cheeks and bully him a little, or cuddle with him to get some cute smile on Tobirama's face like any child should.

"Onii-sama!" Izuna blinked when the phone was finally snatched out from Hashirama's hand and away from the younger Uchiha's gaze, rapidly clicking on the keys of the phone to find the 'delete' option; which in return this time it's Hashirama who tried to take his phone away from his own younger brother.

"What are you doing?" Surprisingly, the elder Uchiha had came back at this instant, and raised an eyebrow at the Senju brothers 'wrestling' to get a handphone, as he sat down beside his own otouto, a can of coke in his hand.

"Mada," Hashirama greeted as he grabbed his phone finally (_and thank god the picture is not deleted) _from his annoyed and embarrassed brother's hand, "I was just showing Izuna-kun a baby picture of Tobi, even he said young Tobi is cute." He explained with a smile.

"Huh," Madara just retorted, "If you think your brother is cute, then Izuna would be an angel when he was young." _Seriously, Zu was adorable. _Madara somehow felt oddly that he wanted to surpass Hashirama, especially with the person he care the most - his brother, to prove that he was so much better, hoping to put off Hashirama's love for him (although it was not like he didn't love him back) and also mainly because of his pride.

"Really?" Hashirama asked in interest.

This time, Madara took out his handphone and in turn started searching for Izuna's baby picture in his phone.

"Aniki!" Izuna looked over to his beloved aniki in horror, but Madara chuckled and patted the younger Uchiha's head in reassurance, making Izuna pout.

Finally, Madara found one and showed it to the Senjus. Hashirama took the phone from his lover and looked at the picture with his brother.

Sure, Izuna had always been the cutest person in the Senjus', especially in Tobirama's mind. But the kid version of Izuna..

_HOW? Just how is it possible for someone, to be __**this **__cute! HOW? _Although it was not like Izuna is not cute now but…

Large, round and curious black eyes staring at the camera in the picture, pale and slightly chubby and small blushy cheeks that would tempt anyone to pinch it; yet the innocent and naive face of the young Uchiha would make people just want to squeeze him and cuddle with him forever. Holding a ball in his hands, young Izuna's hair was tied up in a low ponytail and anyone could see how small he was. The curious and innocent look casted onto the camera could melt anyone's heart - _This has to be illegal somewhere_, Tobirama was speechless.

But what Hashirama noticed, was the young Madara at the back of the picture, looking over to his own younger brother, holding another ball in his hands. _So Mada was not the one taking this picture~ _Hashirama mused. But young Madara, still had that high and proud gaze even when he was almost six years old(?), and still with that unruly hair. A haughty and almost rebellious and boyish smile, _Madara is so _"Cute.. Mada you are so cute!" Hashirama mused as he tore his gaze away from the handphone and smiled at the elder Uchiha.

He watched as Madara's eyes darted for a second before widening in realization, and managed to dodge the elder Uchiha's reaching hands, "Give me back!" Madara growled as he tried to grab his phone again.

Hashirama just smiled and dodged the elder Uchiha's coming hands again and stole another look at the picture, "Mada, how old were you? You were adorable."

"Give me back!" Madara was fuming with embarrassment, taking all his willpower to not just pounce on the elder Senju and snatch the phone from him. The younger brothers could only watch as their brothers tried and get their hands on the phone. He regretted deeply for showing his phone to the Senju.

The train ride was an extraordinary one.


	20. Chapter 20

Hotel Lobby - Afternoon - Uchihas and Senjus

Uchiha Izuna waited as he observed Uchiha Madara closely, three steps away from the elder. He wasn't surprised or amused, but rather frightened and guilty when he saw his beloved brother's expression changed from surprised, shocked, to a thinking face for two seconds, then to an embarrassed face (for one milli-second), and when Izuna thought Madara was going to turn and scowl at him, the elder Uchiha turned to glare at Hashirama then to the female receptionist, "I am not sharing a room with an idiot!"

"Mada, w-"

"And Izuna, what did he bribe you with?!" Madara finally turned to his brother with a pointed scowl, looking angry and hurt at the betrayal."I.." Izuna averted his gaze to the ground, and when he was going to come out with some excuses that would be easily be looked through like "I have rashes so I can't stay with you aniki", Tobirama reached out and put his arm around Izuna's waist swiftly, frowning at Madara's accusing tone at Izuna and the younger Uchiha's guilty face.

Izuna's eyes widened, not only due to Tobirama's protective gesture, but because Madara's threatening aura increased by tenfold, although not directed to the younger Uchiha, but at Senju Tobirama.

"You bastard mind your hand-"

"Now now Madara calm down," Hashirama finally spoke. It was his fault to think that getting Madara to share a room with him after his confession would be easy, but he didn't want this vacation to end up with anyone in the hospital. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, especially to Tobirama and Izuna. Stepping forward, he touched Madara's arm to try and get his attention, and was lucky enough to learn martial arts before for his wrist to do a twist and snapped out of Madara's incoming grip that could snap bones.

Hashirama frowned, It is hard to get attention from Madara when he's being like this. Just when Madara was lunged out to do anything (that involves breaking bones), Hashirama took matter into his own hands, literally, as he, like any other times before, pulled Madara into his embrace. It had worked with Madara so many times before, and why not?

"You bastard get your hands off-" Madara was fuming with rage as he punched Hashirama in the chest, and damn that hurts! The elder Senju was doing all his best to lock Madara in his embrace, and I am sure now I'll have some bruises on my chest. Despite that, Hashirama felt disappointed and a little.. sad at this reaction from his love.

After some seconds of thrashing, Madara stopped, either for a rest and start again later or he was really ready to calm down and listen; Hashirama didn't know. The Senju just tightened his embrace and said very very lowly and softly so only his lover could hear,

"...Why do you keep running away from me, Madara?"

There was a pause, and Hashirama looked down to find Madara actually not looking mad, but with a small frown that held so much emotions and thoughts in it, but he had stopped fighting though. Madara looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he remained expressionless and shoved the elder Senju back.

"Suit yourself." With that, Madara turned and walked away, leaving three of them behind.

* * *

The next hour happened like a blur, Izuna only recalled Hashirama giving them the keys and left somewhere as well; handling their light luggages to some random guy, and here the younger Uchiha was, staring at colourful swimsuits in a swimming-attire shop at the back of hotel but near the sea.

"Hey, you alright?" The younger Uchiha turned his head to find Tobirama looking at him in concern.

"I… Madara-nii is angry at me.." Izuna averted his gaze away from the younger Senju's red eyes to somewhere else in shame and guilt.

"Don't worry. I am sure he loves you enough to forgive you, Izuna." The younger Senju comforted gently.

"..What if Madara-nii doesn't want me anymore..?" Izuna asked again, "What if he-"

"He won't." Tobirama interrupted, a little harsher this time, making Izuna to look up at him, "He said he won't ever abandon you, yes?"

"..Yes but-"

"He calls you his brother, yes?"

"Yes.."

"He said he loves you no matter what, yes?"

"..Yes.." Izuna was starting to get teary now.

"Then he will forgive you." Tobirama gave Izuna a smile, and reached out to brush away a few strands of hair that blocked his love's eyes.

Izuna had never seen someone so dazzling before.

"..Thank you." The younger Uchiha returned the smile, "..But I will still apologise to aniki though.." He added.

Tobirama smiled slightly and nodded, "I see." He said before looking at the swimming suit Izuna was staring/daydreaming at, "Have you chosen your swimming suit?"

Izuna turned slightly red, "I am not going to swim."

"Why not?"

Izuna bit his lip, he really did not want to reveal his scars. So, to cover that up without trying to get his boyfriend too upset, he did his best instead. "..Do you really want to see me naked that much, Senju?" Izuna gave the other a seductive smirk.

If this was the first time they meet, Tobirama would have been speechless. However, he had somehow gained some immunity over this. After all, the Senjus have to be genius as the Uchiha in order to be their rivals.

"Huh, that makes me wonder.. Uchiha, do you even have a nice body down there…" Tobirama teased lowly into Izuna's ear and gave it a lick, "For me?"

Izuna gasped and immediately took a few steps away from the younger Senju, turning red and his eyes darting around. However, somehow, Tobirama's words..

No, he doesn't have a nice body. It is a distasteful, injured and heavily scarred body. But Izuna, as an Uchiha, had no intention of backing down.

So the younger Uchiha grabbed a blue black long-sleeved top from the shelf. His eyes scanned around before he reached out to take another pair of swimming trunks, a pair of extremely short swimming trunks, before Izuna shoved both of them to the younger Senju and smiled, "You are paying for them." Before he walked out of the shop.

Tobirama was slightly surprised that Izuna did not just choose a pair of Bermuda Triangle swimming pants, as such a tease he was; and was a tad little of surprised and disappointed when the younger Uchiha chose a long-sleeved swimming suit. But the Senju had to blush when he saw those extremely short swimming pants (which Tobirama is categorizing them under 'hot pants') were being shoved into him.

* * *

Beach - Senju and Uchiha - Afternoon

Tobirama looked around the noisy beach. There were quite a lot of people, but Tobirama thanked god that it wasn't as crowded. He crossed his arm and waited for his boyfriend, who was still currently changing in the public bathroom. Even though it was called a public bathroom, with shower heads and all, but it was not a property of the hotel anyway. They did not even have proper crucibles or stalls for people to change in it. So in the males' 'bathroom', they would need to face the wall and their backs to one another to change. It's not like Tobirama had something on his body he could not show everyone, but he somehow felt a little strange to change so openly.

However, Izuna insisted on only changing when there was no one present in the bathroom for some reason, and therefore, taking such a long time still in the bathroom. Tobirama thanked god it was not a public holiday, or he doubt Izuna would ever left the public bathroom, waiting inside forever for it to be a moment empty.

The sun was really bright. Thus, it was really easy to spot Izuna in his darkly-coloured swimming suit. Tobirama had remind himself that he was not dreaming, because Izuna looked- "...Gorgeous." Tobirama muttered as he kept his eyes on the incoming younger Uchiha.

Although the sleeved-top cruelly covered up the pale (and scarred) body of the younger Uchiha, but it had proved to be having some humanity, because oh how it showed Izuna's strong and lean muscles and slight abs in his smaller frame; yet slim and slightly feminine curves that complimented this pale and attractive flower. Yet his uncovered long, pale and smooth legs were generously shown to the world to see, more specifically, for the younger Senju to see. It made Tobirama's mouth water, and activated his imagination of running his hand down those smooth, perfect, pale, delicious legs. Not only he was staring, nearly the whole beach was staring. If the younger Senju wasn't busy examining Izuna with his eyes, he would have growl for them to stop looking at his Izuna.

"Tobirama," Izuna smirked as he approached his boyfriend, and of course noticed the younger Senju's heated eyes. But Tobirama did not miss it when Izuna's eyes darted from his own exposed chest to other places, he smirked. After all, strong and toned muscles fitted the Senju perfectly, and a very prominent blush appeared on Izuna's face. His bermuda triangle swimming pants did not go to waste after all.

Tobirama managed to tear his eyes off the younger Uchiha for a while before he took Izuna's hand as both headed to the sea wordlessly. Serious, he didn't know what to say without it coming out as something too sexual or something. It was a full and exciting afternoon, the couple went for snorkelling, boat-riding, lunch, swimming, water-polo, and yes, flirting and teasing too. They both enjoyed it very much, and every moment of this afternoon would be carved into their minds for the rest of their times: How Izuna's large, curious eyes would focus onto something so intensely, how the younger Uchiha's lips would curl up into a flirty smile or a smirk, how Izuna's body language told the younger Senju if he like something or not; or that Tobirama has a smile that would reveal his flashy teeth that was absolutely charming, his surprised look that will turn into an amused smirk or smile later; and his everything that was warm and strong, but somehow cool and calm at the same time. Everyone and anyone that pass by them would definitely be attracted to at least the younger Uchiha or Senju, but either feel depressed that any of them were taken, or green with envy.

* * *

Noon - Uchiha - Public Bathroom

Izuna stripped off his long-sleeved dark top swimming suit, his front body facing the wall. He had managed to convince Tobirama to not come in after he had changed, so the younger Senju went off to buy some drinks before he changed. Thank god it's empty, Seriously, Izuna did not want anyone to see his scars, even his boyfriend.

The younger just managed to finish wiping his hair and the top part of his body before he tossed the towel into his small bag. Suddenly, there were footsteps and talking behind him and he froze. Bewildered and panicked, he whipped around, to see who it was and also to prevent the scars on his back to be seen.

He thanked god it was not Tobirama, but it was around five or six guys in a group which made Izuna frowned slightly. _Guess I will need to put on my swimming top again and wait_, Izuna thought before he wordlessly reached out to take out his swimming top again.

"Hey! Aren't you the lamb from earlier? The one with the white-haired dude?"

Izuna frowned in slight annoyance, but he gave no reply as he proceeded to take out his swimming top.

"Ahaa stop it! He doesn't even recognize you!" Dude B laughed out, followed by the rest of them, making Dude A who tried to speak to Izuna earlier feeling embarrassed.

Izuna tried to remain expressionless as Dude A approached him, "Don't be so cold, little lamb! I couldn't forget you since I saw you swimming earlier.. What's your name?" He asked while he reached out to get hold of the younger Uchiha's swimming top, preventing Izuna from putting it on.

The Uchiha frowned in annoyance, "I am not interested. Leave."

"Maa, you are so col-" Surprisingly, the annoying guy paused for a while. Izuna looked up slightly, wondering what was wrong, before realizing the stranger was looking at his body, more specifically, his scars.

"...Scars.. Those scars… Can it be that you.." The guy was 's eyes widened in panic. Well, the news of him kidnapped when he was a kid was a big news as Uchiha was great of as an international business (monopoly). So someone may recognize him - And Uchiha Izuna does not appreciate it, as he stared at the other in slight horror.

"...A masochist?"

Actually, hell with him being found out, this guy is just sick-minded.

"Hey.. Don't worry, I am a sadist, little lamb, so-" And so the guy received a glare in disgust and a hard smack across the face. The whole group of guys gasped in shock. The pervert who approached him gave him a surprised look. Touching his slapped face, the dude gave him a challenged smirk, "I see, you like the hard way, is it?"

The whole group cheered and started to approach Izuna as well, smiling and teasing, some even dared to reach out to pull his hair or touch him.

Izuna had reached his boiling point, just when the younger had readied his fist to break bones, someone appeared and had done the job for him.

Snapping the pervert's wrist and dislocating it, the younger Senju glared at the group with eyes that could kill.

"He is mine." The Senju growled with his red eyes, Izuna's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Tobirama.

After a moment of glares and spits, the bunch of guys finally left with curses and unwillingness, yapping with defeat like a dog such as "Damn it!", "You better watch your back!", "Next time he will be ours, wait for it!"

When the public bathroom was empty again, save for Izuna and Tobirama, the Senju looked over with slight concern, "You alright?"

Izuna turned red when Tobirama looked at him with gentleness and slight worry after the protective and angry side of the younger Senju - which is.. attractive. But the younger Uchiha averted his gaze to the floor with a blush, "..Tobirama.. Can you please turn around?"

Tobirama turned red as well when he realized that his lover was actually, still half-nakedly facing him, holding his swimming top in his hand. "Forgive me.." He muttered quickly before turning around, so his back was unwillingly facing his boyfriend.

"...Thank you for just now.." Izuna said behind his back as the younger Uchiha changed.

"It's alright." Tobirama replied, voice strangely calm, "Want to go back to the hotel later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hotel Room - Noon - Uchiha and Senju

Izuna stared at the sea. He was glad they had gotten this room whose balcony faced the ocean. It felt nice, the glass windows were opened and the whole room was cool - Izuna could felt sea breeze even if he was in the room. Daydreaming as usual, Izuna replayed the scene earlier in the public bathroom while his boyfriend took the first turn to shower. The younger Uchiha couldn't help but repeatedly found Tobirama Senju extremely attractive. Resting his chin on his hand, he wondered if that was love.

Izuna flushed slightly at the thought. He felt embarrassed slightly at the fact that he had to be protected by someone else, but he found himself not to reject it that much.

_Tobirama had stood up for me.._

_I should be grateful and appreciate that.._

_How?_

After showering, when Tobirama stepped out of the bathroom, he was more than surprised when Izuna pounced on him and started kissing the daylight out of him against the wall. After a few seconds of shock and Izuna trying to break into Tobirama's mouth, Tobirama postponed his thought of what came through Izuna to shock him like this, although it was not like he is complaining anyway.

With no intention to break apart, Tobirama fought back his dominance over the younger Uchiha. He was not really surprised that Izuna had improved trying to dominate him as Uchihas are geniuses, but he had to smirk at the gasps and mewls Izuna was making when Tobirama ravaged the younger Uchiha's mouth. When they finally broke apart for a breath of fresh air, Izuna couldn't help as he tightened his grip on Tobirama's shirt and gasped, because Tobirama didn't just pause right there. Instead, the younger Senju moved his lips to Izuna's jaw then neck and throat, currently travelling downwards.

"..Tobi..rama.. Hng.." He squeezed his eyes and arched into that lips as moans uncontrollably spilled from his own lips. This was driving him crazy: Tobirama's hands everywhere; his lips sucking on his own skin; the younger Senju's incisors grazed over his collarbone. Izuna had no objections as Tobirama's hands travelled under his shirt, touching him everywhere. His desperate moans just get louder and more desperate as Izuna struggled to not react so much, but this little kitten has no choice.

"Tobirama.. _Ahh_! Nu.. Please.."

Tobirama's victorious smirked was evident from his red eyes.

Tobirama's hands steadily wandered to the younger Uchiha's back. Suddenly Tobirama could feel Izuna stiffened and panicked, like he had stepped on a mine before Izuna's eyes widened and pulled away quickly. Izuna just stood a few steps away from Tobirama, panting but eyes reflecting fear and panic.

"..I am sorry I.." Izuna's eyes averted to the floor in guilt and shame, clenching his fist; the lust cloud they were having a few seconds ago dispersed into thin air, "..can't do this.." He knew how both of them would end up if they continued, and it involves them being naked - which means Tobirama would see his scars. Rather, the younger Senju had caressed his scars on his back just now without knowing.

They brought Izuna nightmares about his childhood.

Surprisingly, Tobirama was the one who broke the silence after Izuna's statement, "Is it because of your scars?"

Izuna's eyes widened as he looked up to his boyfriend, after a second of pause, he finally replied, "..You heard them in the public bathroom.." It was a statement that begged confirmation.

"Yes.. When I was entering the bathroom I heard the bastards mentioned something about scars when they were exclaiming about you.." The younger Senju replied, "And when I touched your back just now, I could feel the skin being unevenly smooth, so that confirms what I heard in the bathroom earlier, that is also why you bought a long-sleeved swimsuit."

"..." Izuna was speechless.

Tobirama reached forward and touched Izuna's cheek gently, "Let me see them."

"No. They are very ugly and are nothing to be proud-"

"Let me see it."

Izuna's eyes darkened with more shame as he turned around hesitantly and stripped off his T-shirt, revealing his back, which was a battlefield of scars. Some overlapped with another, running from the younger Uchiha's shoulders to his waist; some were a few inches deep and most were more than almost ten centimeters long. Every one of them was there, different tone, different shape and patterns, different reasons. Nightmares.

Izuna could feel Tobirama's heavy breath as the Senju stiffened at the sight of those hideous scars. He expected Tobirama to turn away or ask him to put his shirt back on, but he was very surprised when he felt a hand brushing away his hair at the back, and fingers touching and caressing his scars so slowly, so softly and gently, like it was afraid of hurting him.

"...They were by the dealer." Tobirama tried to confirm, with a tone Izuna couldn't make up if it was sadness, or worry, or anger, or all of them at once, as he couldn't look at his boyfriend right now, but the younger Uchiha still nodded, it seemed like Tobirama was thinking about something.

Izuna was a little hurt when Tobirama's fingers left his back so abruptly after a moment of a little more carressing after his nod. When he turned around after a few seconds of silence to see what was wrong, he was just in time to see the younger Senju opening the hotel door and leave.

Izuna waited.

But time passed, and Tobirama still hadn't come back. Staring at the closed door, Izuna could only mutter.

"Tobirama… ...left.."

* * *

**Review please.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hotel Room - Senju and Uchiha - Evening

When Hashirama returned to his own hotel room after a whole afternoon of roamning around the beach, he was surprised to see Madara was already in their room, by the balcony and watching the darkening beach as the sun had close to set.

Madara took in a deep breath and finally he turned around, "...Senju."

"I am listening."

Madara looked up into Hashirama's eyes and crossed his arms, "..Love.. is impractical. It just create more bonds that a person has, tie them down until one of them finally breaks. I don't love, Senju. It is a waste of time and effort. When someone falls in love, every emotions and feelings increased by tenfold. Happiness, sweetness, care, yes; but so do anger, jealousy, guilt, hate, hurt and betrayal. I do not want to fall into that trap, or my emotions to be manipulated like that."

"Love is a good thing in most people's eyes, but not to me. Love blinds people, and cause their responsibilities to be neglected until finally when they ended up hurt, they will have nothing left. It is impractical, a waste of time and effort, and nonsense. That's why I don't love." He looked over to the elder Senju for an answer.

Hashirama deeply considered Madara's words, Madara already stated not that he dislike the elder Senju, and in general, Uchiha Madara does not fall in love.

_Should I give up Madara?_

"Yes, love is a waste of time, effort, and is impractical, for some cases. But, Madara, you left out the most important thing: love is what makes a person." Hashirama started, "When you are in love, you do your best and accept the other half. When you are in love, you will open you heart to another person, count on him and recognise his existence fully-"

"What if I don't want to be understood?" Madara interrupted with a frown, "Love expose someone's something to his other half, including his weaknesses. I am an Uchiha, I don't have weaknesses, I don't take orders from anyone, and I don't show weaknesses." The elder Uchiha added, still crossing his arms, "Yes, we fall in love, kiss, make out and hang out. Then what? There is no future."

Surprisingly, the elder Senju this time approached Madara his love with a warm and genuine smile, "Madara, I don't mind if you show weakness to me. " And when Madara was going to retort any further, he added, "You don't have to be an Uchiha, a fully independent person, emotionless or anything else around me.."

"..I love you Madara, even if you show weakness."

He smiled further into Madara's speechless face, "Yes, we fall in love, kiss and hang out. But it does not just end there. Then, we will hang on and count on each other forever, and we will love each other and protect each other forever." With that, Hashirama Senju sealed the promise with his first kiss with Madara Uchiha.

Hashirama could feel the frozen lips of Madara due to shock and the heat from Madara's face.

Until then, he understood that there was a very thin line between the elder Uchiha's resistance to love and falling in love.

He deepened the kiss when Madara finally, and slowly responded the kiss a while later with his own, giving the elder Uchiha's final answer. It was their first kiss with each other, but one with so many meanings and feelings in it - _I love you, let me love you, let me protect you, I love you so much.._; it said them all.

After a while, Madara started to fight to be the dominant, but Hashirama immediately devoured Madara's mouth even further, giving the Uchiha no chance to fight, eventhough his lover had growled in annoyance and threat. The elder Uchiha could feel his back hit the railings of the balcony, and Hashirama's hands over his own on the railing. Cool breeze made their hair dance in the evening, and for once, he stopped fighting and allowed his boyfriend to coax him into a slower, loving kiss.

After a few minutes, the official lovers finally parted, panting slightly as they looked into each other's eyes with renewed love in their eyes. Hashirama had to smile when Madara turned red slightly and glared at him before turning his head away, "Stop staring, hentai"

Hashirama smirked, That damn Uchiha pride.. "Madara, you are beautiful."

"You had said it more than twice already, Senju." Madara tried to avoid Hashirama's gaze by staring at the quiet, but never resting ocean.

Hashirama just smile and held Madara's hand, "I love you, Madara."

"...love you too, baka..."

"..Just keep in mind that I am not submitting myself easily though.

* * *

Hotel Room - Evening - Uchiha and Senju

Izuna sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom after his shower. He glanced around the room but saw no one, _Tobirama still haven't come back.._

The younger Uchiha had replayed almost fifty types of scenarios that could happen in his head for the past few hours, but none of them were optimistic.

**_Scene One:_**

**_Izuna heard the doorbell and answered the door. Tobirama was there, looking dull and emotionless, "Forgive me, Izuna, I cannot go out with someone so ugly. Let's break up."_**

Izuna didn't want continue this scene.

**_Scene Two:_**

**_Izuna heard the doorbell and answered the door. Tobirama was there, looking dull and emotionless, "Izuna, I had always preferred females over males, especially now that you just revealed your scars. I don't know how to talk to you or comfort you after knowing your such scars. We should break u-"_**

Izuna face-palmed to stop thinking for this one.

**_Scene Three:_**

**_Tobirama won't come back._**

_Which may be what is happening right now.. I_zuna thought as he bit his lip in distress, hanging his wet towel into the hotel-provided cupboard.

_I shouldn't have show him my scars… Actually, I shouldn't even buy a swimming suit to swim! If that's the case, Tobirama wouldn't have find out about the scars and.. left me.. I had hidden my scars from him.. He must've be unhappy about it.._

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Izuna nervously went to open the door. He did not know to be relieved that it was the younger Senju in front of him; or prepared for the worst. The younger Uchiha's dark eyes trailed over his boyfriend's calm face then downwards, neither of them said anything. Izuna noticed Tobirama's bleeding and bruised arms immediately, before the younger Uchiha calmly reached out to hold his boyfriend's hand, and tugging him gently into their hotel room.

Wordlessly, Izuna took the first aid kit provided by the hotel in the cupboard and started applying ointment and antiseptic to Tobirama's bruised and injured arms and hands, on the bed. Although they were not very serious, but Izuna still frowned at them as he started examining and applying antiseptic to the younger Senju's cut and bleeding knuckles.

"..You got into a fight," Izuna confirmed his own deductions, "...With who?"

"Nothing to worried about," Tobirama replied calmly, staring at the younger Uchiha caring his own injuries.

Izuna frowned at the answer._ Tobirama went into a fight only after he saw my scars.. It's not possible for him to fight with the dealer because he is already in jail.. anyone associated with my scars.. **recently**.. that could only be…_

"..You got into a fight with the guys that teased me about my scars in the public bathroom." Izuna looked into his boyfriend's red eyes for any sort of confirmation while putting thin bandages on his arm, they weren't too serious after all.

Spot on.

"..You found out." Tobirama didn't deny. After all, he was so mad, so angry and sad at the sight of those scars on his lover, and he feel like killing anyone who was related to it. Unfortunately, today the bunch of jerks were the ones that mocked his boyfriend's scars and pain, so they had to deal with the consequences, which included Tobirama Senju, and a stick, and the hotel's infirmary. Thank god they were fighting at a barren area with no one and no CCTV, or Tobirama would be arrested for breaking their arms and legs.

"..." Izuna didn't know what to say. _I had tried so hard to hide things from Tobirama.. He didn't even get angry at me for hiding things from him.. I…_

"I am sorry.. for hiding them from you.." He admitted guiltily as he finished bandaging and packed up the remaining unused things, "..I just don't want you to leave me.."

Slowly, Tobirama leaned forward and embrace his lover into a hug. He let out a small heavy sigh as Izuna hesitantly hugged him back, "..Show me your scars." He requested again.

Izuna bit his lip, he really wanted to object in case Tobirama went out and beat up someone again. But he figured that he had to make up for hiding them from his boyfriend. Therefore, he still took off his shirt and turned around, showing those battlefields again to the younger Senju.

He let out a small gasp when Tobirama reached out and caressed his scars gently, his warm fingers sliding from one scar to another, lovingly.

"...Do they hurt?" The younger Senju asked from Izuna's back.

"...They used to. Now they don't.." Izuna blinked when Tobirama leaned down and rested his own forehead on the younger Uchiha's scarred back, taking in a deep breath as if he was trying to recall or imagine the history, and pain, of each scar on his back.

"...Tobirama, thank you.. for standing up for me and not leaving me even when you saw my ugly scars.. even if I hide them from you.." Izuna finally said out what he wanted to tell Tobirama all along since his boyfriend returned, he was grateful for his boyfriend staying by his side until now, even he didn't understand why.

"..Do you love me?" Tobirama asked from his back, forehead still rested on the younger Uchiha's back.

"..." Izuna deeply considered the words and his own feelings.

"..I think… A little.." That was the best genuine answer he could give - Izuna did not want to lie.

Izuna could feel Tobirama's smile on his back from the younger Senju's tone of voice, "Hmm, I see. I will wait." Izuna blushed slightly, "..Tobirama.. Can I put on my shirt? I am a bit cold.."

The younger Senju flushed slightly and removed himself from his lover's back, "Yes, sorry."

After Izuna put on his shirt, Tobirama leaned down and gave Izuna a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry. No matter what happens, I won't leave you."

Izuna smiled and reached out to hold Tobirama's hands: Black eyes met red; love and affection.

"..Thank you.."

* * *

Hotel Room - Uchiha and Senju - Late Evening

The doorbell rang and Hashirama opened the door, a little surprised finding Izuna standing outside, "...Can I talk to Madara-nii?"

"Sure." Hashirama gave the younger a smile before turning back into the room and called loudly, "Mada, Izuna-kun is looking for you."

Izuna fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he waited for his brother to come out and meet him. _Is Madara-nii still angry with me?_

Madara did not look as mad when he exited his hotel room as Hashirama reentered the room to give the brothers some space. But Izuna still clenced his fist in guilt and shame as he started, "..Aniki.. I am sorry.. I didn't mean to do that without your permission. But Hashirama-san seems to like you a lot so I... Gomenasai..."

Crossing his arms, Madara was preparing to reprimand his brother when he came out, he couldn't stand someone he loves the most betraying him. But when Izuna looked ashamed and teary, in addition to the last part of Hashirama Senju which reminded Madara of his boyfriend's love for him, they were enough.

"Hn," Madara uncrossed his arm, remain as expressionless as possible, "I will forgive you this time, Izuna. Do not ever do that again."

"Hai." Izuna nodded seriously.

Madara then only smiled and pulled his otouto into a hug, "Aniki is sorry too, for yelling at you today."

"Hmm," Izuna smiled up to his brother in the hug, "It is okay aniki, it was my fault."

"Since you made up, want to eat dinner together? To celebrate." Hashirama added in suddenly, smiling at them by the door.

"Celebrate for?" Izuna asked as they parted.

"Madara is now my koibito(lover)." Hashirama announced, wrapping his arm around the elder Uchiha's waist, whereas Madara looked embarrassed as he averted his darting eyes and flushed face. As much as it was contradicting since Madara had told Izuna to not go near Senjus, he himself had hooked up with Hashirama Senju, but Madara still wanted to Izuna to accept their relationship.

Instead of shock, frown, tantrum and distress Madara was expecting since his otouto gets jealous over himself sometimes, especially since it was such a great event. But Izuna just stared at them with surprised large eyes then smiled, "I see. Please take care of my aniki, Hashirama nii-san. And I don't think I should join your dinner though, I shouldn't ruin the mood, I am just an outsider.."

"No otouto," Madara reached out and held his brother's hands, "You are never an outsider, Zu."

"And don't worry, I will ask Tobi to come along as well," Hashirama smiled, "Like a double date, ne?"

Izuna grinned, "Hai, nii-san."

Madara, who was obviously oblivious to his younger brother going out with Tobirama Senju, narrowed his eyes dangerously, "They are not dating, Senju! And never they'll date."

Izuna and Hashirama gulped.

"And what is with that 'nii-san", ZuZu?! You don't get another brother this way, I am your only brother. And Senju, stop asking Izuna to call you weird stuff without my permission!"

Izuna smiled, "Now Hashirama is your boyfriend, so I can get another brother... Isn't that a good thing, nii-san?"

"Hai, Izuna-chan."

Madara glared at both of them, especially his lover and stomped back into his hotel room in jealousy, "Suit yourselves!"

Hashirama smiled at his lover's brother, "Meet you downstairs at the hotel's restaurant. Ten minutes, with Tobi?"

"Hai!" Izuna nodded with an excited grin.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
